Random OneShot
by strandedthought
Summary: a series of FMA oneshots. When The Heartache Ends: Winry can't help but be a little nervous about going to help in the Ishvalan Regions. End of Series Spoilers.
1. Hawkeye's Reasons

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Roy sat in hunched over in his chair with his arms folded across his desk and head resting on top of his arms. Hawkeye had just left the office to file all the paperwork she made him finish.

"Not so comfortable," Roy whined as he straightened up and rubbed his neck. He looked around the empty office, then checked the bottom of his boot to make sure they didn't have mud or dirt on them, just so she couldn't nag him when she came back.

He rolled his chair away from his desk and propped his boots up on the mahogany surface. Then made himself comfortable in his chair, "Now, that's better," he sighed.

After a few moments his head drooped as he began to nod off. His hazy mind ignored the slight movement of his chair beneath him.

* * *

He woke with a start as his body crashed to the floor with a sickening thud; his feet still resting at the edge of the desk. He gave a groan as he looked at the traitorous chair that kept inching slowly away from him, "Stupid chair," he muttered. 

That was how she found him when she entered the room, "Sir, how many times I have told you not to put your feet on the desk?" she asked in a firm tone, hiding the laughter in her eyes very well. She walked around the desk to his side and held out a hand to him.

He gratefully accepted her hand and let her pull him to his feet, "I thought you said that so we wouldn't get the desks dirty."

"That was my initial reason, but I saw the same thing happen to Hughes when he was waiting for you one morning. From then on I had a new reason to stop that behavior," she explained, pushing his chair back into place.

"Oh," was all he managed while straightening his jacket and fixing his hair with the help of the reflection in the window. It was then that he saw something rare. In the glass he could also see her reflection. He noticed she was watching him with an amused smile while she gathered her things from her desk, but when he turned around it was gone, the only evidence left was the happiness her eyes held.

He walked to the door and held it open for her to exit, "You know, you could have just told me what would happen," he said, walking beside her.

"There are some things I have to let you figure out on your own," she said, mischief dancing in her eyes.

**-OOO-**

**a.n.- Well, I hope you liked it. I will be updating at least once a week, not sure which day I want to designate yet, it will probably be tuesday or thursday. Please Review. **


	2. It Rained

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

He had never felt those two emotions so close together before. He sat in the waiting room, on what was supposed to be a joyous day just staring at the white linoleum floor, trying to keep his mind off the catastrophe.

They wouldn't even let him see his new born, no they took her away from him too. He had been so happy, the jolt of new life buzzing through everyone in the room as they waited for Riza to give that final push, bringing their daughter into the world. She was tough, but took her pain out on his hands. He looked at his hands, still red from the pressure, and cursed under his breath. She should have told someone how bad the pain really was, they might have been able to help her sooner. He remembered the shrill cries of his daughter and the doctor cutting the umbilical cord, but then he saw Riza. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't opening them, he hand had grown limp around his, her breathing was shallow. He screamed for the doctor, and called to Riza, fear shook through his body. The next thing he remembered was five people pulling and pushing him out of the crowded room, more people filing it.

He demanded to know what was going on, but got no reply, even after an hour. Was their love so forbidden that trying to create another life from it would kill her? He thought he had got off easy after all these years, was this his punishment for the lives he took in war, and those who died pushing him to the "top"? For the first time in his life since he learned alchemy he prayed to God. He prayed that she was safe, the one person who had always made sure he got through every fall and never went down the wrong road. He prayed for his daughter, he didn't want her to grow up without her mother. He could never teach his daughter all the life lessons she would need to know by himself, hell, he couldn't even get paperwork done without Riza around.

The whole world stopped when the doctor tapped him on the shoulder. The doctor told him he was lucky, his wife held on. He had never seen anyone with that much endurance. The world begun to spin again, it rained. He walked into the sterile room and saw his exhausted wife, holding their precious child, it was still raining. The kind of rain where you can still see the sun and a rainbow lights the sky.

**-OOO-**

**a.n.-This idea just came to me about 20 minutes ago, and after I finished writing it I couldn't wait to post it. Fooled you with the title didn't I? You thought it was going to be about Meas Hughes didn't you? Anyways important notice. I have decided I will post these once a week on Tuesdays. It gives me the whole weekend to create and edit a new piece when I run out of the ones I already have.**

Thank you so much to those that reviewed: Lili, MoonStarDutchess, BlackStarAlchemist, CloseFriens, and TornadicWolf666. Thank you to everyone who clicked on the title and gave it a chance. I hope you liked this one.


	3. Riza's Revenge

**I don't own FMA.**

Takes place after Edward has talked to Riza about the Ishbalan War, I am going to make Winry be in Risembool. Also takes place after my drabble Diary-Journal, basically Riza leaves the room she and Edward were talking in for just a minute, and he reads a page of her journal.

**-OOO-**

Riza closed the door behind him, then went to the window to make sure his walk to the dorms was safe. After she saw the heavy double doors close down the street across from her she closed the blinds and started to clean up for the night. Their talk had brought back memories she would rather forget. She shook off the resurfacing memories of war, and put her gun-cleaning supplies back in the wooden box. Next she wiped down the small round table with a damp cloth. Her final task before changing for bed was to vent in the form of writing, plus she wanted to tear out that last page. Her eyes narrowed at the sight in front of her, the little black book she wrote in had been moved a few inches. There was only one suspect, the blond alchemist that had just entered the dorms. She shook her head, "His curiosity always get the best of him," she told Black Hayate, "He will have to learn the consequences."

She didn't even care about what he had read; it was the principle of the thing. He shouldn't be going through her personal private things. She picked up the black dairy and placed it in the top drawer of her bedside table.

She let his trespass go for the night, but had already decided on a plan of action. She would instill the lesson he needed to learn upon him one way or another.

* * *

When she woke the next morning her first task was to call Winry Rockbell. 

"Rockbell Automail, Prosethetic Limb Fitters. How may I help you?"

"May I speak with Miss Winry Rockbell?"

"This is her."

"Winry, we need you to come to central. Edward's arm needs fixed."

"What?" she shouted, "How? Oh, he is going to pay. I will be there later today. I'll take the next train out, have someone meet me," she huffed.

Riza barely had the chance to get out an okay before Winry hung up. She placed her phone on the hook with a smirk on her face.

She would think of a reason others would find plausible to get his arm, no one would know the real reason. He always argued with the Colonel when in town, she could get him then, if she had to she would hold his love for a certain mechanic over his head, no short joke intended.

Little did she know her reason to pull a gun on him would come very early in the day.

* * *

Despite his late night Edward Elric was up very early, he was an alchemist with a plan. He didn't want Mustang to be able to torch him when they talked, so he decided to pull a little prank that would dampen the Colonel's spirit. 

His eyes were narrowed in a sinister way and a devious smirk danced on his lips. He used alchemy to create a key to Mustang's office. In a janitor's closet he found all the supplies he needed: a rope, pail, and water tap. After filling the pail with water he heaved it down the hall to the office.

* * *

Hawkeye could sense something was amiss as soon as she set foot in the building. Her senses heightened and her hand hovered over her pistol as she walked to the office, it would be her last day working as his First Lieutenant, nothing would go wrong. 

She entered the hallway to his office in silence, checking every shadow, gun now drawn, ready to fire at any movement.

After deciding it was all clear she slowly opened the office door, which was feeling a little heaver than usual. She listened closely, holding the door open an inch, but it was silent as usual.

She quickly opened the door and stepped inside the office, only to receive a waterfall of cold water splashing down on her head. She let out an involuntary gasp. It was too early for this, besides, she had already had a shower.

* * *

Edward panicked; it wasn't a gloved hand opening the door. It was the hand he had watched expertly cleaning guns the night before. He tried to call out to her, but his voice wouldn't work. He thought she had the day off before starting her new position as aide to the Fuhrer. One thought raced through his mind. **She. Will. Kill. Me.** He watched, stunned, as the pail toppled over , releasing the cold contents onto the blond sharpshooter. Her face transformed as the water soaked into her hair and drenched her pristine blue uniform. She looked around the room dark rust colored eyes locking his golden ones in a glare. His blood froze. 

"I-I-Colonel-Damn-Sorry?" he stuttered.

"You have three seconds," she hissed, throwing the water-logged gun onto her desk and whipping out another one from her holster.

Edward was out of the room before the click of the safety being turned off reached his ears. She turned and watched him run down the long hall, occasionally slipping in his haste. She counted to three as arranged and took aim. The bullet dug into the metal of his right shoulder in the perfect spot, it immobilized his automail arm.

"Edward Elric, you know I get to this office earlier than Colonel Mustang," she said loud enough for him to hear, "I won't shoot you again, I did enough damage for proper revenge. Come back over here," she commaned.

He hung his head and obeyed without complaint.

When he was standing in front of her she whispered, "Don't make it a habit of going through my personal things."

"I guess I should consider myself lucky," he laughed nervously.

"I have already called Winry, she is on her way, you and Al can meet her at the train station."

"What! Why'd you call her? She'll be furious that I didn't call myself," he panicked.

"Exactly," Hawkeye answered, getting annoyed by the soggy feeling of her socks and the water sloshing around in her boots. "I expect you to let the Colonel know why I am late," she said and walked down the hall in her now clingy, heavy uniform. A trail of water appearing in her wake. She tore off the wet jacket with an irritated growl and made to turn the corner.

* * *

Ed didn't see what happened, but he heard a breathless "oomph" and a thud. He peeked out of the office and saw Mustang sprawled on the floor with a blushing, dripping Hawkeye on top of him, Ed snorted. He couldn't hear her, but knew she was apologizing profusely, but she made no attempt to stand. Mustang's eyes were closed and he rubbed the side of his head.

* * *

Roy wasn't sure if he wanted to open his eyes, he was afraid she would move away from him, he knew exactly who was lying on top of him. He could smell her rose scented hair, feel her breath on his face, hear her gentle voice, and he was painfully aware of her every curve. After a few moments he realized his uniform was getting damp, "Hawkeye, why are you wet?" he asked, cracking open one eye. 

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why are you wet?"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized and quickly stood, she saluted, and then quickly offered her hand to help him to his feet, "If you look in your office you'll figure out the answer," she growled, remembering her soggy socks.

Roy stared at her for a moment, taking in the sight of his drenched First Lieutenant. He smirked and against his wishes ordered her to go home and change. Personally he like the way her black turtleneck hugged her body. He watched her disappear down the hallway then strolled into his office grinning madly, like a child who had just been given a cookie before dinner.

**-OOO-**

**a.n**.-After much deliberation I decided to end it there instead of extending it to Winry's visit or even Ed talking to Roy about the Ishbalan War, it felt right to end it here, leaving you with a slight Royai piece, which seems to be one of the few things I can actually get my pen to write and fingers to type. Besides Roy would know there was something more than Edward drenching Riza that made her actually pull the trigger, and I didn't feel like making Ed and Roy play twenty questions. Okay here is a list of what I have uploaded so far, you choose the next chapter:

Going Home: Roy could feel their eyes focused on him, but kept his head down. He sratched out the last few lines of the report and put his signature at the bottom of the page of his last piece of paper work for the day.

Greek Mythology: A little ramble centered around Roy and his similarities to Prometheus, bringer of fire to humans.

Driving Lessons: Havoc hummed the funeral march as he watched Fuery slide into the passanger seat of the same military vehicle in which Mustang was seated behind the steering wheel.

Thank you for reviewing: CloseFriend, Hmmingbird, RizaHawkeye21, Jaycee Eternally, Animeluvr8, TornadicWolf666, MoonStarDutchess, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you to all who have read this. Please Review!


	4. Mustang Learns to Drive

**I don't own FMA **

**-OOO-**

Havoc hummed the funeral march under his breath as he watched Fuery climb into the passenger seat of the military car.

"Havoc!" Hawkeye warned.

"What? We all know there are only two ways this can end; badly or horribly," he defended.

"Isn't that the truth," Breda chipped in.

"Fuery has more patience than I do, and he is certified to train military personnel in the use of heavy machinery, including automobiles. He has probably learned how to handle horrible drivers," the First Lieutenant explained.

"But the Colonel is possibly the worst driver on this planet," Hughes said, nudging her in the side, "the report clearly stated the tree he hit was the only thing in that area for miles.

"Please don't remind me," Hawkeye groaned, rubbing her temples, "but somehow I think Fuery can help him. Mustang doesn't like to have any of his subordinates' skills to surpass his," Hawkeye said, straightening the paperwork she had finished.

* * *

Mustang was the first to enter the office a few hours later. His usual smirk was not in place, instead his mouth was drawn into a grim line. Hawkeye took that as a sign not to question him about the lessons, but she would ask Fuery about them later. If the appearence of Mustang worried her, the unusually pale complexion of the Seargent Major alarmed her. She could see his hand quiver when he picked up the pen to finish his report.

* * *

As the days passed Fuery was returning to the office looking more his normal complexion then the pale color he was after the first day of driving lessons, and Mustang's ego seemed to grow with each passing day. The news Hawkeye had gathered from the Sergeant Major was that the Colonel was actually improving rapidly, and would only need a week more of lessons before having an exam.

* * *

On the day of their last session the First Lieutenant sat reluctantly in the back seat. Her shock during the car ride was more than mild. Mustang hadn't stalled the vehicle once, he didn't drive too fast, he stopped to let people cross the street, and not once did he even have a near miss. His smirk fell into place when he saw her shock in the rearview mirror. 

"Congratulations," Fuery said as Mustang parked the vehicle, "You've passed. You have really improved since that first day."

"That means you won't have to drive all the time Lieutenant," he said.

"If that is what you wish Sir," she replied, slowly getting out of the car.

"Everyone need to enjoy the scenery sometimes," he answered, smirk still in place.

**-OOO-**

**a/n- This piece was written to explain why Riza let's Roy drive in a couple of my drabbles. If you haven't read them (Warning: shameless advertising in 3, 2,1) go read my set of Royai Drabbles: In 100 Words and let me know what you think of them. **It feels like it has been a lot longer than a week, anyways thanks for reading, let me know what you think. I saw Conquerer of Shambala, I liked it, but poor Winry. I love the part where Roy and Riza are standing there alone (well, besides for the attacking suits of armor, but you know what I mean). Due to this seeming so long in between posts I will try to update twice a week instead of once. Any requests?

Thank you so much for reviewing: Hmmingbird, TornadicWolf666, HunterRobin, RizaHawkeye21, Jaycee Eternally, CloseFriend, Animeluvr8, MoonStarDutchess, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlcemist. **  
**


	5. Lean on Me

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the lyrics of the song _Lean On Me_ which I have italicized in this songfic.**

**-OOO-**

_Sometimes we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

Roy couldn't believe he just witnessed his teacher's death. A crashing sound came from the entrance of the study. In seconds she crossed the room. He watched her check for a pulse and listen for a heartbeat.

"Get a doctor," she demanded.

"They can't do anything Riza, he's dead," he said, pulling her away from her father's stiffening body.

"No, he can't leave me, not yet," she said, breaking away from his grasp.

_But if we are wise _

_We know there is always a tomorrow_

He called for a doctor to collect the lifeless mass. He wanted to comfort her, but waited, he knew where she would be. After the corpse was removed he went to the back of the house and climbed up the hill to their tree. He sat next to her in silence until the sun went down. She shivered as the night grew cold and he pulled her close, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay, eventually.

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong _

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till' I'm gonna need _

_Somebody to lean on_

She stood behind him at the grave of Maes Hughes, wondering if he was going to give in to his sorrow.

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you don't let show_

It took her a moment to realize he was admitting he needed her. She stepped closer and took his hand. She squeezed it gently, and he responded in the same manner. She looked up to his face and wiped away the first salty tear cutting its course down his cheek. Still holding his hand, she pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder.

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

The night wind carried voices of those now dead. The guilt was far heavier than anything ever placed on his shoulders. He didn't know how long he could carry the souls of so many on his shoulders.

_If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_If you'll just call me_

She felt the same guilt, the lives taken with the simple act of putting pressure on trigger of a gun. She couldn't stand to think of the breaths that would no longer be taken because of her. It was something they shared; the guilt linked them in more ways than one. She gave him her phone number in case he ever needed anything, needed what she needed, to relieve the memories, shift the weight.

_So just call on me friend, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

Over the years they supported each other through tragedy and joy, devastation and enlightenment.

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

Throughout their lives they each became the cement holding one another together and upright, never letting the other crumble and fall, no matter how the horrible the circumstances surrounding their lives became they stood, ready to take on all of life's obstacles.

_Lean on me…_

For no matter how heavy the burden it is always easier to carry when there is someone to lean on, to help. No matter what came, as long as they had each other it would all pan out in the end.

**-OOO-**

**A.N.-Let me know if it made as much sense to you as it did to me. **

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed: CloseFriend, MoonStarDutchess, Words Without, Animeluvr8, Hmmingbird, TornadicWolf666, Hunter-Robin, RizaHawkeye21, Jaycee Eternally, Ice Panther Of The Fifht Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thanks for reading.

Next chapter is centered around their tree that I mentioned briefly in this piece. Oh, and I did a slight edit to the song the line _So just call on me friend, when you need a hand_ originally has the word brother instead of friend, it was altered to friend, because he can't call her brother (for obvious reasons), and I don't think their relationship is that of brother and sister, but more.


	6. Tree

**I do not own FMA**

corrections made as of 10-7-06, hehe, I had a couple typos from my modifications before posting it, sorry if i forgot any

**-OOO-**

She could clearly remember the day they had carved their names into the bark. It had been a warm autumn day, the leaves on the tree were just turning shades of red, gold, orange, and brown. Her tutor had just left and her Father and Roy had just finished for the day. Her hair was shoulder length then, she used to keep it secured with a clip on each side of her head, just above her ears, so it stayed out of her face. They were both teenagers, children, but seldom acted like it. Their innocence and youth won out that afternoon, with the sun beating down on them as they raced to the tree, claiming it as theirs by marring the perfect bark with their names. Their tree, where they made the pact to always be there for each other.

"Race you," she told the grown man standing beside her.

"No, it's too warm out," he declined, just as he had done all those years ago.

"Why not, afraid I'd beat you again? I always did when we were kids," she teased, a smirk on her face.

"I remembering being the first there once or twice," he said.

"When you cheated," she huffed.

"I'm not sure I remember the way," he said, changing the subject.

"Just follow me," she replied, and sprinted away.

"Riza, wait!" he called.

She turned around and jogged backwards, "Hurry up before you get lost," she answered and turned back around.

Roy ran to catch up with her. They ran through the unkempt field side by side untill he pulled her to a sudden stop.

Riza glared up into his charcoal eyes, "What? I was having fun."

He chuckled, "You think that was fun Lieutenant?" he whispered into her ear. He slowly lowered his arms from her shoulders to her waist and held his lips centimeters from hers. He watched her eyelids flutter closed just as their lips met, then he felt her whole body relax, as if the only thing she could focus on was his lips and running her fingers through his hair. He pulled away, gave her breathless form a smirk, and took off running uphill.

She let out a groan and yelled, "You still cheat!"

She reached the tree moments after him, only to be greeted by his smug look and comment, "That was more fun than I remembered it to be."

She gave a forced laugh and lightly slapped the side of his arm, "Next time, try to go about it the honest way."

"You never said I couldn't distract you," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She smiled, she didn't know how she had been able to be content with just being his friend all those years, but she found out it was well worth the wait. She took a few steps closer to him, he unfolded his arms and captured her, holding her so close that not one molecule of air could squeeze between them.

It was autumn, the same time of year it had been when they first carved their names into the tree. His name rested a few inches above hers. They both eyed their handiwork, remembering days long since passed. Roy held up a now gloved hand and snapped. In seconds the blackened outline of a heart was etched around the two names. It was a gesture so simple, pure, and heartfelt. She smiled and rested the back of her head against his shoulder. He took his gloves off and held her closer. Her back pressed against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her stomach, their fingers tangled togehter. Their breathing sank into the softness similar sleep, their hearts beat in sync. They stood there almost in a trance; watching the breeze shake leaves free and the sun slowly drop from the sky, making up for all those years they hadn't been able to stand together as close as they did now.

**-OOO-**

**Thank you for reviewing: **Jaycee Eternally, CloseFriend, MoonStarDutchess, Hmmingbird, GettinHotWithJC, RizaHawkeye21, AnimeLuvr8, Hunter-Robin, OTP, WordsWithout, TornadicWolf666, Ice Panther Of The Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thanks for reading, **please review!** I think the next chapter is going to be Because of Barry, it will be posted on Tuesday. Have a good weekend.


	7. Because of Barry

I do not own FMA

Takes place after chapter 31 of Manga.

-OOO-

"What about him Sweetie?" the suit of armor asked pointing to Roy.

Not only did his eye twitch at the sound the hand residing in his pocket also twitched, but he couldn't set fire to the armor, not yet.

Riza groaned, "No, you can't chop him up. Sorry for disturbing you Sir, but I thought this, this man might be of some use. He claims to be the convicted criminal Barry the Chopper, who was supposed to be executed."

His eye twitched again, no safety cocked, no threat, nothing. "The one that captured Fullmetal's girlfriend?" he asked stunned from both her behavior and the explanation.

"Ooh, you mean the cute little blonde, and the boy with the metal arm?"

"We'd better get Fallman out here, he can help us resolve this issue, see if this is the real Barry. Call and have him meet us by the abandoned warehouse downtown."

"Yes Sir," Riza saluted and walked over to the same payphone she had used earlier."

The rest of the night he tried to block out the remarks made towards Riza and focused on the information Barry gave them, details about laboratory five and corruption in the military. After he handed the convicted criminal over to Fallman for safe keeping he insisted on walking Riza home.

He took in her civilian clothing for the first time that night. She wore black ankle high boots, a black skirt with a slit going up the right leg, it ended just above the middle of her thigh. He would have been surprised by the slit in the material if he didn't know she had a holster strapped to her thigh. She wore a fitting light green jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He took the sight in for a few moments before breaking the silence, "You don't like being called Sweetie and Love?" he joked.

"No, at least not by a suit of armor who chops people up for fun," she replied as they walked towards her apartment, holding the crumpled brown bag to her side.

"Let me carry that for you," he took the bag from her, "So, you wouldn't mind if say, I did?" he asked with a smirk.

"If we were in a serious relationship, no, I wouldn't mind," she replied pulling her keys from her pocket.

He stood there watching as she unlocked and opened her apartment door unsure of what to say. When she was inside he held out the bag to her.

"Would you like to come in for tea or coffee?" she asked as he opened his mouth to say goodnight.

Roy kept his hold on the bag, accepted her offer, and walked into her apartment.

"Sorry, I was unpacking today, so not everything is in order yet. I was going to finish, but as you know something came up," she said, picking up a few ends and odds in order to straighten up.

Roy looked around the room, she had a huge shelf of books that looked a bit empty, there was a box next to it which probably contained more books. Hayate's space was clearly marked by a doggy bed, a bowl for water, and a bowl for food. He glanced around the room for the ball of black and white fur to find him silently following his mommy around the room. The room was furnished with a couch, a coffee table, a rocking chair, an end table with a lamp and record player on it, and an overstuffed chair. Her kitchen was to the side. It held a round table and four wooden chairs. There were no dirty dishes in the sink or food left out of the refrigerator, besides for the obvious signs of unpacking it was spotless. He followed her to the kitchen and set the bag down on the counter. He watched as she opened a cupboard just the left of him and reaching on her tip toes grabbed a few things from the top two shelves.

"Coffee or tea," she asked, coffee beans in one hand teabags in another.

"Tea, I've already had enough coffee today."

He unpacked the brown bag and began to put the groceries away, searching for cupboards to make sure he was putting them in the right place, while she was preparing their tea. He smashed the brown bag and put it in the trash can he found under the sink just as the tea kettle began to whistle. He watched Riza walk over from the chair she had been sitting in. He didn't even know she had left the kitchen. She had taken the jacket off and draped it over a chair. Now she was dressed entirely in black, and every curve was showing. The only thing he could do was watch her pour the steamy liquid into two mugs and follow her in the same manner as Black Hayate as she carried them to the couch, "Thanks for putting my groceries away, you didn't have to Sir."

He sat down next to her on the couch, "I didn't mind, and you could call me Roy."

"Well, thank you Roy, for walking me home, and putting everything away, even though it took you twice as long as it would have taken me," she smiled and took a sip of the tea.

"I have a question for you, from earlier," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" she asked blowing on the tea she decided was still a bit too warm.

"How does one get to be in a serious relationship with Riza Hawkeye?"

He watched her eyes widen, her whole body seemed to freeze.

"Riza?" he asked when she didn't reply.

"Umm, I, did you just?" she stuttered.

A smile appeared on his face, he couldn't believe her reaction. He placed his hand over her free one, "I'd really like to know."

He was still there at her apartment four hours later having conversations about nothing and everything, with her, the woman he realized he loved, snuggled up against his shoulder because of Barry.

-OOO-

a.n.-Didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but I really wanted him to start making himself at home in her apartment, hence the putting her groceries away. Yes, if you have read my drabbles you will recognize the main plot line from my drabble Day Off, because this was pretty much the original version of that drabble, but obviously it is a bit more than 100 words.

Thank you for reviewing : TornadicWolf666, Dryphter, White Butterfly, RizaHawkeye21, LoyalSoul, Hunter-Robin, Hmmingbird, MoonStarDutchess, Dailenna, Jaycee Eternally, CloseFriend, GettinHotWithJC, Animeluvr8, OTP, Words Without, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you so much for reading. Please Review


	8. Going Home

I do not own FMA.

**-OOO-**

He could their feel eyes burning into the top of his head, but kept his head down and continued to complete the tedious reports. Upon jotting down the last sentence and his signature on the very last piece of parchment he let his gaze flicker up and found that all eyes in the room were on him, "What?"

"Well, it's just that, uh, Sir, you've only been here three hours and most of your work is done."

His eyebrow twitched, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Fuery was the only one with the courage to reply, "Sir, umm, you've done everything properly right?" He knew their absent co-worker wouldn't like to learn it wasn't done correctly.

"I know how to do my work," he told them, "I just want to get home."

"How's our favorite Lieutenant doing?" Breda asked, recalling how different Hawkeye looked in the loose fitting maternity clothing.

"Anxious, nervous, happy. We can't wait, but I don't like leaving her at home. Who knows what could happen, and if she needed or wanted to call me, she has to go through all those damn codes."

"She has her guns, and Black Hayate," Fallman reminded him causing Breda to shudder.

"She isn't safe enough unless I'm there. Fuery, I expect you to file these for me before you leave. You are all dismissed as soon as your work is done," he told them and quickly left the office.

"Next thing you know he'll be shoving pictures at us just like Hughes," Havoc joked, "and making us be his daughter's personal bodyguards."

"That's a good idea," Roy said as he re-entered the office to grab his forgotten coat.

**-OOO-**

A.N.-Ummm, this chapter isn't very great, but I wanted to at least post something tonight and I like the short sweetness of it. On Sunday I am going to post a song fic based off of a song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus called Guardian Angel. It will cover a few scenes from the anime (one during Ishbala, then various after the Elric brothers' arrival in Roy and Riza's life) and also from the movie.

Thank you for reviewing: Yoo-Hoo Luver.wLegs, Jaycee Eternally, OTP, RizaHawkeye21, TornadicWolf666, KTRose, Hawkeye0165, BlackFlamesSilverFire, Animeluvr8, Dryphter, White Butterfly, LoyalSoul, Hunter-Robin, Hmmingbird, MoonStarDutchess, Dailenna, CloseFriend, GettinHotWithJC, Words Without, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and Lili. Thanks to everyone for reading. **Please Review.** _Have a good weekend._


	9. I'll Stand By Your Side Forever

I do not own FMA nor do I own the song Your Guardian Angel, which the lyrics of are italicized.

**-OOO-**

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

She wouldn't deny that seeing his smile after so many years was comforting, but she felt smiling was not acceptable during a war, especially when you're doing the killing. It was very late and they were the only ones around the campfire he had lit earlier, and he smiled for the first time since he got his orders that sent him head first into the war as a human weapon. She knew he was smiling because they had crossed paths again, she reminded him of better days. She had mixed emotions about his smile lit by the dancing flames. She was so happy to see the way it changed his face, made him look alive, but she also wanted to slap him, wipe the smile off his face, tell him murderers aren't allowed to smile, but she couldn't, for she too was a murderer. When she retired to her tent she cried silent tears for him, for herself, and for every soul that had and would leave the Earth during the war. She had to build up her walls; she couldn't let any of her emotions get in the way when she held the gun, watching over him and other soldiers during the day. One weakness and she would lose someone she loved. She used her weapon against a child, many children, throughout the weeks who had intended to kill someone she had been assigned to watch. With each body that slumped to the floor from her bullet a piece of her soul shattered. She had to remain cold and distant to watch him, protect him, because nobody else would be able to.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there through it all_

_Even if saving you send me to heaven_

Through all of it she made it her duty to protect him because of his goals. After his smile faded that first night at the campfire he had told her of his goals, his dream to end the useless war, unneeded deaths. After the war she stayed by his side. She had vowed to do everything possible, even what others thought impossible, to keep him safe and rising in the ranks. She would even risk her own life if it meant he would be safe. She would die smiling if she knew he would live.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

She was put under his command after the war, she had requested. It had surprised him, but she knew it gave him comfort. She put up with all his shortcomings. She had ventured with him to find the Elric brothers in the small town of Risembool. The Elrics were the catalyst of his journey to reach his goals. She had agreed to transfer to Central with him. When the eldest brother was made a state alchemist their work days grew much longer from the trouble the two seemed to cause. She got less time to herself, but things seemed to be going their way, and she was always with him proving her loyalty and dedication.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you send me to heaven_

She wasn't able to work under him. She had to work overtly from the Fuhrer's office, gathering any information she could. They made plans in secret, they were careful. Something happened. She wasn't able to get there in time. She got there minutes after she was needed and he was close to death. She made them put her in the same hospital room when she woke in the sterile building. When he didn't want to stay there she cut through all the red tape and took him home. She took care of him, and he seemed to be getting better, but he didn't smile. She brought in the mail one day and found out he asked for a transfer to the North. He made her promise to stay in Central, told her it was the best way to help him. She listened, and like a good soldier followed his instructions, even though it killed her to stand by someone else's side. He wasn't the same person since the Elric brothers got separated. He was an empty shell and when he left she was too.

_Cuz' you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

She knew he would be back, just as she knew the simultaneous earthquakes had something to do with the Edward and Alphonse. After the first one passed she was busy calming all the civilians that were hounding the military for answers. When the second earthquake hit Central it brought an airship from another world. Who ever the leader was knew alchemy and commanded armored soldiers to attack the city. She remembered the report Armstrong filed from Lior, the same armor had attacked there during the first earthquake. She led her unit in defending headquarters just as everyone else was. When the armored soldiers started to climb down from the roof of headquarters she started to lose hope. That was until she saw him approaching from her right. She continued to gun down soldiers, but listened to him snap and give commands to his old subordinates like he never left. When no one was left she turn to face him at saluted. He snapped and took down a whole row of soldiers that had been approaching with his flames. The only words she could find were, "We've been waiting for you." She dropped her salute and quickly moved to his side and covered him; she killed any of the soldiers he missed.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

It happened so quickly. One minute he snapped and she shot, but when she looked towards him he was not there. She felt panic set in, but turned to find him climbing into the basket of a hot air balloon. She sprinted toward it only to be cut off by Major Armstrong and told that it would only hold one person. She knew it was a lie, but knew that meant he needed her elsewhere. She didn't care if he wasn't there at the moment all that mattered was that he had come back, and he would be back again. After every storm comes a peace of sorts. In the mean time she stood there waiting for his return, because she would always be there for him, whether he wanted her to be or not, she was his.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Neither of them knew it yet, but two years later she would take a bullet for him. He would confess his love for her when she wakes up after surgery to remove the splinters of her collarbone that had been hit. Less than one year later they would be married, the Elric brothers would attend their wedding.

**-OOO-**

A.N.-I was seriously doubting whether or not this was going to make it out before Sunday was over, but it is about 10:00p.m., but that is still Sunday. My brother got married Saturday. : ) I have a new sister(in-law)! I spent most of today watching movies and sleeping. I saw Bleach for the first time last night. I even started to read the Bleach manga last night, I'll have to go buy more tomorrow after work. I had to add that little bit to the end, especially about Ed and Al, because I really think they find a way back and that Noah goes back with them.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed: MoonStarDutchess, White Butterfly, Animeluvr8, RizaHawkeye21, President Quatre Winner, Words Without, RedSoul, OTP, Yoo-hoo Luver.wLegs, Jaycee Eternally, TornadicWolf666, KTRose, Hawkeye0165, BlackFlamesSilverFire, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Hunter-Robin, Dailenna, CloseFriend, Hmmingbird, GettinHotWithJC, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you so much for reading. Please Review, it makes me smile. : )


	10. Privation

**I don't own FMA, I just like to use the characters. **

**an-This takes place after some events of last chapter: After Riza takes a bullet for Roy, but before the two get married. **

**-OOO-**

It was a gross privation she had to face almost everyday for four years. She only saw him once, and that was to replace the dingy prosthetics he wore with the automail she had made for him and carried around during most of his absence, then he was off again, but this time she didn't even have Al, not that she had seen him much in the two years Ed was gone, but Al had at least written to her. After two years of their absence an earthquake was reported in the desert between Zing and Armestris. Her mind was quick to realize the meaning of the earthquake. She knew it was them, but she didn't want to get her hopes up that it was both of them. When she got the call she took the fastest train to the desert. A coalition had been formed between Armestris and Xing when Roy became Fuhrer, he had convinced their new government it was for the best, and a railroad between the two had been formed between the two countries. The earthquake's epicenter was reported to be right outside one of the new cities that had been built at one of the train stops. When Roy called to tell her the location of the earthquake he also told her of the two young men that were found wandering the desert. She would no longer be deprived of her friends, of her love.

Roy and Riza escorted her to the city of Bringam. Winry was not oblivious to the looks exchanged between Roy and Riza during the long train ride. It was the same way she used to look at Edward when she thought no one was looking. She hoped that soon enough people would see her and Edward looking at each other that way openly, not attempting to hide it. At that moment she decided that the first thing she would do when she saw him was kiss him senseless.

When they arrived at Bringam Winry's plan was put to a halt when she saw Edward holding the hand of a beautiful brunette. Her smile faltered for just a moment, but she caught it before everyone else did.

"Hi Winry!" Al shouted and pulled her into a long hug, "I remember it all," he said a smile on his face, "I remembered when I crossed into the other world with brother."

"That's great Al," she replied and pulled away after a few minutes. She had missed the jealous looks coming from both Ed and the brunette.

Al pulled Winry along by the hand and introduced them, "Winry this is Noah, Noah this is Winry. Noah is a psychic of sorts. Winry is the one who made brother's automail." Both girls muttered an overly-enthusiastic 'nice to meet you' and quickly shook hands. Winry then turned to Edward who was staring at her intently.

"Hi," she said shyly, like they were meeting for the first time and let go of Al's hand. Noah took the moment to let go of Edward's hand and cling to Al.

"Hey Win," Edward said just as timidly and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, afraid he would disappear if she didn't hold him tightly. She buried her head in his shoulder and took in his scent, she had almost forgotten it, but is was a little different now.

Winry didn't notice everyone staring at them, she didn't know that Noah was smiling now that she was with Alphonse. If Edward was able to focus on anything but her he would have seen them watching, but all he could do was take in the way she held him, how her hair felt as he ran his left hand through it, the warmth of her breath tickling his neck.

"I missed you," he whispered, his voice a little rough.

She looked up at him and barely managed to get out the words 'me too' before he did what she had been planning on doing. The kiss was sweet and short, but the one that followed was long and passionate, causing both of them to forget the world until Roy gave a loud cough which suspiciously sounded like get a room. Winry glared at him only to laugh when Riza hit him upside the head while Ed predictably called him a bastard. Winry then noticed the way Al and Noah were holding hands, fingers intertwined. She didn't care what they had done to get back home, for now she was content just to know they were all standing there with her, happy.

**-OOO-**

A.N.-Something a little different from what I usually write, but good, because I was finally able to get away from pure Royai and do something else. No, that doesn't mean I wont be writing Royai anymore, it just means there is a possibility of something else. I'd like to know if this is any good because it is the first EdWin I have written.

Thank you for reviewing: Hmmingbird, OTP, Lola Laflaunda, RizaHawkeye21, Jaycee Eternally, RedSoul, MoonStarDutchess, Midnight Moon, Animeluvr8, White Butterfly, President Quatre Winner, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, TornadicWolf666, KTRose, Hawkeye0165, BlackFlamesSilverFire, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Hunter-Robin, Dailenna, CloseFriend, GettinHotWithJC, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist.Thank to everyone for reading this. Please Review.


	11. Pencils in the Ceiling

I do not own FMA.

Inspiration for this story come from chapter 12 of _SaffireMoon21's_ Random Royai

**-OOO-**

Riza walked into the office only to find the group of men all staring at the ceiling. It was one of those new ceileings, a kind of tile, but not quite tile, it was soft like cardboard, but much more durable, and it had holes of various sizes scattered on each tile. She often caught Roy counting them as he tried to fall asleep, but not taday.

Today he was standing up with his head bent all the way back and it seemed he was getting ready to launch an object into the tile over his head while his four other subordinates watched in fascination. It was almost a funny sight to see Colonel Roy Mustang with one eye squeezed closed, biting his tongue in concentration while the others stared from his hand to the ceiling engrossed in the moment.

She had to bite back a laugh when they jumped at the sharp sound of her voice, "I suppose this means everyone's work is done."

All it took was the familiar sound of her pulling her gun out of its holster for the sharpened pencils to drop to the floor as the men scrambled to their desks to complete some work before sneaking off to lunch.

When all of them had left the office she stood from her own desk and gathered up the neglected pencils. She looked from the bundle of pencils to the ceiling, checked around the room quickly, and took aim. It hit the ceiling at an odd angle then clattered to the floor. She plucked a different one from the bundle in her left hand and tried again. When this one didn't stick like the four pencils one of her co-workers had gotten stuck she became determined to add one to the collection.

She looked over to the clock and saw she still had twenty minutes alone, it would be more than enough. She almost had it last time. She picked up the pencils that had dropped to the floor and held one up again. It wasn't until she released the pencil that she heard the door close. She whipped around to see Roy with a mishcevious grin on his face. When he began to clap she looked to the ceiling and saw there were now five pencils protruding from the cardboard-like tiles.

"I suppose this means you work is done Lieutenant," he said in a playful tone.

"When it comes to you, Colonel, my work never seems to be done," she said and shot him a smile as placed the pencils in a mug sitting in the center of a group of desks, "But I am on my lunch break Sir."

"Well then Lieutenant, why don't you join me for lunch, I came back to see if you were ever going to take a break."

"I guess it wouldn't kill me to spend another half hour with you, but tell anyone about what you saw, and I will not hesitate to pull my gun on you."

It wasn't until years later and they were all retired with families that everyone else found out the mysterious shooter of the fifth pencil was Riza.

**-OOO-**

a.n.- I don't know why but I could really picture Riza trying to do that after they all left.

Thank you for reviewing: RedSoul, HmmingBird, White Butterfly, Hunter-Robin, Roy and Riza's Love Child, KTRose, Bizzy, OTP, TornadicWolf666, AnimeLuvr8, RizaHawkeye21, Jaycee Eternally, MoonStarDutchess, Midnight Moon, President Quatre Winner, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Luver.wLegs, Hawkeye0165, BlackFlamesSilverFire, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Dailenna, CloseFriend, GettinHotWithJC, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you for reading. Please Review!


	12. Sleeping on the Job

**I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Charcoal eyes blinked open when someone began to shake his arm, "Sir, I suggest you don't take naps in your office," a voice said matter-of-factly.

"Five minutes wouldn't hurt," he whined.

"Sir, what if someone walks in? One of the higher-ups, it would be the end of your career."

"Just, tell them I am on the phone and come wake me first or something, they aren't just going to stroll into my office. Just this once, give me fifteen maybe twenty minutes, then I promise to finish all, umm, most of this paperwork."

"Sir?" she asked hesitantly.

"Consider it an order Lieutenant. Only wake me if a higher up comes by within the next twenty minutes, otherwise let me sleep," he said then put his head down on his desk.

* * *

"You're actually letting him sleep?" Havoc asked when Riza walked by with her finished work.

"He ordered me to let him sleep for twenty minutes, he has about 15 left," she informed him loud enough to let everyone in the office know so she didn't have to explain the snoring sound that filled their ears.

As she was leaving the office to file her work Hughes walked in, "Don't ask," she muttered as he passed her.

"What's going on?" He asked the others in the room.

"I guess Mustang ordered Hawkeye to let him have a short nap, we are only to wake him if one of the higher ups comes in, but they would know he's asleep from the noise he's making," Breda explained.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just leave these pictures on his desk. He'll just love them, Elicia looks so cute as a ballerina, don't you guys think so? Huh? Huh?" he asked taking a minute to show everyone the pictures in his hand.

Riza re-entered the main part of their office just as Hughes was stepping up to the desk in Roy's little office, she had a new stack of papers held close to her chest, and glanced at the clock on the wall before joining Hughes in Mustang's office, "10 minutes," she counted off.

Once in the little office Hawkeye froze.

She dropped the stack of papers and drew her gun when she heard Mustang call her name, her first name.

"Hughes, back away, and drop any weapons," she said, taking a step closer to him.

"I swear I didn't do anything Hawkeye. He is still asleep," the man said, he followed her instructions and he dropped the pictures, the only thing in his hands at the moment.

Hawkeye re-holstered her gun when another snore filled the room, "Did he just say my name in his sleep?" she asked, more to herself, then Hughes.

Hughes got a mischievous smile on his face as he looked between the two, which widened when her name slipped past the sleeping Colonel's lips again and she blushed, "I can't wait for him to wake up," he said and took a seat on the couch in the office.

Hawkeye pulled out her gun and once again aimed it at Hughes, "You are not to breathe one word of this to anyone."

He raised his hands in surrender, and that was how Havoc saw them when he entered the office to drop a few papers on Mustang's desk. That was when the secret was exposed, because everyone turned to the desk as her name was whispered by the Colonel again. Havoc went slack jaw for a second before he recovered, "I didn't hear anything," he said and walked back out of the room whistling.

"Neither did you," Hawkeye told Hughes.

"Neither did I what?" Hughes asked. He picked up the pictures from the floor and placed them on his friend's desk, "I'll see you later, Riza," Hughes laughed and strolled out of the office.

Hawkeye groaned at his use of her first name. When he left the office she looked at the clock and decided it was time to wake Mustang up, she walked around his desk and gently shook his shoulder, "Sir, it's time to get started on your work."

He took a moment to straighten his jacket and run his fingers through his hair while Hawkeye walked to her desk on the side of his office and turned to him with the hint of a smile on her face, "Oh, by the way Sir, you talk in your sleep."

Their eyes locked for a few minutes, before he looked down and began his work. They both worked silently for the rest of the day. The only difference in their normal routine was when he walked her home, and she invited him in for tea.

**-OOO-**

A.N.-I wanted to post a different one today, but it just kept ending weird, so you got this one instead.

Thank you for reviewing: Jaycee Eternally, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, OTP, Bizzy, Azilie, RedSoul, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, Hunter-Robin, Roy and Riza's Love Child, KTRose, TornadicWolf666, Animeluvr8, RizaHawkeye21, MoonStarDutchess, Midnight Moon, Wods Withou, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, BlackFlamesSilverFire, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Dailenna, CloseFriend, GettinHotWithJC, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thanks to everyone for reading. Please Review.


	13. Suddenly I See

I do not own FMA, but the unnamed character is mine and mine alone, told from her point of view. Takes place after COS, not sure how long after, but definitely after it.

**-OOO-**

You don't know me, but I know them. I am sitting at a long table with the famous General Roy Mustang and his friends, his subordinates. Those of you reading this will be disappointed to hear I am his date for the evening, we have been dating for a month now, but don't worry, you will be happy at the end of my tale. Okay, I am not actually seated at that table right now, but I was earlier this evening. This dinner is in celebration of our government improving, of our country becoming a better place, a place weary of war.

Sitting at the table with us are Havoc, Sheska (you have no idea how adorable she looks with Jean), Breda, Fallman, Fuery, Ross, Brosh, Armstrong, and lastly Riza Hawkeye. I suppose Roy told them all to wear civilian clothes since we went to a lovely little restaurant just outside of Central. I have seen Riza before in military uniform, and never would I have believed she had any real curves, but in the burgundy dress she was wearing I could see my assumptions had clearly been wrong.

We all got along pretty well, sharing bits of conversation between everyone, and then breaking off into side conversations, but I could tell the entire group always listened to the words coming from her mouth. If she ever had anything to say everyone turned her way. She never used her hands when she spoke, but it was the way she spoke, soft, but sure and confident that commanded everyone's attention. She could make any of them smile with just one word, and when she laughed, their faces lit up and no one could help but catch on and add to the contagious sound dancing in the air.

It was when she was telling a story about her dog, Black Hayate, that I saw it. Yes, I must admit I had seen it a couple times before that night, but I had never really believed it because it went away so quickly I thought I had imagined it. The way he looked at her when she was telling the story told a tale of its own. I could see in that look his longing, his love, and I could see that he only had eyes for her. It broke my heart, but made me smile at the same time. Suddenly I could see that soul mates did exist and that what I really I wanted was someone to look at me that way.

I knew that what we had was nothing more than a friendship; I think I always knew that was as far as we would get.

A soft music was playing and couples were swaying gracefully on the dance floor. Denny was blushing as he led Maria to the dimly lit area and joined the other couples. When a slow waltz began to play Fallman asked Riza to join him on the floor, and she graciously accepted. I watched his eyes follow her every move, we were the only two left at the table now. Jean and Sheska were dancing together, Fuery had asked a girl sitting at another table, Armstrong had wandered off, and Breda was talking with a friend that had entered the restaurant.

"Roy, this isn't working out. You have something good waiting for you right under your nose," I said to him. He looked at me dumbfounded, I expect he had never been dumped before, so I enlightened him, "You know it never would have worked out in the long run. Though I respect and care for you, I don't love you. Don't try and say that you love me or imagine you could, because I already know your heart belongs to another. I suggest you let her know before it is too late." When I had finished my little speech he took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. Then he walked to the dance floor and took Riza away from her latest dance partner. Watching them dance was like watching magic happen, she followed his every move without hesitation, she knew exactly what he was going to do and not once did they falter. It was the most beautiful and graceful sight to watch on the entire dance floor, even when he did something others didn't expect she was ready and matched his steps. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, and with that I left the restaurant. I know that it was the right thing to do, and I know years from now I will tell the same story to my grandchildren just as I am telling it to you.

**-OOO-**

A.N.: Sorry for not posting on Tuesday as usual, but I just coulnd't get anything from my head to paper properly. I had three main ideas that I wanted to write about, an non of them were turning out at all how I wanted them too. So you know, yes I will eventually write about Roy's dream in the previous chapter. Oh, and sorry if there are ny errors grammer and spelling wise, I think I caught all of them.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed: TornadicWolf666, Hmmingbird, AM Elric, AnimeLuvr8, Riza Hawkeye21, One Crazyazy Chicka, jHeyTTernallie, MoonStarDutchess, Dailenna, CloseFriend, OTP, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, Bizzy, Azilie, RedSoul, WhiteButterfly, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Wihtou, Yoo-HooLuver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, BlackFlamesSilverFire, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, GettinHotWithJC, Ice Panther of the Fifht Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you for reading, sorry about the wait, and please review.


	14. A Different Kind of Dance

**I am sure you have realized by now that I do not own FMA**

**-OOO-**

Their dance was different from most, even the music was of a different kind. They didn't hold each other during the dance, but they were pressed closely together. The heat from his body seeped into hers and vice versa. They were relaxed; this dance had become something that was natural by now. They moved in well planned circles around their competition, not once did they slip out of their rhythm. The competitors are not nearly as good as the duo and slowly but surely the competition dwindles down until there are none but two left. The woman with her back pressed firmly against the man's, lifted her arms one last time and opened fire on the person approaching them. At the same time the man swept his unruly hair from his forehead and the echo of a snap filled the room. The figure approaching him screamed, and with that sound the melody of battle ends. The two dancers halted their movement. The sounds of their breathing became louder in the small, dimly lit warehouse. She kept her firearm at hand when they exited the building, but holstered it when she saw that backup had finally reached them, along with a trained medical team. As the backup flooded into the building a nurse led them both to a bench conveniently located outside the warehouse and checked them for wounds, but found nothing more than insignificant scratches and bruises.

Upon the nurse's departure the woman spoke, "I believe we have grown too accustomed to this Colonel."

"I agree Hawkeye, but if it has to happen I wouldn't want anyone else by my side," he answered, and with that they fell into an oddly relaxing silence.

**-OOO-**

A.N.- Haha, I have defeated you, oh evil tangents. lol, sorry, just a tad excited about that. I know this one is short, but I feel so bad about posting so late last week, so i decided to post it when I finished writing it. I finally got the list for the 100 Edwin themes. I am going to try my hand at those and hopfeully post them during December/January (no school at that time, makes it so much easier).

Thank you for reviewing: OTP, AnimeLuvr8, Dailenna, Mirage992, RizaHawkeye21, Bizzy, MoonStarDutchess, TornadicWolf666, Hmmingbird, AM Elric, One Crazy Chicka, jHeyTTernallie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, Azilie, RedSoul, White Butterfly, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo LuverW.Legs, Hawkeye0165, BlackFlamesSilverFire, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, GettinHotWithJC, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you for reading. Please Review, let me know what you think about this one.


	15. Photographs

do not own FMA

**-OOO-**

Upon entering her apartment most would call it Spartan. That was until they got to her room. Her room had paintings of seascapes, one with the sun setting into the sea, another with a light house warning ships of the rocky cliffs. There was an oval shaped dog bed in one corner with a few chew toys in it. An ornately carved chest sat at the foot of a queen size bed with quilts folded on top of it. On one side of the bed was an end table which matched the chest, on top of the end table was a beautifully detailed bronze lamp. On the other side of her bed a tall bookshelf stood against the wall. It was filled with books that covered the history of Alchemy, her Father's research, plays, novels, collections of short stories, and verses of poetry.

On the eighth row up from the ground, just below what would be eye level for people of an average height, there were three framed pictures. If someone were to ask about them she would explain that they were the important men in her life. It was one in particular that would catch anyone's eye. Though, if she had more pictures it wouldn't, but because she only had three one would begin to wonder.

The two not so surprising ones were of her Father and Grandfather. It was easy to see bits of her in each man, she had the eye shape of one, the cheekbone and jaw line of another. The man whose eye shape she had was sitting in a comfortable looking chair reading a thick book. If one looked hard enough one could find the very book on the same shelf as the photograph. He had a gleam in his eyes that spoke of his vast intelligence, but one could also see a strange sadness in those eyes. The one whose cheek bones and jaw line she inherited had on a blue military uniform and hat; he sat behind a desk which held a small pile of paperwork and chessboard. Their was a regal heir about his posture and the gray that peppered his blonde hair on the sides of his head, just above his ears, and his jolly eyes were wise and strong.

The third photograph, the surprising one, was of a man in military blues. He also sat behind a desk, but this desk had a few piles of paperwork resting on it along with a chessboard (one who knew the man would know it was the same one as in the previous photo). The man's dark eyes were focused on a book in his hand, a poetry verse to be exact, and his freehand was buried in his dark hair. Looking at the photo one could tell it was a moment of peace and contentment that everyone needs to feel every once in a while. The man was her superior officer, and he was definitely an important person in her life, but it was still strange for her to have a framed photograph of him in her bedroom. That was why no one had ever been permitted inside said room.

These men were no doubt important to her. The man who raised her, the man who taught her how to shoot, and the man she would die for; the man she loved.

**-OOO-**

A.N.: This is the one that was trying to eat all my other plot bunnies last week.

Thank you for reviewing: SaffireMoon21, One Crazyazy Chicka, MoonStarDutchess, OTP, Azilie, AnimeLuvr8, Dailenna, Mirage992, RizaHawkeye21, Bizzy, TornadicWolf666, Hmmingbird, AM Elric, jHeyTTernallie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, RedSoul, White Butterfly, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, BlackFlamesSilverFire, Drypther, LoyalSoul, GettinHotWithJC, Lili, BlackStarAlchemist, and Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm. Thank you to everyone for reading. Please Review!


	16. Results of a Dream

I do not own FMA

**-OOO-**

Saying he was relieved when he woke up and saw her looking over him was a vast understatement it was like saying people were relieved when the Ishbalan war was over.

For the rest of the day he kept picturing the scene that had been playing in his head while he slept. The deep blue uniform turning a royal purple as her blood soaked into the cloth, the cloudy look her eyes took on. How useless he became as his gloves turned red when he tried to staunch the flow of the blood. In his dream she had died right before his eyes.

He always knew that either one of them could die at any time in the line of duty, but it wasn't something he thought about, it was just a reality he acknowledged in the back of his head and tucked away along with bad memories. Now it bubbled to the surface, laughing at him.

When they left headquarters that night he walked her home like always. He knew it was a foolish thing to do, after all she could take care of herself, but he refused to let her walk to her apartment building alone at night. Usually he would walk with her right up to the door of her apartment, watch her close the door on him, and listen for the lock to click before he walked the two minutes to his own apartment. This night was different.

All day they had been dancing around each other, hoping for the other to crack first. This night she opened the door to her apartment and invited him inside for tea. His heart seemed to work a little faster as he watched her move around the humble kitchen; whether it was from anxiety over the discusion that would take place or just from watching her he couldn't tell. She had removed her boots and jacket when they entered the apartment and was, if possible, even more graceful than before.

Roy stroked the fur of the dog that sat curled up next to him on the couch and tried to prepare himself for the conversation he knew was going to take place. She would tell him what he had said, and he would tell her his dream.

In his preoccupied state he didn't notice that she had taken a seat the other side of Black Hayate until her hand made contact with his as she rubbed the dog's head. Neither one of them wanted to beat around the bush, it was Riza who began. She told him from finish to end about what had taken place during his nap. How she pulled a gun on Hughes the first time he had called for her, how she threatened him the second time she heard her name being called, and finally that Havoc had also heard. Roy groaned at the news, but knew it could have been worse. Maes would now be relentless in insisting that Roy settle down with a good girl like Riza, but Havoc would keep his mouth shut. He didn't have to worry about them, at least no one else had heard. After processing her information he described the dream to her down to the minutest detail. It wasn't until he was finished that he let his mask fall away.

"I've just realized that I can't lose you. I know that I have other people who would help me, but you have been there from the beginning. Hell, without you I couldn't have come this far. I want you with me until the day I die."

"Roy, I made a promise to protect you, and follow you to the top. If you stray from the path I am supposed to kill you. I have never once broken a promise, and I refuse to let a bullet keep me from honoring my word. I know that death comes to us all eventually, but we have worked too hard to let death take us now. Don't for a second think that I won't be here to follow you unless it is completely necessary. I refuse to let go of our lives without a fight. You can trust me to be with you every step of the way."

Her reply gave him some comfort, but he still had a question for her, "How can you have so much faith in me?"

"It's simple really, I know you Roy Mustang, I know everything that resides in your soul, just as you know me."

**-OOO-**

A.N.: It was hard to find a way to end this one. This is one that kept getting attacked by other plot bunnies, I kept making Roy stare at a picture in her living room. Let me know what you think. I finally got started on the Edwin themes, I have six of them written. I think I am going to post the one that will start out the collection as one of the next chapters. When I finally post the collection it will be titled 100 Moments to Live For .

Thank you for reviewing: Hmmingbird, RizaHawkeye21, TornadicWolf666, Dreximgirl, MoonStarDutchess, AnimeLuvr8, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, OTP, Mirage992, SiffireMoon21, Lola Laflaunda, Azilie, Dailenna, Bizzy, AM Elric, jHeyTTernallie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, WordsWithout, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165. Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you for reading. Please Review!


	17. Sleeping Inn

I do not own FMA

**-OOO-**

When she woke up and felt an arm wrapped around her waist her first reaction was to reach under the pillow for her gun. She stopped just short of the weapon as she remembered they were on vacation.

A yawn escaped her mouth as she opened her eyes to find Roy lying on his side right next to her, they must have shifted during the night. She hoped they would be able to get another room, at least one with two beds, during the day. They had arrived too late the night before to consider bothering Pinako and unfortunately the only Inn still open at the time only had a single bed suite available, and no cots. She had insisted that he sleep on the bed but he declined and said a gentleman would never let a lady sleep on the floor, she had only snorted in response and grabbed the extra blankets and pillow the tired employee had scrounged up for them and made a bed on the floor. Roy had loudly stripped the bed of its blankets and pillows and joined her on the floor. She had called him an idiot and they argued until she had finally suggested they share the bed. The last thing she remembered was watching him turn off the lamp on the bedside table. As he senses began to wake she became aware of the way her leg twisted in with his. She looked at his peaceful face and restrained from extracting herself from the potentially awkward position.

"We both deserve a little time to sleep in," she mumbled and moved closer to her commanding officer. He stirred slightly and tightened his arm around her, she tensed only for a second, but relaxed when he didn't move again.

After her breathing even out and her body fully relaxed his eyes opened slowly. Roy smiled and whispered, "I couldn't agree with you more Lieutenant," and placed the ghost of a kiss on her forehead before falling back asleep.

They woke up in the afternoon to the ringing of a phone, both seemed to become deaf to the sound as they stared into each other's eyes and made no attempt to disentangle themselves. At that moment they weren't co-workers, military dogs, or superior and subordinate; but a man and woman who loved each other more than life itself.

**-OOO-**

**A.N.-** I'm so sorry about getting this chapter out late. The computer I was using to post this kept restarting every time I tried to sign online. Then the computer I am on right now wouldn't turn on, but I guess it was just a loose cord, so I was finally able to get online (after my sisters finished "school work"). Let me know what you think, I know the last line is a bit cheesy, but I like it. Ooh, I finally saw the last episode of FMA, I can now say I have seen every episode, I really loved the little montage at the end.

Thank you for reviewing: RizaHawkeye21, TornadicWolf666, Mirage992, MoonStarDutchess, Dreximgirl, OTP, AnimeLuvr8, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, Saffiremoon21, Lola Laflaunda, Azilie, Dailenna, Bizzy, AM Elric, jHeyTTernallie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of teh Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you for reading. Please Review!

* * *

**Preview**

**100 Moments to Live For**

Childhood Friends- theme 1

She was chasing him around with a wrench yet again when it hit her, not the wrench a realization. She dropped the wrench at the sudden flood of thoughts and laughed with all of her being as she realized she was in love with her childhood friend the one she used to play tag with in the very same field. When her friend heard her laughter he stopped running and asked her what was wrong. After calming her laughs she reminded him that they used to play there. To which he replied the only difference now was that he was running from her wrench. That being said she remembered the reason for their presence in the field and smacked her love over the head with the metal object she adored.

A.N.- So is it a good start?


	18. Whispers

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**-OOO-**

She heard people whispering as she passed by, but she ignored it as she had done when he was there. She had to admit it was harder not to let those whispers reach her ears with him tucked away at the Northern border. Now she strived to stop the whispers. They said she wasn't happy with him gone, but hell she hadn't ever shown her emotions at work before, how did they know now? After she heard that she tried to smile more often when she walked the halls with Hayate at her side. Then she had heard them say she worked too hard. That aggravated her, she had always worked hard, doing his fair share of the work along with hers, but only her real team knew that. The last whisper that flitted to her ears was that she had become withdrawn and robotic in his absence. She tried to fight that whisper, to prove it was wrong, but she couldn't, it was true. Her mind analyzed all the whispers again and she realized they were all true. She thought of old whispers she used to hear when he was there. People had often doubted that the were only friends and colleagues. She was too loyal, he was too protective, and they quarreled like a married couple. In her mind the whispers were starting make sense, they didn't seem laughable anymore. They had never been more than friends in a physical sense; it was against the fraternization law. Lying in bed she realized that the physical part of their relationship was the only part that hadn't gone beyond friendship. Before falling asleep she told herself she would give him one more year to return, if he didn't she would go to him and fill out his transfer papers herself if she had to. Until then she would work on changing the fraternization law.

**-OOO-**

a.n.-Not the greatest comeback, but I like it. Takes place a little under a year before the movie. Sorry for not being able to update sooner, but I had massive computer problems. Happy New Year to all.

Thank you to everyone that has revieiwed: Kuroxdoragon, Riza Hawkeye 9, TornadicWolf666, Mirage992, jHeyTTernallie, Animeluvr8, AM Elric, Emo-Kid-666, MoonStarDutchess, OTP, RizaHawkeye21, Dreximgirl, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Lady Lola Lafluanda, Azilie, Dailenna, Bizzy, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Tkahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lily, and Black Star Alchemist. Thank you for reading. Please Review!


	19. Intoxicated

**I, in now way whatsoever, own FMA**

**-OOO-**

He was drunk, but it wasn't from alcohol. No, a single glass of red wine couldn't even intoxicate a scrawny ten-year-old, let alone a full-grown man like him. Staring into her eyes, the amber ones that held a hint of the wine's color, for the past two hours was getting him drunk. It was a new experience for him. Even in his deepest drunken stupors he had never been as tongue-tied as he was when he asked her to go for a walk with him after paying for their dinner. As they walked side-by-side his head was heavy, everything was fuzzy. He knew that later when someone asked he wouldn't be able to recall much of their conversation from the walk. He was more than happy to pull off his long coat and wrap it around her when a tremor ran down her spine. He was so warm he would have been sweating if he had worn it a second longer. For a moment he panicked thinking it had been in his coat pocket, but his left hand quickly found the velvety texture of the box in his pants pocket. That moment of worry sobered him up better than a sudden rainstorm ever could. His right arm wound its way around her waist; he smiled when she put her head on his shoulder, and they continued walking. The park was deserted when he maneuvered her to an old wooden bench. She followed his cue to sit beside him in silence and watched his fingers twitch nervously while he gathered his thoughts. He mumbled something about tying his shoe and got down on his knee and produced a box from his pocket. Before he even started his speech she was on her knees beside him, she wanted them to be eye to eye for this.

"Riza, I don't know if I deserve you, but I hope that you will have me despite all the mistakes I have made. Riza Hawkeye, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you," he looked straight into the very eyes that had intoxicated him ready to ask, but she cut him off.

"You're an idiot if you really think I would wait so long for you and then say no," she said softly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled back and grinned at his confused, stunned expression, "Of course I will you idiot," she laughed and leaned in for a not so chaste kiss.

"Why can't it ever be a simple yes or no with you?" he asked when they pulled apart.

**-OOO-**

A.N.:Hopefully you enjoyed this one. I am really going to try and crank one out every other day to make up for my long absence. I actually chuckled when I typed the words full-grown man in there, I don't know why, it just seems like a funny way to describe him.

Thank you for reviewing: RizaHawkeye21, MoonStarDutchess, Mirage992, Dailenna, Bizzy, Animeluvr8, Riza Hawkeye 9, OTP, Kuroxdoragon, TornadicWolf666, jHeyTTernalli, AM Elric, Emo-Kid-666, Lady Lola Laflaunda, Dreximgirl, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, Azilie, SaffireMoon21, Bizzy, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, RedSoul, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, LoyalSoul, Mitchi Takahashi, Hawkeye0165, Dryphter, Hunter-Robin, Ice Panther of the Fifth Real, Lili, and Black Star Alchemist. Thanks for reading. **Please Review**


	20. Moth to the Flame

**I do not own FMA**

**:)-----(:**

Halfway through her not-so-amazing dinner the single ceiling light in the kitchen/dining room of her cozy apartment flickered and then shut off. Seconds later, before she had even finished the bite she had taken, the streets outside her window were plunged into darkness. Hayate scrambled to his feet when her chair scraped against the cold tile floor as she stood.

"It's okay buraha," she said more to herself than the little dog.

She riffled through a drawer she stored odds and ends in to find a book of matches. Upon finding them she walked through the house, Hayate at her heels, lighting the abundant strategically placed candles that she knew would come in handy at times like these. When she finished she double checked the locks on her door and then made her way back to her half eaten food.

She stared at the meal that no longer seemed appetizing, took a few bites and then, not wanting to be wasteful, fed it to her eager puppy.

She proceeded to dig through the drawer again, this time she pulled out a box of batteries of various sizes. She smiled as she remembered how amazed she had been as a little girl when the battery was first produced for the public, what an ingenious invention! Her next task was to load the largest sized batteries into her little radio and find a news station that hadn't lost power. After listening to static for a few seconds she found one that informed her a power outage had occurred in the North Western sector of Central City. Riza opened the window in her kitchen and confirmed the report when she saw lights working in the other parts of the city. She let her eyes roam to windows lit by flickering candlelight, flashlight beams, and even a couple oil lanterns.

Hayate was once again at her heels, his meal of leftovers devoured, and followed her to the bookcase from which she extracted on old favorite and curled up on the couch under a blanket. Hayate huddled on her lap knowing she would pet him as she read.

Through the still open window a moth entered her apartment. Its dust colored wings carried it to the candle producing the most light in the vicinity, the one situated on the end table next to the couch.

Riza's eyes darted to the candle in alarm as a shadow covered the page she had been engrossed in only to find a brown moth dancing around the glowing flame. She watched it flit about the light source entranced with its predictable behavior. She recalled a night long ago when one of the boys she used to climb trees with used a candle's light to attract moths. After a good amount gathered he would pluck them out of the air by the wings and throw them into a jar.

It made sense that without the streetlights to flock to the moth would migrate to the candlelit homes; especially the ones level with the streetlights, like hers.

The moth circled the flame without veering from its path, around and around, like and animal stalking its prey. She shook her head, no that wasn't right. She tried to find a different comparison or description that fit, it didn't take long to pop into her mind. The moths were like girls she decided, not all girls, just the ones that followed Mustang for his title, connections, charm, and rumored wealth; or any man with those characteristics. Using him in the comparison fit, after all, he is the Flame Alchemist.

Riza laughed at her conclusion, from now on she would call the girls that mindlessly flirted with him and threw their selves at him moths drawn to his "light".

She chuckled darkly at the thought. None of those moths could really understand him, could really get close to him without being burned, could really be with him. She knew what he really needed: someone who also had blood on their hands, someone who didn't care about connections or wealth, someone who would still be there if his light ever went out.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-I actually tried to find out why moths are drawn to light, and found some interesting theories, but that is all they are so far theories, so I couldn't do what I originally wanted to do with this, but I love how it turned out. Let me know what you think.

Thank you to all who have reviewed: Mirage992, OTP, Dreximgirl, MoonStarDutchess, Lady Lola Laflaunda, RizaHawkeye21, Dat New Writa, Bizzy, Riza Hawkeye 9, AnimeLuvr8, Dailenna, Kurosdoragon, TornadicWolf666, jHeyTTernallie, AM Elric, Emo-Kid-666, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifht Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you to everyone for reading. **Please Review! **


	21. Secret Garden

I do not own FMA

**:)-------(:**

Most people would say Lt. Hawkeye's favorite way to relax was to go to the shooting range and empty clip after clip of ammunition into the paper targets. In thinking this most people were wrong. Sure, she did unwind by doing a little target practice, but it wasn't her preferred method of relaxation. When she got home early enough from work she would change into an old t-shirt and jeans then take Hayate up to the roof of her apartment complex with her. She loved to be up there when the sun was setting covering the roses and flowers with a beautiful orange light.

* * *

She carefully watered each plant, making sure each got just enough water, not too much. When she first started to hum to herself she laughed out loud. 

Her dog trotted over and cocked his head to the side at her laugh, she laughed again, this time at his expression, and patted him on the head, "I sound like an old lady humming to myself," she explained.

By the time she had finished watering the various forms of flora she had left all her worries behind. She still had a gun handy and kept her sense sharp, but all the tension in her body was gone. Now she focused on the important task at hand. She started at the crimson colored rose bush and carefully inspected it for dying branches. There were three buds that were dying and one branch turning brown. This is probably what she loved most about plants. Part of a plant could die, but as long as that part was cut away something new would grow in its place. She could see new buds and stems forming in places she had trimmed the plant last week. She cut off the dead buds and stem and threw the waste into a bin beside her, she would let all the trimmings mix together and use them to nourish the plants later.

She was once again humming and picking buds off a Black-Eyed Susan bush and Hayate was chasing a butterfly when footsteps on the stairway caught her attention. She placed her hand on her gun and focused on the doorway waiting for the intruder to appear. She was more than surprised to see Colonel Mustang appear on the roof wearing his uniform and carrying a potted plant.

She quickly got to her feet, "Sir?"

"Happy Birthday Riza," he said walking towards her, "I brought you some Gardenias."

"Thank you," she stammered. Her mind was working overtime, how did he know about her garden? Did he know gardenias meant secret love? Was it just a coincidence? Why was he smiling at her like that?

"I can't believe it took me so long to figure out your secret love is gardening."

Nope, not a coincidence, he knew. She looked down at the plant as he set it beside her; yes it was gardenias, white ones. Her eyes trailed up his ungloved hand as he straightened up, then his arms, and finally her eyes met his, "Roy?"

"Hmm?"

She didn't know if it was orange light of the sunset, or the sweet smell of the gardenias, but suddenly she was closer to him, his hand was on her cheek, he was tilting his head down, she tilted her upward, and their lips met. She closed her eyes and leaned in towards him, wrapping her arms around him, her dirty hands running through his sable hair. They both battled for dominance of the kiss until they were out of breath. He rested his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes with a goofy smile on his face. She returned his stare with a blush on her cheeks and similar smile as they both caught their breath. She knew they wouldn't be able to tell anyone about it. For now it would be their secret kiss of secret love in her secret garden.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-Wow, this turned out to head off in a whole different direction from what I planned, at first it was going to be solely rizacentric. The last line is cheesy I know, but i love it. After this updates will not be as frequent, they will probably be only once a twice a week, I should know what days I will be able to post when I put the next chapter up this week.

Thanks for reviewing: TornadicWolf666, RizaHawkeye21, MoonStarDutchess, AnimeLuvr8, OTP, Mirage992, Riza Hawkeye 9, Lady Lola Laflaunda, Bizzy, Dreximgirl, Dat New Writa, Dailenna, Kuroxdoragon, jHeyTTernallie, AM Elric, Emo-Kid-666, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, Azilie, Close Friend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, RedSoul, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Luvr.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, Loyal Soul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, Lili, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you to everyone who read. **Please Review!**


	22. It Had To Be You

**I do not own FMA or the song "It Had To Be You"**

**:)-------(:**

_It had to be you, it had to be you_

_I wandered around and finally found_

_Somebody who_

_Could make me be true_

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had no idea what was wrong with her commanding officer. He hadn't left the office early to go on a date for two months; even Havoc had started voice his concern to her. Out of all his odd behavior, she was most alarmed by his desire to stay late to finish most, if not all, of his paperwork.

_Could make me be blue_

_And even be glad, just to be sad, thinkin' of you_

Colonel Roy Mustang was in a melancholy mood, floating in the limbo between being happy and sad. When he had finally realized what his lack of enthusiasm during dates was caused by he stopped going out, there was no point in wasting his time. Instead he spent more time in the office and actually tried to keep distracting thoughts from his head. Many times he still had to stay late to finish, or even come close to finishing, his paperwork. Any man in the same situation would get distracted just as easily.

_Some others I've seen  
Might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss,  
But they wouldn't do  
For nobody else gave me a thrill_

He would often get distracted when he watched her walk to and frr from the out and in boxes placed right outside their office. When she came back in she often thought he was just zoning out and she would tell him, not always nicely, to get back to work. He couldn't keep track of how many times a day she would force him to return to the work scattered on his desk with her hollow threats, but he had fun during their verbal exchanges then. He knew that no other woman would have ever kept him on track as well as she did. She was the only one that would be challenging enough for him.

_With all your faults, I love you still,  
It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you!_

He was staying for his entire shift, or even late, more often, but she noticed he had been getting distracted more easily than before; something was on his mind. Every time she so much as walked past his desk she could hear his pen strokes become slower and stop. It was almost like he wanted her to tell him to get back to work, and each day it took a little bit longer to get him back on task. Her frustration with him would soon reach its limit.

* * *

He had been on his best behavior for the past two months, he wasn't sure exactly what to say to her or if he should say anything at all. The clock on the wall told him it was now 21:00 hours and counting, he only had three more papers to sign. He was almost finished scanning the first one when he heard her open and close the drawer she always kept her keys in. He signed the first report and glanced up to see her pulling on her coat. Before she was able to reach the door he called out to her, "Hawkeye?" 

"Sir?"

"Wait," he said, hoping it didn't sound like a command.

"Sir, if I may, it's getting late…"

He easily cut her off, "All the more reason why you shouldn't walk home alone," he said quickly signing the second form.

"You know better than anyone else that I can take care of myself Sir," she replied defensively.

The sharp tone in her voice made him jerk his head up to look directly into her eyes, "I only need to finish this last one Hawkeye, Riza, just wait?" he said, this time making it sound like a question.

There was something about the way he looked at her; something told her he wasn't just asking her to wait until he finished the paperwork. He was asking if she would wait for **him. **Whatever her answer was things would change. She took a few minutes to think it over and finally decided that she had already waited for such a long time, that waiting a little longer wouldn't hurt.

Roy watched her and knew something in her mind was working overtime. He kept his face expressionless while she thought about his question. When she nodded in response he flashed her the smile he hadn't used much lately and finished reading the final paper. When he signed it he saw hands quickly stacking it with the rest of the finished work on the desk.

"I just thought I would help you while I'm waiting," she said when he looked up at her. He quickly pulled on his coat and found her outside the office putting his files in the out box. He locked the office door, and they walked down the dimly lit halls in silence. They didn't need words, just their intertwined fingers.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-I've decided Wednesday will be the day i update from now on. I start my creative writing course on Monday, and i am actually feeling a little nervous. Maybe it will give me some more inspiration for these.

Thank you for reviewing(it is very much appreciated): RizaHawkeye21, RedSoul, AnimeLuvr8, Mirage992, Lady Lola Laflaunda, OTP, MoonStar Dutchess, Riza Hawkeye 9, Lili, Dreximgirl, TornadicWolf666, Bizzy, Dat New Writa, Dailenna, Kuroxdoragon, jHeyTTernallie, AM Elric, Emo-Kid-666, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, Saffiremoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStar Alchemist


	23. Undercover

**I do not own FMA**

contains slightly graphic description of violent death and mention of rape.

**:)-------(:**

It wasn't an odd undercover mission, but they had to handle it differently from the others. Usually Mustang and Hawkeye were the only two in the unit that went, but this time all of them had been ordered to go. He didn't mind having his whole team with him, but what had really made him want to destroy the paper that stated their mission was that it stated Hawkeye and Havoc would be the bait. They were to act as a newlywed couple: Mr. Jack Ryder and Mrs. Elizabeth Ryder. The murderer was targeting newlywed couples, but only when at least one of them(usually the male) smoked heavily. That was why they chose Havoc, Hawkeye just happened to be the only girl in their unit with the proper experience.

During their usual undercover missions he would be the one sitting across from _Elizabeth_, smiling and laughing with her. No, that wasn't the case now, was it? Now he was sitting at a booth on the other side of the restaurant next to his _brother_,_ Fred_ and their friends _Harry _and_ Victor_ trying to follow their conversation about the latest car model out on the road, but was a little too distracted. He watched the waiter take their order and eye _Elizabeth_ too long, taking advantage of the fact that he was standing and could easily see down the top of her dress. _Elizabeth_ was too busy reading her order from the menu to notice, but Jack did and gave the waiter a good hard glare just as any husband would do to the perverted waiter. Mustang glared too, but the waiter didn't notice. If he only had his gloves he thought with a low growl of irritation.

"Hey _Andy_, you don't have to watch them that closely," _Harry_ joked quietly an gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder.

"Shut up _Harry Wolf_, that waiter is eyeing her like she is a piece of meat," Mustang shot back. He smirked at Breda who had grown irritated at the use of his full code name, he always got the funny ones. In the short minute the exchange had taken _Elizabeth_ had looked up and caught the waiter in the act. Mustang's eyes, in fact everyone's eye turned to the blonde couple as a slap rang through the room.

"How dare you!" she shouted as he just blinked in surprise, a hand on his cheek. She didn't slap like most women. Hers had power behind it. "Let's get out of here _Jack_," she said and grabbed _Jack's_ hand.

"Just a minute," he replied. Mustang watched in fascination as _Jack_ put out his cigarette and then punched the waiter. The waiter reeled backwards and clutched his face cursing. _Jack_ glared at the waiter, "Now, apologize to my _wife_!"

The waiter removed his hand from his face to reveal a bloody nose and smirk on his face, "I'm sorry if I offended you ma'am, but you seem to be asking for attention with that dress on," then he whispered something only _Jack _and_ Elizabeth _could hear, that made _Elizabeth_ jump in front of her infuriated _husband_.

"_Jack Ryder_, this man is not worth it, why don't we just go back to the hotel and order room service tonight," she suggested. Her attention turned towards a table across the restaurant that seated four men, one of had chocked on whatever he was drinking when she finished her sentence. Her eyes connected with those of a familiar dark haired man and he cheeks reddened when she realized that many people in the room thought she was implying she and her _husband_ were going to have sex. She turned her attention back to her now smiling _husband _and knew he was silently laughing at her. They left the restaurant hand in hand.

Back at his table Mustang was still coughing, "You okay there, chief?" _Harry_ asked.

"I'll be fine," he managed to say between coughs, "didn't you guys hear what she said?"

"Yes, but unlike some people, I doubt she meant it that way," _Fred_ explained.

"I don't feel like eating at a place where they hire scum like that," _Victor _said a little loudly. His friends agreed and then they paid for their drinks and left.

Riza and Jean were already back in their room and had called for room service as she had recommended, "You shouldn't have punched him Jean," she chastened her friend.

"You slapped him," he reminded her.

"But it was me he was staring at," she countered.

"Any man would do that to a guy that looked at his wife that way," he explained.

"Fine, just don't do it again. That guy gave me the creeps."

"I won't. He probably gave you the creeps because what he said," Havoc suggested.

She shook her head, "No, it was the way he stared when we first walked in. It was just kind of creepy."

"Yeah, because he was mentally undressing you Riza," Havoc stated matter-of-factly.

"No, not that. I just get the feeling we should watch out for him. He might be our guy."

There was a knock on their door, Riza answered it, and soon they were eating their food. A few minutes later the doors connecting to the suites on either side of their room opened and the rest of their team joined them. When the military booked their lodging they somehow got adjoining rooms. Originally _Jack _and_ Elizabeth_ had the room on right hand side, but for safety purposes, and easier access Roy made them take the middle room.

Roy took one look at the food and whined, "What about me?"

"Over there," Riza said pointing at the desk by the entrance to their room, "We have a few things to talk about, so I thought I'd might as well order for you guy so we could get started.

"Wow, she thinks of everything," Breda muttered walking over to the desk.

"Yeah, first let's start with what that waiter whispered to you?" Roy suggested.

"He said he would show me a good time if I got tired of this chump and then winked at me," she said pointing towards Havoc. She quickly grabbed her glass of water and took a long drink, trying to keep her blush down. "But that isn't what we need to talk about. Colonel, how did the reports say the men were murdered?"

"Sock duct-taped into the mouth, probably to prevent screaming, hands and feet bound, and then suffocated with a plastic bag being placed over the head," he recited.

"Okay, and the women?" she asked.

"Strangled, and they always found heavy bruising, in odd places. From the report it sounds like he might have, well, had his way with them," he said, anger beginning to rise within him.

"You, you mean he raped them?" she asked, her appetite now gone.

"It wasn't stated in the report, but from the areas the women were bruised-buttock, breasts, legs, and sides-either every woman killed liked rough sex or they were raped," he explained, his appetite also gone.

"We have to find this bastard," Fuery said in a low, cold voice.

No one was in the mood to eat after learning those facts.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys as soon as I came to the conclusion. We have to make sure to watch these two very carefully. We have one more day before he strikes. The files said he always struck the third night of their stay.

"I think we need to keep an eye on the waiter, he gave me a bad feeling when we first walked in. If the guy is a sexual predator, then we have even more reason to be wary of the waiter. What was his name, um, Rick, that was what his name badge said. Breda, Fallman, you two dig up some information on this guy. Go to a local pub, talk about what happened, loudly, someone is sure to know the creep. Let us know what you find out in the morning, it might help.

"Yes, Sir," the two saluted, went back to their room, and then left. The rest of the night was spent planning for their next night, the night they would capture him.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-Don't hurt me, I promised to update Wednesday(today) so I decided to put out what I had written so far, but I will have the end of this posted no later than tomorrow night. It is a little different from what I usually write so please let me know what you think so far. As for the code names I just couldn't help giving them one that is kind of funny. Havoc- Jack Ryder, Riza- Elizabeth Ryder, Mustang- Andrew Atkins, Fuery- Fred Atkins, Breda- Harry Wolf, and Fallman- Victor Knox. When I first got the idea for this the intent was to show Roy's jealousy of Jean getting to be Riza's "Husband", but I decided to get a little serious with it,(blame it on my creative writing class) but never fear, there will be a little fluff to come. There are 23 people in my creative writing class, including me only two are english majors, and one is a journalism major. Also, only one person in the class knew what fanfiction is, my professor didn't even know about it until last semester. I was shocked. Now for my list.

Thank you for reviewing: RizaHawkeye21, TornadicWolf666. Riza Hawkeye 9, Mirage992, Lody Lola Laflaunda, OTP, Envious Rinoa Mustang, Animeluvr8, MoonStarDutchess, Bizzy, Kuroxdoragon, RedSoul, Lili, Dreximgirl, Dat New Writa, jHeyTTernallie, AM Elric, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, Saffiremoon21, Azilie, Dailenna, Hmmingbird, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Lover.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Dryphter, Mitchi Takahashi, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStar Alchemist. Thank you to everyone for reading. Please Review!


	24. Undercover Part 2

**I do not own FMA**

warning- mention of rape and molestation

cues beginnina and end od flashback.

**:)-------(:**

She slept fitfully that night, thinking of the injustice forced upon the newlywed couples the man had killed. She dreamt of Havoc with a bag over his head being forced to watch as the waiter started to remove her clothing. Then when she looked back at Havoc he was Mustang, the waiter wasn't the waiter anymore, but it was one of her Father's old friends, Ted Smith, the one that always looked at her in an inappropriate manner, the one that had killed her Mother. She screamed, woke up, Havoc was at her side, then Mustang, and Fuery. Breda and Fallman had also entered the room, but Mustang told them it was okay and to get some sleep.

"Riza, are you okay?" Mustang asked softly.

She nodded, trying to blink back tears, "Just a bad dream," she said faintly.

"Can I talk to her alone for a moment?" Roy demanded more than asked. As soon as the other two were in his room with the door between them closed he sat down on her bed, "Riza, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, you were crying in your sleep," he said and rubbed his thumb over her wet cheeks, wiping away the trail from the tears.

"It was just a bad dream Sir," she said withdrawing from him.

"Riza, don't pull away with that formal bullshit! I'm not talking to you as Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, but as your friend, Roy Mustang, your Father's student. Please, just talk to me."

"Roy, I-he. Jean, he was tied up in a chair. A plastic bag was placed over his head. Then the waiter, Rick, was walking towards me and I tried to move, but I-I was tied down, no guns. He was un-undressing me, I looked at Jean, but it wasn't Jean, i-it was you."

Roy watched in horror as she started crying, he had only seen her cry once and that was when her father died. He took her hands in his and gave them a light squeeze, "It's okay, I'm here, keep going."

Riza looked from their hands to his eyes and took a deep breath, "When I looked back at Rick, it wasn't him either. Do you remember Father's friend Ted Smith? The one that was always staring at me? It was him, and he started to touch my face. That was when I woke up. Roy, I never told you what happened after you left the first time."

"He wouldn't," Roy interrupted in shock.

"No," Riza sighed and look down at their hands again.

* * *

It had been a month since Roy left and she was starting to miss his horrible jokes, playing chess with him, cook with him, and talk with him. She mused that he was her first real crush as she cooked dinner for her Father and his company. She was humming one of those new love songs on the radio she and Roy had laughed at. She froze as an arm snaked around her wrist and a hand slid down her shirt. She dropped the spoon she had been stirring the spaghetti sauce with moments before. Her hand darted to the one exploring her breasts and tried to remove it, but he was stronger and held her hand in place. Her other hand was one its way to grab a knife on the counter. The man behind her whispered a tsk tsk sound in her ear, "You're just as beautiful as your mother, you have her hair, the light blond color just a couple shades lighter than your Fathers, but don't be as stubborn as her."

She shivered at his voice, "W-what do you mean?" she asked in a whisper she could barely manage.

"She was supposed to be mine, but your Father swept her off her feet. I got her in the end. I had her. When you and your Father went into the market. Even drugged she tried to resist. Don't make it that hard on me and I will let you live."

"Father!" she shouted, but he didn't respond, "Where is he?" she demanded starting to cry.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he is taking Kevin home in his wagon, he mysteriously passed out, he needs to get more sleep at night. The roads are still muddy from the rain, he won't be home for a while my sweet."

Enraged, she remembered every man's weakness and kicked her leg up behind her. He cursed and weakened his hold on her for a moment, but it was enough for her. She was out of his grasp and had the gun she kept in the thigh holster under her skirt pointed at him, "You killed her you bastard, you don't deserve the swift death a bullet will bring you!" she screamed. She shot his kneecap and then the part of his anatomy he loved so much, the part he had violated her mother with. She let him lie on the ground bleeding and screaming, until it got annoying and then put a bullet in his brain.

* * *

"That night, when my Father got home I told him everything. Ted had left a bruise on my left and right wrists, and at the bottom of my right breast. I chopped off my hair that night. That is why I don't date, why I sleep with a gun under my pillow, always have one with me, why I don't eat spaghetti It took a year before I would even speak to Jean at the academy, then six more months before I let myself be around him alone. It took me two full years to fully trust him. He was the first person I put my trust in besides for you and Father," she finished and looked straight into his obsidian eyes.

Roy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her hair was down and it was almost back to the length she had it at when he had first left. He ran his fingers through it and rocked her back and forth. When she pulled away he wiped away her tears again.

"Riza?"

"Roy?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I always have, ever since I first met you," she told him while staring into his eyes so he would know she wasn't lying.

He searched her caramel eyes for a minute and then placed a light chaste kiss on her lips, "I love you," he whispered, his forehead pressed against hers, their eyes locked, his mouth lingered inches from her, "I always have, ever since I first met you."

"Roy, I love you too," she replied and looked to his lips to see a slow smile spread across his face. This time she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, a simple, short, sweet kiss. When she pulled back he watched a hair move in front of her face and float in front of her left eye. He slowly tucked it back behind her ear and held his hand there for a moment as they stared at each other, "You should get some sleep," he said to her.

She nodded and slid under the covers, "Just stay until I fall asleep, it would help."

He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and ran his fingers through her silky hair. When her breathing evened out he kissed her on the forehead, "Sleep well," he whispered.

He opened the door to the his and Fuery's room to find Fuery asleep on the cot they took from their original room and Havoc watching television, "She okay, Chief?"

"She'll be fine. Jean, did she ever tell you about a Ted Smith?"

"Isn't he the man who killed her mom?" he asked a frown on his face.

"He also raped her mom. Let's just say that to call what she had a nightmare is an understatement," he explained.

"Chief, he didn't?"

"No. You should get some sleep Jean. Don't let her wake up in that room alone."

Mustang looked at the digital clock on the bedside table, it read 04:00 hours, "If this guys keeps to his pattern we can be on our way home in less than 24 hours," he said more to himself than Jean.

* * *

Riza woke up to the smell of breakfast. When she opened he eyes she found everyone sitting at the table eating. Roy was the first one to notice she was up and gave her a brilliant smile, which she returned. She stretched and let out a yawn that alerted the other men to her state of consciousness.

"Isn't my _wife_ beautiful in the morning?" Havoc asked.

The other four men agreed and she laughed, "What time is it?"

"Breakfast time, we have pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and fruit," Havoc informed her.

"There isn't a clock in here, what time is it?" she asked again.

"11:00 hours on the dot," Fuery told her.

"Now come join us," Fallman commanded her. She didn't protest and took the only open seat next to Roy.

"These two found out a few thing about out suspect," Roy told her.

"Go ahead, but if it is going to make me lose my appetite please wait until I finish eating. I am starving, I only took two bites of dinner last night."

"Why, you want to look good for your _husband_?" Breda asked, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Riza couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Okay, what did you find out?" she asked of polishing off two pancakes and putting some scrambled eggs, harsh brown, and bacon on her plate.

"He came here to honeymoon with his wife a little over three years ago, but she died in a horrible fire. She was one of the few whom weren't able to get out of the hotel. It is rumored that the fire was started by a lit cigarette someone dropped in a full trashcan."

"He would have a reason to hate smokers. He didn't want to leave the town, so he stayed here. They say it took him three years to get over his wife's death. There has been a murder each month for the past 3 months. The first one was on the three year anniversary of his wife's death."

"That gives us his motive," Roy said, "but if we let him attempt something would could put him away for life instead of having to go through with an investigation."

"Which is what we need to do," Riza said, "Having someone close to you die doesn't give you a right to kill or hurt innocent people."

"So it is agreed, you four in the happy couple's original room tonight, while Riza and I stay in here as back up," Roy informed the group.

"Why am I back up?"

"Because, we need to surprise him with our best, no sense in letting him get to you two first," Havoc told her, "Oh, were gonna miss the ferry boat tour. We have to go make an appearance _honey_," Havoc chimed when he noticed Fuery's watch read 12:00 hours.

* * *

The ferry boat tour was long, and she was a bit anti-social, so she had a drink, then she had two, she told herself she would stop at three, but onto four she went. _Jack_ looked over to his _wife_ at the bar, she was giggling. She turned and blew a kiss at him. He barely had a chance to get to her side before her shaky legs gave out. He got her to sit on a barstool, but had to support her back so she wouldn't fall off. "Hey Buddy, she hasn't been ordering coke's all night has she?"

"Yes, but with a little bit of tequila in it," he replied.

"Can I get a water for her, aspirin too?"

"Sure thing, Pal," he said and tossed a bottle to him and then put a water on the bar.

"_Liz_, come one take these and have some water," he told her, holding the pills in his free hand. She hiccupped then followed his orders like the good soldier she was.

"We've just docked, so it's time to get back to the hotel. Why don't we see if you can walk," he suggested.

She nodded and slid off the barstool only to fall to the ground, "Okay, I guess not. Why don't I stand you up, then I can carry you back to the hotel, it isn't far," he tried.

She nodded and put her arms out for hill to help her stand. He pulled her to her feet and then picked her up bridal style, "Okay, arms around my neck _Liz_."

She complied, but looked at him with blurry eyes, "Why are you calling me Liz?" she managed to ask.

"That's my new nickname for you, how's that sound?" he asked.

She giggled and buried her head in his chest. By the time he was off the ferry and on dry land she was in a light, alcohol induced, slumber.

Havoc started talking to himself, whispering so nobody could hear, "I can't believe the Riza Hawkeye, the girl I thought I as in love with for the first two years of academy, is cuddle up against my chest asleep, because she drank too much," He looked down at her then continued whispering, "I always thought you would be a nasty drunk, or overly hyper, but your just mellow. Boy, are the others going to freak out when they see you. A nice warm shower will wake you up."

He was more than happy for the invention of elevators by the time he got to the hotel. She was getting a little heavy, not that she was fat, but he knew she was mostly muscle, and muscle weighs 3 times as much as fat. When he got to their room he knocked on it with his elbow. The door opened after a few minutes to reveal a worried Mustang.

"Don't worry, she isn't hurt, just a little drunk," Havoc said as Mustang closed the door behind him.

"Hawkeye, drunk?" he asked.

"Just a little. I thought she was getting coke all night, but the bartender told me she asked for just a little bit of tequila. Go start the shower it should wake her up, she already took aspirin and had some water," Havoc said, still holding the unconscious woman.

Roy did as he was told, after testing the water to make sure it wasn't too warm he took Hawkeye from Havoc and carried her into the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet and closed the door, because he knew she would be embarrassed if anyone else saw her like that.

"Come on Riza, wake up," he said shaking her shoulders.

Riza opened her eyes to find two Roy Mustangs in front of her, he was asking her something. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them, it was okay, there was only one now, "Roy?"

"Yeah, it's me. We need to get you into the shower, it will help a bit," he explained.

"Not with you in here," she managed to say, a little bit of color showing on her cheeks.

"It's okay, I won't look. Here, I'll hold the towel open for you to change behind and turn my head the other way, eyes closed, I promise. I need to be here in case you can't stand up or walk on your own. When you are out of your clothes just take the towel away from my hand and wrap it around yourself. Then you can get in the shower, and toss the towel out when you are behind the curtains, okay?"

It took her a minute to process everything he said, but she agreed to his idea. As promised he didn't once try to look at her while she changed out of her clothes. He did look her way when she spoke his name, so softly he thought he imagined it until she said it a second time. Her whole face took on a blush when his eyes traveled the length of her body from her bare legs to her towel-covered midsection and up. When he got to her eyes she looked away, "Havoc was wrong," he paused, "You're more than beautiful, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you," she replied, unable to think of anything else to say. She stepped into the shower and closed the blue curtain behind her. A moment later she stuck her head out, one hand holding the curtain closed and with the other she dumped a damp towel on the bathroom floor.

Roy was sitting on the toilet trying to keep his mind off of the naked woman behind the curtain he could so easily open, "I'm going to go get you a change of clothes," he told her when he heared the water shut off. He practically ran out of the bathroom to get away from the temptation. He knocked on the closed bathroom door, which she opened a crack to take the clothing from him.

As soon as she had closed the door behind him there was a knock on the door of the room. He opened it, hoping to get rid of who ever it was quickly, but only received a punch in the face, "What the hell?" he shouted. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Fallman raced into the room through the adjoining door at the sound of his shouts.

"Rick?" Havoc asked with disgust.

"You know what I hate even more than smokers?" he spat, pulling a gun from his pocket. When nobody asked he kept talking, "Cheaters. My girl Carla told me your pretty little girl answered the door to this room wearing her fancy little dress the other night. This ain't your room, I checked, it's the next one over." He looked around, "Whatcha'll doin' in here anyways?"

* * *

Riza didn't have time to change into her clothing, she was standing in the bathroom, listening for the perfect opportunity, and this was it. She opened the door and stepped out, towel wrapped tightly around her and gun pointed, ready to fire.

"Put the gun down, before I kill one of them," Rick told her as he looked her up and down, licking his lips.

"I don't think that is going to happen," she said with a sneer.

"And why not?"

"This is why," Roy said, holding up his gloved right hand and snapping. Roy was good with fire. He had learned what he needed to do to make a shallow burn, deep burn. Before every snap he knew exactly how many layers of skin the fire would penetrate. All he needed to do was burn him enough to make him drop the gun, after that it was all over. It was quick. Rick gave a howl and dropped the weapon at Havoc's feet. Havoc quickly kicked it away. Breda tackled him when he started to run. Fallman grabbed the cuffs they had put in the desk and cuffed him when Breda had him on his feet again. Fuery was already on the phone calling the closest military base. Riza walked back into the bathroom and changed. Roy smiled as he realized he had finally helped the people.

* * *

They were all packed within the hour it took for the military officials to arrive. Mustang's team was highly praised by all the higher ups that had decided to take the call. They wouldn't have to fill out any reports until they got home.

"Man, have we got some stories for you Havoc," Breda said as they walked to the two cars provided to them, "You're riding with us this time."

"I guess that means I'm riding with you Hawkeye," Roy grinned at her.

"You mean I can't just leave you here?" she asked. Everyone looked at her, "That was a joke, you're supposed to laugh. You know ha ha ha," she told them. This time they laughed, and she shook her head. The drive to the train station didn't seem very long, when they boarded the train the four men made an excuse about wanting to continue their card game they played on the way there and forced Roy to share a cabin with Riza, since they only fit four people.

"Are they avoiding me?" she asked when they sat down.

"I think seeing you in a towel was too much for them, or it may be that they think I am in love with you," he said quietly.

"Roy Mustang! You told them, you better hope none of them say anything, I can't believe you. It is against the law for us to be together."

"Actually, Fallman said it isn't. He was able to recite word for word the rules about fraternization. Apparently as long as none of my other subordinates don't think I am playing favorites because we are married then it is perfectly fine. If they do, then there is an investigation, which Hughes would handle, and if they find out it is true you just get transferred to another department in the building," he explained, stretched out across the seats across from Riza with his eyes closed.

"Am I still a bit drunk, or did you say married?" she asked.

"If you're drunk then you seem pretty coherent for someone drunk," he replied, a lopsided smirk adorning his face.

"Just know that I won't let you get out of paperwork just because we're married," she told him, unable to keep a straight face.

"I think I would be disappointed if you stopped threatening me. It kind of makes me want to kiss you," he replied looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She motioned for him to sit up and sat next to him, "Really?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Oddly, yes," he admitted, "So does having you this close," he said, now facing her.

She smiled as his lips touched hers. Years of repressed desire, passion, and love shot through her body. She would pull her gun on anybody that so much as stared at the door to their cabin.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-See, I didn't make you wait long, only 6 hours. Tell me do you think it was good where it ended, or should I have cut it off at the last page break? I don't know the story about Mrs. Hawkeye, just that she wasn't really around long, so I used it to kind of help build this. I think if Riza's mother was murdered it kind of gives Riza a reason to start learning to handle a gun when she was young. I won't bore you with my notes anymore, for now.

Thank you for reviewing: Dreximgirl, Lady Lola Laflaunda, Riza Hawkeye 9, RizaHawkeye21, TornadicWolf666, Mirage992, OTP, Envious Rinoa Mustang, Animeluvr8, MoonStarDutchess, Bizzy, Kuroxdoragon, RedSoul, Lili, Dat New Writa, jHeyTTernallie, AM Elric, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, Saffiremoon21, Azilie, Dailenna, Hmmingbird, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Lover.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Dryphter, Mitchi Takahashi, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStar Alchemist. Thank you to everyone for reading. Please Review!


	25. Only In Dreams

I do not own FMA. Nor do I own the lyrics of Only In Dreams-they belong to Weezer-and are _italicized_

**:)-------(:**

_You can't resist her_

_She's in your bones _

_She's in your marrow_

_And your ride home._

Roy Mustang sat in the backseat of the car as she drove. It had been another late night and he refused to let her walk home alone. He knew she only agreed to drive the machine because she didn't want him to walk home alone either. It was a compromise, she wouldn't be walking around outside during the late hour, and he wouldn't go home in the rain unprotected. It was easier to watch her from the backseat without being noticed. He could watch her eyes in the rear view mirror and if he sat behind the passenger seat he could watch her every movement. The way she gently held the steering wheel at ten and two. How she checked each intersection with a quick turn of the head. He was disappointed to see his apartment building looming to the side of the car. Most of the windows in the buidling were dark. He quickly got out of the vehicle and motioned for her to roll the window down. He crouched down a bit then gave his apologies for keeping her at the office so late, bid her goodnight, and cautioned her to drive safely. She promised to get home in one piece and said goodnight. He unlocked the door to the building and took the elevator to his apartment on the fifth floor. He immediately went to his window and pulled aside the curtains, she was still there. He smiled as he walked over to the light switch and flipped on the lights. On the street a blond military officer smiled and drove away.

_You can't avoid her_

_She's in the air…in the air_

_In between molecules of_

_Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide._

There was no denying it now. Everything seemed to remind him of her. The chess game sitting on his desk sent flashbacks of her teaching him how to play through his mind. The array on the gloves he still had on his hands reminded him of their unique realtionship. The desk took him to of days spent at home sick, when his reliable lieutenant delivered his paperwork to him along with homemade chicken soup and grilled cheese sandwich. On those days she would take home half of his paperwork for herself. He took a shower to try and clear the thoughts of her out of his head, but the minute he lay down on his bed to sleep he was once again sent to another place. After the funeral for Maes Hughes she wouldn't leave him. She knew the state he was in and sat beside him on the bed, which had had the same blankets that he was laying on now on top of it. She had told him not to numb himself to the reality, that the longer he repressed his sorrow the stronger it would grow. He had gotten mad and yelled at her, told her that she shouldn't hold back either. He had already cried at the cemetery, he wanted to do anything but that again. He had wanted her to get mad at him, but she didn't, she was silent so he went on yelling. She had just watched him and when he ran out of steam they grieved for their friend together. He could associate everything he encountered with his Lieutenant, and his mind did, whether he wanted to or not.

_Only in Dreams_

_You see what it means_

_Reach out your hands_

_Hold onto hers_

_But when you wake, it's all been erased_

_And so it seems, only in dreams_

That was why at night his mind always wandered to her. In his dreams they were free to do anything they wanted. They could walk through the park without worrying about psychopathic killers hunting state alchemists. They didn't have to worry about corruption in the government. They helped people. In his dreams she didn't wait for him to turn on the light in his apartment before leaving, no, in his dreams she stayed at his apartment. They went to military functions together, and danced without paying heed to the formalities that should exist between superior and subordinate. His nightmares of Ishbal were worth having if he could dream of her at least one night of the week. The only disappointment of his dreams was having to wake up and go back to reality.

_You walk up to her_

_Ask her to dance_

_She says hey baby, I just might take that chance_

_You say it's a good thing _

_That you float in the air…in the air_

_Up where there's no way I will crush _

_Your pretty toenails into a thousand pieces. _

There were more than a few times that he had been interrupted during one of his dreams by the persistent buzzing of his alarm clock and quickly shut it off only to fall back to sleep in hopes of returning to the dream. In his dreams she would hold his hand and dance with him without hesitation. He would never cause her harm. Nobody would while he protected her.

_Only in Dreams _

_You see what it means_

_Reach out your hands_

_Hold onto hers_

_But when you wake, it's all been erased_

_And so it seems, only in dreams_

One day his dreams, all of them, would become a reality. When they did he wouldn't be disappointed when he woke up, because she would be right there next to him.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.- Not my best, but not my worst. Sorry for the wait, I haven't had time to get to my computer until now. Thank you for reading!

Thank you for reviewing: TornadicWolf666, OTP, RizaHawkeye21, Lady Lola Laflaunda, Bizzy, Mirage992, Riza Hawkeye 9, MoonStarDutchess, AnimeLuvr8, Dreximgirl, Envious Rinoa Mustang, Kuroxdoragon, RedSoul, Lili, Dat New Writa, Dailenna, jHeyTTernallie, AM Elric, Emo-Kid-666, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyaLSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and Black StarAlchemist. I don't know if all of you know how much I appreciate and love your reviews. Thank you so much!


	26. Dried Roses

I do not own FMA.

Word Count: 1,180

**:)-------(:**

Valentine's Day was always something Riza Hawkeye had looked forward to in her younger innocent years. She used to like seeing the way people expressed their love on this special day. The flood of flowers that overran the town, the smiles that lovers couldn't wipe off their faces, the way more people walked hand in hand down the streets, and the general air of happiness that filled the town. Her father had always planted a new rose or flower bush in the garden for her mother and gave Riza a box of heart shaped candies. Her mother used to love to go outside during warm days and tend to the various plants that thrived in her garden and clipping bouquets to decorate their house. After her mother was killed it was too hard for her Father to keep up the tradition, and for Riza to really enjoy the day. It wasn't that she was bitter, but the magic of the day had just disappeared for her.

The one thing Riza did to honor her mother's memory was to tend to the garden where the ashes of her mother had been spread.

* * *

One stormy night when Riza Hawkeye was fourteen, four years after the death of her mother, a boy knocked on the door of her house. This boy was none other than a drenched fifteen-year-old Roy Mustang, eager to become the student of Mr. Hawkeye. During the next two years they were forced to be civil to one another, and even help each other. Over breakfast and dinner conversations, that her father had always initiated, they came to understand each other, and a friendship was slowly formed between the two.

* * *

It was on a cold February morning that the sixteen-year-old Riza Hawkeye was surprised by the young man.

The seventeen-year-old Roy Mustang would admit that when he first met her he thought he would never grow to like her, she was too cold, distant, stubborn, tomboyish, and that was be just the beginning of his list. Watching her and interacting with her over the past two years had changed his mind, and he had even begun to develop a strange attraction towards her. He learned the reasons behind her behavior and noticed her other traits. She was loyal, determined, kind, self-conscious, strong, and devoted. The one thing he couldn't figure out about her was her love of gardening. It just went completely against everything that was Riza. When he asked she told him it was relaxing, but he noticed the way her eyes had glassed over at the question. He later questioned Hawkeye-sensei and discovered that the garden was the only connection she had with her mother aside from fading memories.

On the cold February morning he watched her climb the hill behind the house to the white willow tree they had had picnics at over the past summer. Hawkeye-sensei was in town helping a friend construct an addition to his house for a new addition to his family. Roy Mustang walked out to the front yard and clipped a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses from the garden. He tied it together with a simple blue ribbon he had bought in town.

Riza sat on the swing her father had put on the old willow tree long ago, unmoving, just staring at the cloudy sky. Her thoughts were somewhere else that was why a gentle push against her back startled her, almost causing her to fall off the swing.

Two arms steadied her, "It's just me," the all to familiar voice of her father's student announced. When she relaxed he pulled the swing back a little and gave her another push. The two continued like that until it started to drizzle. When Riza got off the swing she noticed the bouquet in his hand and raised an eyebrow at him.

He diverted his eyes from her questioning gaze, "Happy Valentine's Day," he said quickly, almost smashing his words together, and held out the handpicked bouquet towards her.

She was taken aback that it was for her. She had thought it was for one of the many girls in town that swooned over his charm and good looks. Uncertain of what to do she took the bouquet, blushing when her fingertips brushed his hand, and whispered a bashful thank you. When the bouquet left his hand he finally looked at her, and upon seeing her blush flashed a smile that she returned.

"They're from your garden," he supplied.

"My mother's garden," she corrected taking in the dusky pink, rich red, and pure white of the soft rose petals, "They're beautiful." Her eyes began to moisten as she looked from the roses to him.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "She'd want you to be happy," he said gingerly. She could only nod in reply as a single tear traveled down her face. He brushed the tear away with his thumb and pulled her into a gentle hug. Her hands were quick to return the embrace, right hand still clutching the bouquet. In that silent moment he comforted her more than her father ever had. They stood, pressed closely together until the drizzle turned into a pour. That day Roy Mustang made Riza Hawkeye believe in the magic of Valentine's Day again.

* * *

Ten years later the twenty-six-year-old Riza Hawkeye woke up in her apartment to the warmth of her dog curled up next to her. She smiled and scratched the dog's back as he woke up. Hanging on the wall above her dresser was a bouquet of dried roses, the first one she had ever received. It was that day again.

She walked to work with Hayate at her heels and observed the people buzzing about happily on the streets. The flower shops were opened early and bustling with activity. Paper hearts decorated the windows of both shops and houses. Merchants were putting out their best candies, chocolates, cards, and jewelry for the occasion. She strolled into her office and smiled when she saw the bouquet of roses on her desk amidst an assortment of other gifts. Every year for the past ten years she had always received the same arrangement without a card, but she didn't need one she knew who they were from. She quickly cleared her desk of the other gifts and then set a box of homemade peanut-butter cookies on his desk. She found it funny that he didn't really enjoy the chocolate that his admirers were so adamant about giving him.

* * *

When her co-workers got to the office they would all wonder who had sent her the bouquet, even Roy would get a kick out of "guessing" who her admirer was. She would just ignore their questions and theories like always and tell them to get to work. During the day she would comment on how beautiful the bouquet was, and he would in turn say how good the peanut-butter cookies he had gotten were. It was their way to say thank you without letting the whole office know about their exchange.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.- You would not believe how long it took me to come up with an idea I liked for the Valentine's Day challenge. Anyways, I put their tree from my past one-shots in here. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I apologize for ages being off, I am too lazy to go look it up at the moment, it is actually about 2 a.m. my time and I need to finish homework for my 8 am class. 2/15/07-grammatical corrections made

Thanks for reviewing: Dailenna, Lady Lola Laflaunda, Mirage992, TornadicWolf666, Bizzy, Riza Hawkeye 9, MoonStarDutchess, AnimeLuvr8, OTP, Dreximgirl, Envious Rinoa Mustang, Kuroxdoragon, RizaHawkeye21, RedSoul, Lili, Dat New Writa. jHeyTTernallie, AM Elric, Emo-Kid-666, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, President Quatre Winner, Hunter-Robin, KT Rose, Midnight Moon, Words Without, Yoo-HooLuvr.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and Black Star Alchemist. Thanks to everyone for reading also!


	27. Their Queen

I do not own FMA

Inspired by events of Chapter 62 of the manga.

**:)-------(:**

He had always been an eager student, that was what all of his teachers had loved about him.

There was one teacher whom had taught him a lesson he would never forget.

* * *

"Okay General, what is this one? It looks important." The obsidian-eyed young man asked the man across from him.

The man took off his lasses and cleaned them before answering, "This, my boy, is the king," he rolled the regal black figure between his fingers, "The king is the piece that determines the outcome of the game. He should only be moved if he must, fore when he is open to attacks with no way to safety the game is over."

"So, he is the most important," Roy concluded.

The man smiled jovially, "Not quite," he said placing the king back on the checkered board and plucking up the piece next to it, "She is the queen, the best defense and offence you have. Her moves are the least restricted. She is the king's savoir, do not put her in harms way until you absolutely must. Use her to protect your king, but make sure to protect her also."

"Yes Sir," he replied committing the words to memory.

* * *

For the next two years Roy would sit across the chessboard from Grumman trying to come out of the game with his king standing. During their games Grumman would talk non-stop about the daughter he lost to another man and the granddaughter he had only met once. He raved about what a natural shooting stance she had and her gift with aim. He even called her a born queen, able to face the world many females refused to see. 

Roy's father died when he was 13 and Roy stopped visiting General Grumman, his time was spent pouring over Alchemy books and taking care of his depressed mother. Less than a year after his father died his mother followed, and Roy was alone.

General Grumman couldn't forget the promising young man and took him in without hesitation. Grumman noted his interest in alchemy and sent him to study under a great alchemist.

* * *

In his teacher's daughter, Riza, Roy found a queen, one much like the granddaughter Grumman had described to him. Roy had even told Riza that General Grumman would enjoy her company.

* * *

Years later they met on the battlefield and made a promise. She agreed to watch his back as long as he stayed on the path to his dream. After the war he got assigned to Eastern Headquarters and she followed him.

It was there that he was reunited with General Grumman, and their chess games were continued. Roy discussed his ambitions with the older man and told him of the woman that stood by his side. Whenever his first lieutenant came up in the conversation the older man would get a strange look in his eyes, one that almost frightened Roy. Inevitably every session ended with Roy dodging General Grumman's attempts to arrange a marriage between Roy and his mysterious granddaughter.

* * *

When Roy was relocated to Central Headquarters General Grumman gave him a small chessboard, the one they used every week, with a note attached. 

Roy,

Our queens are one in the same. You brought her back to me when I thought I would never see her again. Do not forget your dreams.

Your teacher's father-in-law,

General Grumman

P.S. When hope seems lost turn to the queen.

Roy had been surprised when he first read the note, but part of him had always suspected Riza was Grumman's granddaughter. It was the postscript that startled him. Inside the black queen a message was stowed away. It gave Roy explicit details on how to contact General Grumman in secret if anything ever happened. He kept the game in his office, one day when all of his pieces were lost and all of his moves exhausted it would come in handy. He had learned from General Grumman that calling check did not mean the game was over.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.- I felt like making a backstory to the relationship between Roy and Grumman. It didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it too, but that has been happening a lot lately. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

Thak you for reviewing: AM Elric, Lady Lola Laflaunda, Mirage992, TornadicWolf666, Animeluvr8, Dailenna, OTP, Riza Hawkeye 9, President Quatre Winner, Legendary Chimera, Bizzy, BlknBluPanther1, MoonStarDutchess, Dreximgirl, RizaHawkeye21, Envious Rinoa Mustang, Kuroxdoragon, RedSoul, Lili, Dat New Writa, jHeyTTernallie, Emo-Kid-666, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, Saffiremoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165. Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	28. St Patrick's Day

**I do not own FMA**

Word Count: 1,495

Oh, this is AU - Everyone's favorite military team is now a newspaper staff in America!

**Kiss Me I'm Irish- no really I am- Yay for St. Patrick's Day**

**:)-------(:**

"Riza, you're not wearing any green," Jean said stepping closer.

The blonde woman didn't stop typing, but shot him a glare and muttered, "Earrings."

Jean's smile faded as his eyes fell on the emerald studs, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" A raven-haired man asked as he entered the small office.

"She always wears a minimal amount of green on St. Patrick's Day. Two years ago it was her hairclip, then nail polish, and now earrings," he informed his boss and turned back to Riza, "When you arrive at Kain's party we expect you to be wearing more green. You should be wearing a shirt that says 'kiss me I'm Irish' or 'everybody loves an Irish girl'. Look at me and Kain, we're giving the holiday of our homeland proper honor."

Hawkeye tore her gaze away from the computer screen and surveyed her co-worker, "Green isn't your color Jean. Oh, and please inform Kain that I won't be able to attend his party," she said focusing on her article.

Jean turned to the man laughing on the other side of the room, "So Kain is really having a party? He doesn't seem the type," Roy inquired straightening his forest green tie.

Jean's face fell as the voice of said party host entered the office, "I am not having a party. Jean, please stop inviting people, I thought we were going to go to a pub again this year."

Jean quickly turned to his co-worker, "Don't worry I already took care of everything. Everyone has already agreed to come, we can't cancel."

"Why can't it be at your place?" Kain whined.

"It isn't big enough, plus you have a pool," Jean said with a dazed look as he imagined the night's possibilities.

"Both of you get to work, we need to have everything ready so no one has to come in tomorrow. I want all of the columns turned into the editors and at least read over once. No one leaves the office until that is finished."

* * *

Three hours later Riza clicked the save button and turned to Roy, "That was the last one, is everyone done?" 

"It seems Jean has another to finish, about pre-season baseball," Roy looked at her across the room, "Why don't you accompany me to Kain's party?"

"Black Hayate gets scared by all the ruckus and chews on everything, I can't leave him at home," she explained.

"That isn't a proper excuse, I'm sure Kain would love to see Hayate again, so just bring him along. Plus the Elric brothers will be there, you haven't seen them for a while."

"I'd rather not be around intoxicated co-workers?" she tried.

"Better, but you can just leave when things get out of hands. So I'll pick you up in two hours," he smirked, "Oh, and wear more green tonight, you are Irish aren't you?"

"We don't have all the articles in yet, you said," she began.

"Yes, I know what I said, go let everyone know that all the writers who have received their edited pieces may go home, along with all editors that are finished, and everyone else. I will see you in two hours," he dismissed her.

"I don't want to go," she said.

"If you don't go then Grumman will be pestering me all night for an answer," he explained. When she gave him a confused expression he elaborated, "He keeps asking me to marry his granddaughter. He just won't take no for an answer, and I haven't even met her," he let out an exasperated sigh, "I know he won't ask if you're with me, he never does."

Riza paled at learning this information and decided to go. She could ask her grandfather about his proposition, and she would get the information from his inebriated mind. "I'll be ready in two hours," she said coolly and did as he ordered.

* * *

She was just putting Black Hayate on his leash when Roy knocked on her door. The small dog barked and pulled against the restraint to get to the door, "Calm down boy," she muttered and released the rope. Hayate flew forward and out the doggy door to greet his friend. Riza opened the door to find Roy laughing at Hayate tangled up in the leash. 

Roy smiled, "You definitely look better in green than Jean," he said staring at sleeveless shimmering emerald top that drew his attention to his favorite part of the female anatomy.

Riza cleared her throat and stammered a thank you when his eyes moved to her blushing face.

"Shall we go?" he asked distracting himself with Black Hayate's leash. The dog barked in response and pulled on the leash.

The first ten minutes of their walk was silent except for Hayate's excited yips. Roy kept his attention focused on the bundle of fur to keep his mind from wandering to dangerous thoughts of Riza.

Riza contemplated running home to pull on a shirt that was more conservative, she hadn't thought the tiny bit of skin it revealed would have that much of an impact. The thought of drunken men staring at made her shiver.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, finally turning his attention towards her.

"The wind is a bit cold, I should have grabbed my jacket," she said quickly.

Roy handed her the leash and quickly removed his coat, "This should help," he said placing the coat on her shoulders and taking back the leash. From there conversation flowed easily until they reached Kain's house.

* * *

"You're actually wearing a green shirt," Jean cheered raising his glass of jack and coke to the air, "Have you seen Mr. Grumman yet, he is sloshed," Jean said having difficulty with his last word. 

Riza just nodded and told him to take it easy on the drinks. Roy was off getting himself a beer and she looked for her intoxicated grandfather. He wasn't hard to find, being one of the few men with gray hair in the entire crowd. Kain intercepted her and thanked her for bringing Hayate, the dog currently rested in his arms soaking up the attention of females cooing at him and Kain. She quickly thanked him and made a beeline for her grandfather. His back was turned to her and he was talking with someone, but she interrupted him anyways, "Grandfather," she said loudly.

He wheeled around to face her, his face was flushed from consuming the liquor and his glassy eyes held their usual jovial light, "Here she is, my dear granddaughter. Now you have to give me a real reason for saying no," he said stepping aside to reveal an annoyed Roy Mustang with two drinks in his hand.

"Umm, hi?" she attempted.

Roy looked between the two unsure of what to say, "You, you're, he's?"

"Yes, isn't my granddaughter lovely? You two are perfect for each other, everyone knows it," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Watch."

Grumman climbed on a nearby coffee table and called for everyone's attention. After silence filled the room and all eyes were on him he spoke in a loud, slow, slightly slurred voice, "Raise your glass if you think these to should get married," he pointed to Roy and Riza and raised his own glass spilling a couple drops of the alcohol in the process.

Riza watched in horror as all of her co-workers brought their drinks to the air along with some of the complete strangers that filled the room.

Grumman looked at the pair with a sloppy smirk, "Go on Roy, ask her."

Riza blushed as the crowd starting chanting 'ask her, ask her'.

Roy gulped and took her hand in his, "Riza Hawkeye." The crowd stopped chanting, Grumman clapped, and Hayate wiggled out of Kain's arms and ran to his owner.

Roy took a deep breath and gave her a slow smile, "Riza Hawkeye, would you like to leave now?"

Riza nodded in response. Roy grabbed Hayate's leash and the three of them made a dash for the back door. The crowd stared in confusion and Grumman growled.

* * *

Once they safely navigated their way from Kain's backyard to the street they both slowed down to a walk. 

It took both of them a few minutes to realize they were still holding hands. Riza looked to their entwined fingers and then to Roy, only to find he was staring at her, "Sorry about that, I guess my plan didn't work," he apologized giving her hand a light squeeze.

"I can't believe he did that," she said indignantly and Hayate barked in agreement. They stopped walking.

Roy gave deep laugh, "That was the worst first date I have ever had. We should give it another try."

Riza smiled at him, "Are you asking me out on a date Roy Mustang?"

"It would seem so," he returned her smile, "So would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow?"

"I would like that, but let's not tell my grandfather."

**:)-------(:**

**A.N.-** Thanks for reading. Finally one went the way I wanted it to. This was written for a challenge for the RoyxRiza forum- go check it out, I have the link on my profile. Please Review. Havoc's drink-Jack Daniels(whiskey) mixed with coke.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing: OTP, Mirage992, Military-Dog, Animeluvr8, Lady Lola Laflaunda, Bizzy, Riza Hawkeye 9, Words Without, Lili, RedSoul, Dailenna, AM Elric, TornadicWolf666, President Quatre Winner, Legendary Chimera, BlknBlePanter1, MoonStarDutchess, Dreximgirl, Envious Rinoa Mustang, Kuroxdoragon, RizaHawkeye21, Dat New Writa, jHeyTTernallie, Emo-Kid-666, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panter of the Fifth Realm, and Black Star Alchemist.


	29. New Surroundings

**I do not own FMA**

Edited 3/9/07-Thanks Dai

**"**Ah, so it was this spacious"-Direct quote from ch. 62 of manga

**:)-------(:**

"Ah, so it was this spacious," Roy sighed as he took a seat in the now empty office. It was almost funny now that he thought about it. He had always imagined he would loose his friends to death, not reassignment.

Little traces of his old subordinates screamed out to him as his eyes roved around the room. An ashtray sat on Havoc's desk with ashes and cigarette butts piled to the rim. A crossword puzzle Fallman had completed was discarded in a trash bin. The tally marks Breda had carved into the side of his desk to keep track of his victories from the chess-like game he played. The "Adopt A Pet" sign Fuery hung on their communication board. The coat Hawkeye had left behind. Roy did a double take and stared at her coat in surprise. Her appearance just a moment before was the first time she had been in the office since before her stakeout of Fallman's hideout. He thought it was odd that she hadn't taken her coat when she gathered her other items.

He imagined her walking back into his office to grab the coat and chastising him for staring off into space. He no longer had distractions. No more shooting down Havoc's futile attempts at finding a girlfriend, or listening to the pointless arguments between the other men. No more Black Hayate causing Breda to scream like a little girl, or Fuery to bring in strays. No more Hawkeye to distract him with the odd fragrance of roses and gunpowder that drove his mind to inappropriate thoughts. He had no reason not to complete his paperwork now. He sighed and pulled a stack of documents she had organized during her brief visit to his office to the front of his desk and began reading. Maybe he would deliver her coat to her after work.

* * *

Riza sat at her polished desk unsure of what to do. She began to wonder if all the other units were as efficient as her new team. She had only been there for an hour and the other officers had started their paperwork. They each filed it on their own when they finished. All she had to do was let Bradley know when he had a phone call or meeting. Her only paperwork was making sure to write down future appointments and take phone messages. There was another aide to sort and give him his paperwork, and one to file it all when he was finished.

The office was too quiet. There weren't any idle conversations, and no one spoke unless they had to. Not even the tapping of a pen or drumming of fingers permeated the silence. She started to miss the mingled smell of smoke, coffee, aftershave, and cologne. She wanted to go to the shooting grounds to vent about her team's lack of work. She missed having to tell Mustang to start his paperwork, listening to his soft breathing when he fell asleep, and pretending not to notice when he stared at her.

She would go insane if she didn't do something. She had already cleaned her pistols. She couldn't go to the shooting range, Bradley would suspect her of something if she did. She didn't want to get out the romance novel she was reading for fear of what the other girls in her office would think or ask. She hadn't worried about it before, because her old team didn't ask due to their fear of her guns and aim. In her new environment no one was afraid of her, they knew she was a hostage to keep an alchemist in check. Riza sighed and opened up the appointment book. If she didn't have anything to do she could at least compile of list of Mustang's enemies. Maybe later she would write a letter to everyone else. While skimming the pages of the appointment book she wondered if Mustang would get her hint and use her "forgotten" coat as a reason to drop by her apartment later.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.- Wow, this was shorter than I thought it would be. Next week's update will be better, I promise.

Thank you for reviewing : TornadicWolf666, jHeyTTernallie, OTP, RizaHawkeye21, FallenAngelEscence23, AM Elric, MoonStarDutchess, WinglessFairy25, Dreximgirl, Bizzy, BlknBluPanther1, Dailenna, Military-Dog, Riza Hawkeye 9, Legendary Chimera, Lady Lola Laflaunda, Mirage992, AnimeLuvr8, Words Without, Lili, RedSoul, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Mustang, Kuroxdoragon, Dat New Writa, Emo-side-of-Gin, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, LoyalSoul, Hunter-Robin, Ice Panther of the Fifht Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist. Thank you to everyone for reading.


	30. Just Another Day

I do not own FMA

Spoiler Alert

Contains information from manga about Ishbalan War, Roy's past, and Riza's past. In other words if you haven't read past chapter 58, and do not whish to know any of the information given about the previously mentioned subjects until you read it do not continue.

**Special thanks to Dailenna for looking through this before I posted it and for the themes:** Scar/Usless/Organ.

**:)-------(:**

It was a typical Monday morning for Riza Hawkeye. She spent the first hour at work sorting Mustang's paperwork and greeting her co-workers as they entered the office in the usual order. Fuery wandered in first with a bagel, a cup of orange juice, and bright smile. Falman was next with his steaming mug of coffee and a newspaper tucked under his arm. Then, Breda and Havoc walked in talking animatedly about the outcome of the previous night's bets. Mustang sauntered in last, as always, and everyone began, or at least pretended to begin their work.

Mustang began to recite the excuse for his tardiness when Riza placed his paperwork on his desk, "Hawkeye, General Hakuro took the liberty of pulling me aside when I walked in this morning. It seems that Scar has been sighted recently. You, Havoc, and I are to lead a team of officers on search duty from 1300 hours until 1700 hours. Fuery, Breda, and Fallman are to stay behind in the office and split Havoc's paperwork between them. As for you and I, we have to come back and finish ours."

"Are you going to tell Havoc or wait until we leave to fill him in?"

Havoc glanced up at the sound of his name, "Huh?"

"Right," Roy said and explained the situation to everyone in the office.

Havoc's shoulders slumped at the prospect of encountering Scar again, but he was glad to know they wouldn't have rain like last time and that he didn't have to do his paperwork.

Roy sat down after his announcement was over and began his paperwork without complaint. He had decided the day was going to be long enough without having to come back and finish it later.

* * *

Riza set her pen aside and rubbed her cramped hand. She had made an astonishing dent in her paperwork. It was only 1000 hours and she was three quarters of the way done. She opened up one of the many drawers she kept ammunition in and grabbed a full box. Without bothering to ask for permission she began to leave the office. 

The scratching of Mustang's pen stopped, "Hawkeye, where are you going? We still have three hours."

"The shooting range Sir," she answered without stopping.

Havoc looked up as she passed by, "I thought we had until 1300 hours, where're you going?"

Riza rolled her eyes at his selective hearing, "You 'thought' correctly. I'm going to the shooting range. I expect you to have at least one third of your paperwork done before we have lunch Havoc."

Havoc groaned as he watched her leave the office.

* * *

Riza shivered and wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I must be getting a cold," she mumbled under her breath while taking aim. She fired her last shot. She took off the protective goggles and earmuffs as the paper target slid forward for her to inspect. She looked over her aim with an approving nod and left the booth. She knew she could be better, but she could also be a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

Roy looked to the clock and set down his pen, "Hawkeye, Havoc, we should go eat lunch before our mission." 

"Yes Sir," the First and Second Lieutenants answered in unison. They left the office with Mustang and Havoc deciding where to eat lunch while Hawkeye followed behind silently.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang, you and your subordinates will lead a contingent of thirty men in Central's Eastern quadrant. Three radios will be with your other supplies on the transit so that you may further divide your group if you wish. You can also contact the squads searching the other quadrants with these radios. Everything you will need is waiting for you on the transit. You are now dismissed." 

"Thank you Sir," Roy saluted Hakuro. Hawkeye and Havoc followed suit and then left.

* * *

In the transit truck Mustang introduced himself to the group of soldiers he would temporarily command and went over the information Hakuro had provided him with, "Scar is not armed, but he has the same potential for destruction all alchemists have. We will stay together until it is absolutely necessary to break up. When this happens, " Roy paused and nodded to Hawkeye and Havoc, "you will split up according to the color wristband my subordinate has given you. Reds will follow me, blacks go with First Lieutenant Hawkeye, and blues with Second Lieutenant Havoc. We will be going to the Easter quadrant. This map I have been provided with indicates that Scar was most recently spotted there. It is very important that you are all alert and careful, do not act alone." 

Riza sat down next to Mustang and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The action caught the attention of her commanding officer, "Are you okay," he whispered, "It's unlike you to be nervous in this type of situation. First, you barely ate, and now you're sweating."

"I'm not nervous Sir, I'm just coming down with something."

"You should go to the infirmary when we are finished."

"Sir, it is nothing major, just a cold."

Roy forced his thoughts back to the situation at hand knowing he couldn't make her go anywhere she didn't want to.

* * *

It was 1509 hours and they had spotted him. So far they hadn't split up once, but it was time to. 

Mustang's group blocked off his first path of escape, directly in front of him. Hawkeye's unit gathered to the right side of Mustang's and Havoc's to the left. They had him surrounded with a wall to his back. Mustang called over the radio to notify all the other search teams of their location for extra back up, just in case.

Scar did not freeze as many would have done in his case. Instead, he charged forward with his right arm extended, "You will not be happy that we have met again, Flame Alchemist!"

Hawkeye took aim and fired a round of shots at him. Havoc gaped in surprise that her bullets had missed their target. He looked in her direction to find her gasping for breath with and arm wrapped around her stomach. In between sharp breaths she yelled at her team, "What are you fools doing, fire!"

Roy was brought out of his own worry with her last word. He snapped and surrounded Scar with a ring of flames. When Roy was sure the Ishbalan was contained he ran to his First Lieutenant's side, "Hawkeye, what is going on?"

"I don't know," she said in ragged breaths. She was on her knees with one hand supporting her weight and the other still wrapped around the source of pain. She was pale and sweat ran down her face. Her jaw was clenched in pain and both of her hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists.

Roy got down on the ground next to her and searched his pockets for a handkerchief, "Havoc, take control until the others get here." Upon finding the desired piece of cloth he mopped up the sweat on her face. He took off a glove and held the back of his hand to her forehead. He pulled his hand away in surprise. She was burning up. He watched as her eyes widened and body convulsed as she threw up. He could see her arm shaking as her body emptied itself of her stomach's contents. When she finally stopped her arm gave way and he caught her as she lost consciousness.

Havoc was at his side, "Colonel, what happened?"

"We have to get her to a hospital."

Roy was too distracted to notice the presence of another, a sparkling, shirtless Major Armstrong.

"My knowledge of this city tells me the nearest one is a ten minute jog. Shall I carry her?"

Roy nodded and watched as Armstrong cradled her unconscious body. She almost looked like a child in his hulking arms. Roy suppressed a chill as he remembered the day during the Ishbalan War when Armstrong had snapped. He suppressed a second shudder when he realized Hawkeye looked just as lifeless as the child Armstrong had been mourning and holding back then.

* * *

Roy was arguing with the nurse, Marissa, again. He wanted to see Hawkeye, but the redhead kept repeating the rule that only family members were allowed in the room unless the patient said otherwise, and this particular patient was still asleep. Roy growled, none of his charms were working on her. Hell, she wouldn't have even looked twice at him if he hadn't been pestering her. He walked away to gather his wits. He would have to do it there was no other way. Hopefully, this Marissa would keep it a secret.

* * *

Roy set his jaw in determination and stormed off down the hall until he stumbled across a door labeled "Caution, Furnace Room." He smirked that was just what he had been looking for. He checked the hall for passers-by. When he was alone he quickly drew a transmutation circle to unlock the door and slipped inside. In the corner of the room was a pile of coals. He pulled out his handy piece of chalk again.

* * *

Roy walked up to Marissa again, "If I give you proof that we are engaged will you let me see her?" 

Marissa looked up at him with unbelieving eyes, "If you could prove it to me, yes. You would be considered her next of kin, I would have to."

Roy smirked, "On the same chain as her dog tags is a ring. It is gold with a ruby as the centerpiece. Framing the ruby on each side are three small diamonds. On the inside of the ring an inscription has been made. It reads 'Always and Forever, Elizabeth, The Flame of my Heart'. That is the engagement ring I gave her. It is too dangerous for us to let our enemies know about our relationship, so we have kept it hidden. I also keep mine on the same chain as my dog tags. I had to go to the bathroom to take them off, I don't want anyone else to see what I am showing you. Alchemists have enemies everywhere."

"Okay, show me your proof."

He pulled the chain normally worn around his neck from his pocket and placed it in her hand. She studied it carefully and handed it back, "I'll be right back."

Roy grinned in triumph and took a seat on the bench across from the desk. Marissa returned a few minutes later, "This way please." Roy followed the irritated redhead to room 341. She ushered him inside and gave him the basic instructions on which buttons not to push, what buttons to push in an emergency, and so on before she left him in the room alone.

He collapsed in the chair beside the railed bed with a sigh and surveyed Riza. Her hair was out of its customary clip and pooled around her shoulders. Her skin still seemed pale due to the harsh florescent hospital lights. An I.V. was attached to her left wrist. He wondered if she had even been in a real hospital before.

Her father had been very cautious about the tattoo on her back. Too worried that the doctor would ask questions about a child having a tattoo. Roy didn't even think the examiners saw it during her physical before entering the academy or the one before she was sent off to the Ishbalan War. It would probably be in her file if they knew about it. Too many people were interested in alchemy for her to be safe if the tattoo was common knowledge. Roy felt a dull rage towards the man who had used his daughter as notebook paper. He ran his hands through his hair in agitation. It felt like so long ago that she had asked him to burn and crush her back. Even when she was so desperate for him to destroy the entire thing he couldn't bring himself to destroy more than the most important parts of the design. He destroyed the parts that no one would be able to figure out unless they asked him.

He scooted the chair as close to the bed as possible. It was almost laughable that the appendix, the most useless organ in the human body, could bring her down to her knees. He silently thanked the gods, the ones he didn't even believe in, that she was okay. He took her hand in his and rested his head on the rail framing the bed.

* * *

Riza woke up and used her left hand to shield her eyes from the dim lighting of the room she was in. The last thing she could clearly recall was the pain she had thought was a stomachache getting sharper and moving down to her lower abdomen. Had they gotten him? 

Her attention quickly shifted to her right side. Someone had squeezed her hand. A mess of black hair was all she could see of the head resting on the railing. She squeezed back, "Roy?"

His head shot up and he turned to look at her. She started to laugh at the red mark running down the side of his face and the line of drool that clung to the rail, but the laugh ended quickly when pain shot through her abdomen.

"How do you feel?" Roy asked while wiping away the trail of saliva with his sleeve.

"No fever, the pain is different. What happened? Did we capture him?"

"After you shouted fire I made a circle of flames around him, then I was at your side, and had Havoc took over. The thirty men blocked what we thought were all possible exits and waited for back up. By the time Armstrong arrived with his men from the Northern quadrant my flames had dwindled down. It seems that I chose the wrong spot to trap him. He escaped through a manhole. Hakuro got someone to replace the two of us. Havoc should be done soon. As for you, I've been informed that you had an inflamed appendix. We brought you here and they preformed surgery to remove the useless organ. The incision they made in your abdomen explains why you still feel some pain. It took me a while to convince the staff to let me in here. They kept insisting family only until you woke up and permitted my visit."

"How did you convince them otherwise?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It would seem that my charm is useless against some of the female population, but I knew that you still keep your mother's wedding ring on your identification tags. Then I borrowed a piece of coal to create my own ring. I convinced one of the nurses that we are engaged," he explained holding up his little gold trinket for her to see.

"You are an idiot. What it someone overheard you? What if she goes off and tells someone?"

"Does it really make that much of a difference Riza? You can't tell me you don't overhear the whispers. People already think we are secretly engaged, some even believe we're married. Would it really hurt if someone else thought the same thing? Don't tell me you haven't thought about making it true someday."

"I suppose you're right. Why try to stop the rumors when we are already bound so tightly together," Riza smiled as she finished the sentence. She sat up and removed her hand from his. She fumbled with the railing until she was able to lower it. Roy watched her silently and joined her on the bed when she made room for him.

Riza fell asleep next to him recalling the day before he had left them to join the military. That day he had been the one to make room on his bed for her. They had just lain down next to each other comfortable with silence. It had been that day that she realized her path would forever cross his.

Roy fell asleep soon after her knowing that while she was asleep the nurses wouldn't allow anyone else in the room. They were safe to be together, if only just for a few moments.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.- I hope that I didn't get Armstrong's character off too far, this is the first time I have written him. Oh, and how is Scar's one line? First time I've written him too. And I somehow managed to get a bit of fluff in there, let me tell you, that definitely came from left field. Hopefully I got all the spelling/grammer mistake out of here, if not let me know, I like to go back and fix them. Thanks for reading!

Thank you to everyone for reviewing: AM Elric, OTP, Mirage992, Dailenna, Riza Hawkeye 9, Military-Dog, Jennlyn78, AnimeLuvr8, MoonStarDutchess, Bizzy, Lady Lola Laflauna, WinglessFairy25, TornadicWolf666, jHeyTTernallie, RizaHawkeye21, FallenAnfelEscence23, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanter1, Legendary Chimera, Words Without, Lili, RedSoul, President Quatre Winner, Envioud Rinoa Mustang, Kuroxdoragon, Dat New Writa, Emo-Side-Of-Gin, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Tkahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	31. Sunday Rendezvous

**I do not own FMA**

**Special thanks to Dia for the themes and for looking over the beginning of it. **

**:)-------(:**

"You've got to stop telling your dates that you work for the Flame Alchemist, or they'll keep using you to get to him," Breda consoled his, once again, single friend.

"I bet he'd date anyone that wore a skirt," Havoc growled, and took a long puff from his cigarette.

"And you wouldn't?" Falman chuckled.

"I would not!" Havoc said indignantly. "She would have to have a nice rack too."

The three men sitting around him stared at the blond unsure of how to reply.

"You see, we could probably get Fuery all prettied up. You know, slap a skirt on him, some make-up, and heels. Viola instant date for Mustang, but I wouldn't fall for that."

"You're on," Breda said quickly.

"Excuse me," Fuery spluttered, "Don't I have a choice in this?"

"Nope, you're going to pretend to be Havoc's date, and then act like you think Mustang is a great catch. If he hits on you, or asks you out Havoc wins. If not, then I win."

"What if he notices it's me?"

"Then I win," Falman announced.

Havoc paled. "He can't. If he even looks suspicious I'm going to say you're your cousin. The last thing I need is for that man to think I'm not straight."

"Or for him to think I'm a cross-dresser. Hey, what do I get out of this?"

"We won't tell Ed about the cat you gave Al," Breda replied.

"Hey, how'd you know about Taffy?"

"I didn't. It was just a lucky guess. The Colonel has been lurking around the park on Sunday nights lately. Let's do it this Sunday. You two can casually bump into him while taking a romantic stroll," Breda said.

"How do you know he is in the park on Sundays?" Havoc asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to know what's going on inside that mind of yours right now. There's a place right across from the park that sells the best hotdogs I've ever had. I usually get one and sit in the park while I eat it."

"Oh."

"We'll have to give Fuery his makeover at my place since the three of you live in the dorms," Falman volunteered.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye observed her subordinates suspiciously while she ate the apple that she had packed with her lunch. It was unusual for them to be huddled so far away from all the commotion of the rest of the soldiers. 

Falman was leaning against the tree while eating his sandwich. If she weren't Riza Hawkeye she might not have noticed that they way he kept looking around the area made it look as if he were on watch. From her perch on the stairs Riza could tell from Fuery's expression that the others were trying to convince him to go along with something he was uncomfortable about. She could tell Breda was smirking from his profile. Warning signals went off in her head. Either he had just made a bet he was going to win, or a practical joke was being set in motion. All she could see of Havoc was the back of his head. This worried her the most. Any wager or practical jokes her men made were originally Havoc's idea, with Breda's intelligent fine-tuning. Some of the blond's ideas were a bit strange - malevolent even. If she had been able to see him she would have been able to tell by the look in his eyes if it was going to be harsh. If it was a bet he would be taking long, slow drags on his cigarette in hopes that his prediction was correct. If it was a practical joke the lit cigarette would hang from his mouth as he discussed the logistics of the operation, and he would inhale the fumes only when Breda was explaining something. Riza Hawkeye took one last bit of her apple, sighed, and walked back into Headquarters, they were in for a long week.

* * *

It was a little past 3:00 p.m. when Fuery, and the cloud hanging over his head, entered Falman's living room. He kept telling himself that as long as they didn't take pictures he would be fine. Fuery's eyes widened in horror when he saw high heels lined up in front of the couch. Next, his eyes found a pile of women's clothing dumped haphazardly onto an arm chair. Then, he saw a box of make-up sitting on the floor. He jumped when he saw four wigged mannequin heads staring at him from a bookshelf. The other men in the room gave what Fuery thought were sadistic laughs. 

"You've got to get used to the heels, so put a pair on now," Havoc told him.

"Where'd you get all of this?"

"Turns out my roommate has a little bit of a fetish. I always suspected he was a cross dresser, it was just a matter of finding the evidence. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone if he let me borrow the shoes and wigs," Breda said nonchalantly.

"I filched some clothes from my sisters' closets. They're away at school, so they won't notice," Havoc shrugged.

"You are evil," Fuery said pointing at Breda unsure of what to make of the new side of his co-worker.

"I prefer the terms persuasive, cunning, and intelligent."

Falman ignored the exchange. "We even have some contacts for you. You get to have green eyes for the night," Falman said producing a little container shaped like a figure eight.

"How'd you know my prescription?"

Havoc gave Fuery a 'I know you aren't that stupid' look and explained, "Your file, how else would we know you shoe size and other measurements? As soon as we told Hughes about the plan he decided to he-"

"You told Hughes! He's not coming near me. Especially not with his camera," Fuery panicked.

"No, he won't be here. He's helping as a way to rope us into baby-sitting Elysia. We also had to promise to look at his pictures at least twice a week," Falman said. "Now onto business, we only have two hours until your date."

"Date! What date? I thought we were just going to pass Mustang in the park."

"Calm down. We have to test your appearance first. If no one looks twice at you, neither will the Chief," Havoc said.

"Why me?" Fuery groaned as he stumbled in the heels.

"Good thing we're having you practice," Falman said and clapped him on the back causing him to fall.

After recovering from his laughter Breda answered the sorrowful Sergeant, "Because you're the youngest, shortest, and have the highest pitched voice out of the three of us. Oh, and I've got the most dirt on you."

"You want dirt?" Fuery shouted. "Fine, I'll give you dirt. Falman, you're a walking talking dictionary, but you can't spell for your life. Havoc, you like Schiezka. Breda, you cheat when you play that game of yours!" When the three men didn't answer Fuery smirked, and flopped down on the couch.

They only remained speechless until the shock of hearing the usually shy man dissipated. They exchanged glances, and silently agreed never to speak of what the smirking Sergeant had said.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to lie?" Falman asked menacingly.

"Now, why don't you go choose an outfit already. Your hair and make-up still need done," Breda told Fuery.

Fuery gulped and reluctantly hobbled over to the chair that held the clothing. Going through the skirts he was shocked to find two were made of leather. He would never wear something that was made from an animal's hide. He was equally as shocked to find a shirt with fur trimming the collar and sleeves in the pile of clothing. In the end he chose a jean miniskirt (for all the skirts were miniskirts) with fringe on the end of it, a shiny black blouse, and a dark green jacket.

"I think he should be a blonde," Havoc said holding up his choice of the wigs.

"No, he should be a red-head," Falman argued.

"I think I'll go with the auburn one," Fuery said, pointedly ignoring the vibrant red Falman suggested and golden blond Havoc held. He had come to a decision to stop going against his colleagues' plans and just get it over with, but he would do it his way. With the clothes and wig in hand he marched off to the bathroom without once tripping over the heels.

It was in the bathroom that he faced the worst trail of the entire ordeal, a bra. Not just any bra, it was a black, lace bra with a padded, D-sized cup. It wasn't just the bra that frightened him. It was also the two water balloons that sat in the sink. He reached out a finger and poked one. It was cold and gave a slight jiggle at his touch. The stunned Sergeant was amazed. What had they used to fill those things? He knew it couldn't be water or Jell-O. It was too squishy to be the latter, and too firm to be the former. When Fuery finally got over his fascination with the pseudo-breasts he also noticed the stockings he was meant to wear.

Fuery was struggling with the hook and eye clasps at the back of the bra when a knock interrupted his concentration.

"You forgot the contacts," Falman called through the door.

Fuery groaned in response. First, he had had to carefully slide the stockings up his legs, and then took them off because the hairs on his legs were poking through the material. Then, he had shaved his legs, and put the stocking back on. Now, he was wrestling with a bra to get it strapped on, and secure his pseudo-breasts. Yet, he still has to poke himself in the eye to put in contacts. He didn't even want to think about the make-up.

When Falman didn't get a reply he left the contact case outside the bathroom door and retreated.

After a few more minutes of fumbling behind his back Fuery was loading the pseudo-breasts into the D-sized-cups. The substance of the pseudo-breasts made them automatically configure to the shape of the padded bra. Fuery buttoned up the blouse, and thanked the gods that it wasn't low cut. He stared at himself in the mirror and frowned. The image it reflected to him was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Shaking the thought from his head he retrieved the contacts, and found that the task wasn't as distressing as he thought it would be.

When he re-entered the living room as a green-eyed, auburn-haired Ms. Fuery he found Havoc sifting through the make-up box. Fuery sat down on the couch as directed, and let Havoc apply the various forms of make-up to his face without protest. When he finished Havoc produced a little mirror for Fuery to take a look. While wondering over his new look: mascara, eyeliner, blush, lipstick, and all a question popped into his head, "When did you learn to use make-up?"

"My older sisters were evil," he answered, and then diverted the attention, "Hey, how do you like Breda's invention?"

"What?" Fuery asked.

"The pudding-boobs," Havoc replied while giving a flick to the mentioned object which gave a slight wiggle against Fuery's chest.

"Oh, they're, um, lifelike," he stammered.

"Another product of my roommate," Breda explained, "Now let's see you walk and hear you talk."

Fuery cleared his throat and softened his voice, "Hi, I'm Melissa Sandahl, but you can call me Mel."

The other men held back laughter. If they didn't know it was Fuery all three of them would have thought he was a girl. When they calmed down Fuery marched to the other side of the room and back.

Havoc shook his head. "You can't be so stiff. Move your hips a little more," Havoc demonstrated while he explained.

"Yeah, listen to him. He's seen enough girls walk away to be an expert," Bred laughed, earning him a glare from Havoc.

* * *

The date went well. The only reason it could be said to have gone well was that it had served its purpose. During the entire meal Falman and Breda had watched on from the bar as men stared at _Mel_. The two almost fell off their seat in a fit of laughter when a man at the bar sent _her_ and drink, and when _her_ waiter asked for _her_ phone number. The actual date could not have been more uncomfortable for two straight men. Havoc stopped trying to act like it was a date after the first fifteen minutes and coached Fuery on what to say to Mustang. He had heard more than a few women rave on about said man before, so it was easy to come up with things for Fuery to say. Fuery sat in silence and tried to pay attention while picking at the fringe on his skirt. 

While Havoc paid the bill Fuery slipped away to the restroom, the women's restroom, to apply a fresh coat of lipstick as Breda had instructed. Once inside he marveled at the fact that all the stalls had doors and at the number of mirrors hung on the walls. The room even seemed to be brighter a smell better then any men's restroom he had ever been in at a restaurant. He took the moment to slip off the high heels and relieve his feet before having to walk to the park. He closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned against the tile wall.

"Bad date?" a voice echoed in the tiled room.

"You could say that," he answered and opened his eyes.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar," Maria Ross said staring intently at _Mel_.

Fuery paled. "Uh…um…no. I'm only here for a few days," he stammered while slipping his feet back into the torture devices. As soon as the shoes were on properly he left Maria Ross in the bathroom wondering if she had said anything wrong.

"Maria Ross is here," Fuery hissed as he pulled Havoc out of the restaurant, "and she recognized me."

Havoc spun around to face his _date_ and asked, "What do you mean she recognized you?"

"She saw me in the restroom and said I look familiar."

"Calm down, that doesn't mean she recognized you," Havoc said and started walking toward the park.

Fuery walked next to him in silence until they got to the park. There was no use being nervous now, all he had to do was find Mustang, and five minutes later it would all be over. The two made small talk until they passed Breda on a park bench. He gave them a thumbs-up. When their backs were to him he pulled out the camera he had borrowed from Maes. He couldn't pass up such a great opportunity to get some evidence for future persuasions.

* * *

Fuery's eyes were getting dried out and his wig was becoming a mess due to all the wind when they finally spotted Colonel Mustang walking towards them on the path. Mustang spotted them and waved to Havoc. It was time. 

"That's Colonel Mustang, I work for him," Mustang heard Havoc tell his date.

"Oh, isn't he the Flame Alchemist?" the _woman_ replied. Mustang could hear the excitement in her voice and wanted to ignore them. He was already late. She would be wondering where he was. He didn't want to stop and keep up his reputation, but he found that his legs had already stopped moving.

"Hey Chief this is Mel. Mel, this is Roy Mustang," Havoc introduced the pair.

Mustang shook _her_ hand, and true to his nature complimented _her_, "Wow, you have amazing eyes."

_Mel_ giggled, "Thank you. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Mustang asked with a raised eyebrow. He wondered if Havoc would ever learn not to introduce his dates to him.

"Well, you are the Flame Alchemist, everyone has heard of you," _she_ explained.

Mustang forced a grin. What was so great about being a state alchemist? He wasn't even helping the people yet. He took a look at the _woman's_ appearance and was surprised to find her wearing a miniskirt in the cold weather. Sure, he appreciated a miniskirt every now and then, but even he was wearing a long coat in the night's chill. No wonder the poor _woman_ was shivering. At least _she_ had nice legs to show off. His eyes traveled back up to _her_ face. _She_ reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He was about to voice his thoughts when the _woman's_ eye lit up. _She_ crouched down on the floor and when _she_ was standing again a little bundle of black and white fur was in _her_ arms. The dog's tail was wagging while he smelled the neck, face, ears, and chest of the _woman_ holding him. Mustang whipped around and saw Hawkeye walking toward their little group. She must have grown worried waiting for him.

Hawkeye looked at her dog in horror. His nose was buried in the fabric of a _woman's_ shirt in between _her_ breasts. She threw a relieved glance to Mustang, and then called to her dog, "Hayate." The small dog's attention turned to his master and got her warning glance. He licked the _woman's_ cheek and hopped out of _her_ arms. Hawkeye apologized, "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what got into him."

The _woman_ laughed, "It's okay, he's cute."

"Hello, I'm Riza Hawkeye."

"Melissa Sandahl, but everyone calls me Mel."

Hawkeye smiled and voiced what Mustang had been thinking moments before, "Something about your smile reminds me of someone I work with. Doesn't _she_ look a bit like Fuery?"

"You read my mind Hawkeye," Mustang agreed.

"Do you mean Kain Fuery?" _Mel_ asked.

"Yes, are you related to him?" Hawkeye asked.

_Mel_ rubbed _her_ hands together to stop them from shaking and answered, "He's my cousin. He's feeling a bit ill, so Jean offered to take me out for dinner tonight. I was just visiting for a couple days, I go back home tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hawkeye said. She had been surprised by the _woman's_ explanation. Fuery hadn't mentioned this, but then again, Fuery was very quiet. Hawkeye glanced at Havoc and addressed him, "It's nice of you to spend some time with _Mel_, but it looks like she's freezing."

Havoc looked at Fuery and noticed he was indeed shaking, but he didn't think it was from the cold. He quickly slipped out of his coat and placed it on Fuery.

Mustang checked his watch and decided it was time to leave to two to their own devices, "It's getting late, and I'd better get going. Tell Fuery I said he can take tomorrow off to spend a little more time with you. Good night _Mel_, it was lovely meeting you. Get _her _home safely Havoc. I'll see you in the office tomorrow Hawkeye."

Hawkeye stayed with them and watched her dog's odd behavior around _Mel_. The more she looked at the _Mel,_ the more she was reminded of Fuery. They way _she_ clasped her hands when someone else was speaking, _her_ mannerism, and_ her_ speech patterns. Even the way Hayate was acting around _her_. At one point during their conversation _Mel_ picked Hayate back up. The little dog immediately started sniffing at _her_ chest again. Before Hawkeye could chasten the dog he bit down on one of her breasts. A pop filled the air. Hayate yipped in excitement, he could really smell chocolate now. Hawkeye stared in shock. She didn't know what to say. _Mel _had turned bright red. Havoc's face was as white as a ghost. Hawkeye looked between the two, and it finally clicked.

"This is why you guys didn't eat with everyone else on Wednesday," Hawkeye concluded. "You can stop acting now Fuery. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. They probably bullied you into it. I can't believe you would torture him like this. You get to make sure all of his paperwork is done tomorrow," Hawkeye finished her speech, called Hayate, and walked away without even saying goodbye.

"We should have made that dog into a nice meal when you brought him into the office, damn mutt," Havoc grumbled under his breath.

"Can we just leave already? I have pudding in my underwear," Fuery said.

"You shouldn't have picked up that dog again, I blame you," Havoc told him.

"You blame me, huh?" Fuery said. Havoc didn't notice his colleague pulling the other water balloon out from under his shirt. Havoc did notice when pudding was running down the side of his face. They were silent for the rest of the walk back to Falman's house.

* * *

"You waited?" Hawkeye asked the dark haired man leaning against a tree. 

"Of course, this is where we were supposed to meet wasn't it?" he asked stepping into the light.

"That was a close call," she told him.

"No, it could have been written off as a coincidence. If someone saw us like this it would be a close call," Mustang said while enfolding her in his arms.

Hayate barked and ran off into the trees. Hawkeye reluctantly pulled out of the Mustang's embrace and followed him. She walked back to the clearing with a familiar camera in her hands. "Would you like to do the honors," she asked as she tossed a roll of film on the sidewalk.

Mustang slid on a white glove and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Breda stopped running when the beast got distracted by Hughes' camera lying on the floor. He wished he could go back for it, but surely Hawkeye wasn't far behind the dog. He would just have to hope Mustang was a good enough of a friend to return it to the man. At least he had managed to save the roll of film with the pictures of Fuery and Havoc. That last one would be priceless. The look on Fuery's face when Hayate bit down on the balloon was a classic. He'd have to keep quiet about the relationship between his commanding officers until he could get more evidence. 

To his great disappointment after that night they were very careful about their Sunday night rendezvous.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.- First of all, I hope this gave you a few laughs. Now onto my notes. All the credit for the idea of the pudding filled water balloons being used as breasts goes to the screenwriter of the move **Now and Then**. The idea for this chapter was spawned by the common thought that Mustang is a skirt chaser, and constantly steals Havoc's dates. Although it has been said that Havoc is a bit slow, I feel that he just doesn't alway think before he speaks, which in turn makes him seem a bit stupid. I'm sorry for making Breda seem a bit evil, but I like the effect it had. **  
**

Moving on to thanking the reviewer: Shirozora, AM Elric, WinglessFair25, Lola. No Dragon Pets., Dailenna, Riza Hawkeye 9, Mirage992, AnimeLuvr8, Bizzy, OTP, ForgottenSpirit636, Moritakaruki, MoonStarDutchess, TtotheEE, Jennlyn78, Legendary Chimera, jHeyTTernallie, FallenAngelEscence23, RizaHawkeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanter1, Words Without, Lili, RedSoul, President Quatre Winner, TornadicWolf666, Envious Rinoa Hawkeye, Kuroxdoragon, Dat NewWrita, Emo-Side-Of-Gin, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, KTRose, Hunter-Robin, Midnight Moon, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Drypther, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	32. Dear Santa

**I do not own FMA nor the Nursery Rhyme _What Little Girls are Made Of_**

**spoiler-------- **This fic completely ignores the fact the Maes Hughes is deceased -----------**end spoiler**

Thanks to Dai and Anne Packrat for seeing the mistakes I missed.

**:)-------(:**

Maes burst into the office with his usual smile, but the occupants of said office noticed the two oddities of his behavior. One, he was humming "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" during the middle of March. Two, he was not stopping to show off pictures of his daughter-to anyone. He just went straight for the closed door that separated Roy's office from that the rest of his subordinates. A quick survey of the room confirmed Maes' belief that Riza was alone in the office with Roy. Maes knocked on the door and waited for two full minutes-for in his mind he believed the two where somehow indecent-before entering. When he finally opened the door Riza was standing besides Roy's desk explaining which stacks of papers needed to be finished first.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got something the two of you should see," Meas informed them.

"As long as it won't take up too much time, the Colonel has quite a bit of paperwork to finish, as do I," Riza said.

"Sure, paperwork," Maes muttered.

Riza chose to ignore the spectacled man's comment while Roy decided to glare at him. "What is it? More pictures of Elysia?" Roy asked.

"No, but I do have some if you want to see them," Maes answered.

"Show me when I'm not working," Riza said and continued briefing Roy on which papers needed signed.

"What I have for you, both of you, is much more important than a picture," Maes informed them and held out a folded paper to Roy. Roy, curious as to what Maes would consider more important than a picture of his daughter or wife reached out for the parchment. Maes pulled back for a second and added, "You have to promise to give it back. I still have to mail it for Elysia."

"Fine," Roy acquiesced and took paper. "You've got to be kidding me. Why is this so important?"

"Just read it out loud. You'll find out. My little princess sure is intelligent, just like her daddy."

Roy, just slightly afraid, cleared his throat and read, "Dear Santa."

Riza sighed, it was irrelevant, but she knew Maes wouldn't leave them alone until it was done. She rolled her eyes and listened to Roy's voice fill the room, "I only want one thing for Christmas. When I told Mommy she said that it takes a long time to deliver. So, I'm writing it to you early, so I get it on time. I want Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza to make me a friend," Roy choked over the words and tried to hand the paper back to Maes.

Riza snatched the letter out of his hands. She had become just as pale as Roy, but her indifferent business face was still on. She was curious and continued where he had left off, "Mommy tolded me that when people love each other a lot they can make babies, and I know they love eah other. I 'member one time we goed for a walk, and Auntie Riza got cold, and Uncle Roy gaved her his jacket even though it made him cold."

Roy remembered how Riza had shivered that day. It had started out warm, but the summer day had turned cold faster than it ever had in all his days in Central. The moment he saw her shiver his coat was off his shoulders and on her. She had protested, but he ignored every word until she slid her arm through the sleeves.

Roy blinked and focused his attention back on Riza's steady voice. "Then there was one time when they both comed over to watch me, and Auntie Riza maked cookies with me. She gave Uncle Roy the biggest, bestest one. Just like Mommy always gives it to Daddy."

Roy thought about how delicious the particular peanut butter cookie Elysia had mentions tasted and found himself craving one. His stomach gave a low growl he hoped nobody heard, but Riza paused and looked at him briefly.

When he didn't say anything she continued, "Then one time, Uncle Roy asked Mommy how to make chicken soup for Auntie Riza when she was sick."

Riza had to hold back her laughter as the memory resurfaced. She had been surprised when he showed up at her door with a bag full of groceries. After he had explained himself she had tried telling him it was useless, because she didn't have a cold. He, of course, had ignored her protests and started cooking. He did stop when she ran to the bathroom and began to empty the contents of her stomach. What still shocked her was that he had followed her and held back her hair as she did so. He had even stayed with her to make sure she was okay until she drifted off to sleep in her bed.

Riza continued reading almost seamlessly as the memory drifted to the back of her head, "And the time Uncle Roy got hurted and Auntie Riza stayed with him the whole time."

Riza reflected on the time she had stayed in the hospital day and night to watch over Roy. She hadn't even gone home to take showers. Instead, she had used the shower conveniently built into the bathroom of Roy's hospital room.

Again, the memory was filed back in place while she finished reading the letter, "See Santa, it's true. Please, all I want is a new friend. Thank you. Love, Elysia."

Roy's fingers twitched while he tried to hide the smile that was trying to sneak onto his face. Riza was still considerably pale, but from the look in her eyes Maes knew she was revisiting the events his daughter had written of.

"Now, how many four-year-olds could compose a letter like that?" Maes asked. "I've never disappointed her when it comes to Christmas, so you two had better start working on it. You've only got about nine months," he said with a wink.

Riza's hand twitched at the comment and almost tore the document she was clutching in half. Maes observed the two and smirked when he noticed they had both finally broken with his comment. They both had a slight flush crawling up their cheeks. He took the opportunity to seize the letter from the catatonic Riza. He strolled to the door, and before leaving the room said, "I'll just leave you two to get started on that." He even made sure to twist the little lock on the inside of the door before he shut them inside. Maes left the office imagining that Roy and Riza were now trying to fulfill his daughter's wish.

The men in the office watched Maes with mild curiosity as he walked out of their office humming "Here Comes Santa Claus" without speaking a word to anyone in the room.

* * *

Two weeks later Maes was plowed down by his adorable daughter the minute he got home. He swung her around in the air and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you so much today."

"I missed you too. Guess what I got today Daddy," she said as she wiggled around in his arms.

"A hippo?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"No, silly," Elysia laughed. "I got a letter from Santa!"

"You did?" Maes said trying to make it sound like he was more excited than surprised.

"Read it to me, please!" Elysia said and pulled out a folded paper out from the pocket of her sweater.

Maes maneuvered his way to an arm chair in his living room and sat down. Elysia made herself comfortable in his lap while he unfolded the letter. When Elysia was settled he began to read the familiar handwriting, "Dear Elysia, though you have behaved wonderfully so far this year I am sorry to say I won't be able to give you what you have asked for. My elves don't know how to make real babies. Cupid may be able to help you with that. He is in charge of the birds and bees. They know how to make babies. Yours Truly, Santa Claus."

Maes looked from the handwriting he now recognized as Riza Hawkeye's to his daughter ready to comfort her, but saw that she was still smiling. "I'm sorry Princess," he said just in case she was upset.

"It's okay Daddy. Mommy told me Cupid will know when it's a good time for me to have a new friend. Guess what else Mommy told me," Elysia didn't wait for him to reply, but rushed on, "She told me about the birds and bees." Maes' eyes grew wide as he listened. "Yeah, the birds go get, uh, uhm, oh, the frogs, an' snails, an' puppy dogs' tails to make a boy, 'cuz boys like icky stuff. But Mommy said they aren't real puppy dogs' tails, but wormies that wiggle around like puppy dogs' tails. Then, then, the bees get sugar, an' spice, an' everything nice to make girls, 'cuz we're sweet. Oh, guess what else!" She said hopping off his lap.

Maes took a moment to process her little ramble and replied in an eager tone, "What?"

"We made cookies, and Mommy saved the biggest one for you," Elysia giggled happily and ran to the kitchen.

Maes chased after her and smiled at his wife waiting in the kitchen. Gracia smiled back and him and poured some milk into a glass. Maes gratefully accepted the beverage and watched his daughter fumble with the plate of fresh cookies. His goofy grin was back in place as he mused aloud, "I'm glad you two aren't made of frogs, snails, and puppy dogs' tails."

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-This idea really came out of left field. Thanks for reading it. So, let me know, do you love it, hate it, like it, etc.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed: Unheardgoodconcscience, Lola. Don't Mess With Dragons, Dailenna, Mirage992, OTP, Riza Hawkeye 9, Bizzy, Animeluvr8, Legendary Chimera, MoonStarDutchess, AM Elric, WinglessFairy25, ForgottenSpirit636, Moritakaruki, TtotheEE, Jennlyn78, TornadicWolf666, jHeyTTernallie, RizaHawkeye21, FallenAngelEscence23, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther, Words Without, Lili, RedSoul, Presidet Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Hawkeye, Kuroxdoragon, Emo-Side-Of-Gin, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotwithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KT Rose, Midnight Moon, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist


	33. Dance With Me

**I don't own FMA**

**:)-------(:**

"Hawkeye, no, Riza, dance with me?" Roy asked and extended his hand out to her.

She stared up at him and blinked a couple of times, as if momentarily stunned by his request. Everyone at the table – Jean, Kain, Heymans, Vato, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry – watched as she slowly placed her hand in his, and let him guide her onto the dance floor.

The soft music flowed over them like moonlight from above-lighting up the places the sunlight had long since left. Her eyes were closed, and she entrusted him with her every movement while she soaked up the soft music floating around them, and let her heart move with the gentle melody.

"Hold me closer," a voice whispered in her ear. She moved her hand from its place on his shoulder, and let her arm rest around his neck. She began humming with the music.

It changed. It was now a soft wind encircling them. It was only Roy, Riza, and the wind.

Her head rested on his shoulder, and his arm curled around her waist holding her close. Their hands, that were earlier clasped together awkwardly, hung from their limp arms at their sides passionately tangled together with knotted fingers.

A storm of notes rained down on them. They were drenched in the essence of the passion they once repressed so violently. The knots came undone. His hand glided up her arm to her neck, leaving a trail of goose-bumps in its wake. His thumb settled just below her ear at the base of her jaw. Heat flooded her body as his thumb messaged cirles into her skin. Her now free arm snaked its way around his neck and she opened her eyes to look at him. The weight of her head left his shoulder.

His thumb slid along her jawline to her chin and tilted it upwards at the slightest angle. His sable eyes searched her russet ones in question. The answer came from the way her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck and the tiny part of her lips as she took a soft breath.

Their lips met as the stardust of music settled gently around them.

**:)-------(:**

**Go read chapter 32 if you haven't read it before reading this.**

**For Bizzy:**

Setting- Christmas time in Central -the local open air market

Riza: Come on Elysia, you have to hold our hands.  
Elysia: But I want to go see Santa.  
Roy: Don't worry, you'll get to, but it's crowded and we don't want to lose you. _under his breath_ Because Maes would kill me if he found out.  
Riza: That's right so hold our hands tight, and don't let go.  
Elysia: Can we get a picture for Daddy?  
Riza: Of course, do you want that to be your present for him?  
Roy: _thinking_ _Just what he needs, another picture to show off to everyone.  
_Elysia: No, he brokeded his camera. I'm gunna find him a newer better one! _spots a couple walking past holding hands and points_ Look, he doesn't want her to get losted.  
Roy: _thinking_ _Just when we thought it was safe.  
_Riza: _laughting _That's right. Now, what about your mom?  
Elysia: I wanna get her a new dress, the prettiest one ever! Oh, there he is! There he is! It's Santa. is now dragging the two adults along on either side of her.  
All three:_ standing_ _in the seemingly endless line. Elysia goes on about what she wants for Christmas while Roy and Riza nod and add comments here and there.  
_Elf: Hi, what's your name?  
Elysia: Elysia, _points to Roy and Riza_ and this is my Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza. Is it my turn? Practically jumping up anddown from excitement.  
Elf: Yes it is. _holds out her hand to Elysia_  
_Roy and Riza follow them up to Santa's sleigh_.  
Santa: _pats his lap_ Why don't you come tell Santa what you want for Christmas.  
Elysia: Santa! _climbs up onto his lap_ Umm, I really wanna new friend. Mommy telled me that when peoples love each other they can make babies. So, I want my Auntie Riza and Uncle Roy to make me a new friend. _points to Roya and Riza standing by the elf behind the camera._  
Roy and Riza: O-O _to each other_ Did I just hear that?  
Santa: _laughing at their facial expressions_ That takes a while to make, but I'm sure they're working on it. winks at them  
Riza: _blushing  
_Roy: _thinking - she hasn't blushed like that since the first time we..._ Riza, is there something you need to tell me?  
Riza: Not here. _puts her hand on her stomach_  
Roy: O-O

-End Scene-

A.N.-This fic was inspired and named after the song _Dance With Me_ by The Drifters. This one was really short, but it captured what the song made me think of. Thans for taking the time to read it!

Thank you for reviewing: Silvery Mist, Soliel Lunair, Jennlyn78, So????, OTP, Lola-I hear in my mind.Voices, Mirage992, Riza Hawkeye 9, TornadicWolf666, AnimeLuvr8, Bizzy, Legendary Chimera, Ann Packrat. Dailenna, Lili, WinglessFairy25, UnheardGoodConscience, MoonStarDutchess, Shirozora, AM Elric, ForgottenSpirit636, Moritakiruki, TtotheEE, jHeyTTernallie, FallenAngelEssence23, RizaHawkeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanter1, Words Without, RedSoul, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Hawkeye, Kroxdoragon, Dat New Writa, Emo-Side-of-Gin, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, Hmmingbird, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLgs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, LoyalSoul, Dryphter, CloseFriend, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	34. Mr Easter Bunny

I do not own FMA.

**:)-------(:**

Hawkeye had just placed the last shiny, candy-filled, plastic egg on the floor when Mustang ambled into the office. Hawkeye looked up at the door from her position behind Havoc's desk in surprise when she saw her superior walking in before anyone else.

"What are you doing Lieutenant?" he asked when he spotted her on the ground.

"Hiding Easter eggs, Sir," she answered as she straightened up.

"Oh, I found one!" he exclaimed and bent over to pick up the blue and white stripped egg "hidden" on the floor.

"Sir, those are for the children."

"Children?" he asked with his head tilted to the side. It was the same expression Black Hayate usually had when he was confused.

Hawkeye suppressed a laugh that was bubbling up in her throat. "Remember, you agreed to let Hughes bring the trail of children in during their Easter egg hunt? He was able to get the military to allow everyone to bring their children in the morning for some Easter activities."

As she was explaining Havoc walked into the office and went straight for his desk. A crunch turned her attention to Havoc while he muttered, "What the hell?"

"Am I the only one who remembered about the Easter egg hunt?"

"For us?" Havoc asked.

"No, the one Hughes organized," Hawkeye said.

"Oh," Havoc replied and sat down at his desk.

Hawkeye then marched over to her desk and hauled a box off the ground. "Here, you can be the bunny," she told Havoc and dumped the box onto his lap.

Havoc looked at the massive smiling bunny head and pointed at his cigarette, "Maybe next time."

"I'll do it," Mustang jumped at the opportunity. Maybe he could finally give back to the community. Besides, he never really celebrated the holiday before-it might just be fun. Plus, it would get him out of paperwork for a while.

"Okay," Hawkeye said. She took the box from Havoc and dropped it on Mustang's messy desk. She had to, once again, detain from laughing-this time at his eagerness. There was a reason why she refused to be the bunny, but she wouldn't tell him how viscious the children could be. She watched him stare at the costume for a few moments. "Sir, you might want to put it on."

"Oh, right," he agreed. He took the head out of the box and pulled out the body of the costume. He proceeded to unbutton his jacket.

"Sir! Not here," Hawkeye told him as a blush tinged her cheeks. Havoc took the opportunity to sneak out of the office unnoticed. Hawkeye put the costume back in the box, and placed the box in his hands. She then shoved him towards the coat closet. After he was safely shut inside she leaned against the door with a sigh, "Only he would do that."

Mustang decided that the costume would be too hot to wear while he was fully clothed, so he stripped down to his black undershirt and boxers. "Legs go there, arms here, now to zip it up," he muttered while pulling the suit on. His pawed hands reached for the zipper that started just below the waist of his boxers, but the size of the paws prevented him from grasping it. He moved the box to the side of the closet and slowly opened the closet door-it was heavier than he expected-and called out in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Lieutenant."

Hawkeye felt the door being pushed, leapt away from it, and stared at the head poking out of the closet. "Sir, are you almost done?"

Mustang looked around the office to verify that it was empty and quickly pulled her into the closet with him. When Hawkeye's eyes adjusted to the dim closet she had to shove her laughter back down her throat. '_What was that, three times now?'_ she thought. She may have been able to stifle her laugh, but a wide grin spread across her lips.

"What's so amusing?" Mustang demanded with a scowl.

This time Hawkeye couldn't stop the flow of laughter that erupted. Her hand covered her mouth, her shoulders shook, and her eyes got watery. After watching him stand there with his hands on his hips and scowl in place for a few more minutes she was able to at least speak in between the spurts of laughter, "You are-just the look-on your face-and the-the costume." When she finally got full control of herself she asked why he dragged her into the closet.

He turned away so that his back was facing her and pointed down. "I can't get the zipper with these damn paws," he whined.

"You're worse than a woman putting on a tight dress," she said. Her eyes quickly found the zipper, but she also notices his lack of clothing. "Did you actually take off your uniform, Sir?" She blushed.

"I thought it might get too hot, and I didn't want the costume to look funny."

Hawkeye placed a hand on his shoulder and almost pulled away, but told herself it wasn't like she was actually touching him-he was wearing a shirt and the costume. Her other hand pulled the zipper upwards in one quick stroke. He let out an 'ouch' when the zipper caught the hair on the nape of his neck. She apologized and unzipped it a couple inches so the hair wasn't trapped anymore, and then she gently re-zipped it with the hand that had been on his shoulder covering the hairs that had been caught earlier. When Mustang didn't reach for the bunny head that was in the box at their feet Hawkeye scooped it up and quickly placed it over his head.

She heard a muffled ouch, and he spun around to face her. The nose of the bunny face collided with her cheek and stayed in that spot. Mustang couldn't see Hawkeye anymore, but knew he must be facing her. "You didn't have to be so rough, that hurt!" he said rubbing between the ears of the bunny head.

* * *

Hughes was in the office with a group of kids and quickly rushed them into the hallway when he heard his friend's comment coming from the coat closet. 

"What's wrong Daddy?" Elysia asked.

"The Easter Bunny isn't there yet, let me just go inside and call him real quick ," Hughes explained and patted her head. The other children nodded in agreement. A couple of them started unwraping pieces candy that they had already received. Hughes snuck back into the office. His eyes widened when he heard Hawkeye's voice also coming from the closet.

* * *

Hawkeye didn't complain about the little collision, but replied, "It's not my fault you were taking so long." She hadn't intentionally hurt him, but she would call them even after being hit by the bunny nose. 

"Excuse me for being slow, this is my first time," he replied. Hawkeye pulled her face back a few inches and turned the bunny head so it was straight. Mustang tried to back up a little, but he bumped the bunny head on the shelf behind him. "Wow, this closet is small, and stuffy," he said pulling on the turtleneck collar of the costume.

"Yeah," Hawkeye agreed. If she had been the same height as him she would have been nose to nose with the bunny face, and her back was pressing against the door. She mentally agreed with him that it was stuffy, and blamed the heat of her face on the temperature of the room. His little adjustment to the collar had knocked the head to the side again, so she grabbed a hold of the floppy ears to fix it.

* * *

Hughes was at the closet door. He carefully placed his hand on the door knob. In one quick motion he pulled the door open. 

Hawkeye felt the surface she had been leaning against start to move, but couldn't stop herself from falling. Her hands moved from the bunny ears to grab for Mustang's shoulder in order to keep her footing, but she already had too much momentum and pulled him down with her.

Hughes listened from his place behind the opened door as Hawkeye landed on the floor with an 'oomph' followed by another 'oomph' when Mustang landed on her. When they were both silent Hughes spoke in an indignant tone, "You two need to choose a more appropriate time and place…" he left the sentence unfinished when he peaked at them and saw that Mustang was wearing an Easter Bunny costume, "…to, uh. Why don't you go take a seat while I go get the little ones. They're really excited to meet Mr. Easter Bunny," Hughes said trying to recover from his dirty thoughts. He was almost out the door when he turned around to snap a picture of the two since they hadn't moved yet.

The flash of the camera brought both Hawkeye and Mustang back to reality, and they both groaned knowing the picture would surely be used against them, but neither of them wanted to traumatize the children by having the Easter Bunny chase after Hughes, or have them see bullets flying at the man that was being so nice to them.

* * *

Mustang watched the children run excitedly about the room gathering the eggs Hawkeye had set up earlier. He smiled as he watched Hawkeye help the younger children gather a few before the older children scooped them all up. It was nice to see she had a soft side with children. He knew she would make a wonderful mother, and found himself picturing her running around with blond and raven-haired children. He quickly forced his mind elsewhere. He distracted himself with a young boy that climbed onto his lap. 

The boy poked and prodded at him as they spoke, and he even tried to take the bunny head off and proclaim that the Easter Bunny wasn't real. After all the children had talked with him, and had their pictures taken he watched them leave. He vowed never to dress up as the central figure of any holiday every again. Not only were more than half of the children little monsters, but he was drenched in sweat.

When the door closed behind Hughes Mustang took the bunny head off and beckoned his worn out First Lieutenant over to him. When she was standing in front of him he turned around and pointed to the zipper. She obediantly followed his silent order and started to unzip the costume. She had the zipper down all the way before she remembered that he was only wearing boxers and an undershirt. She looked away and blushed as he stepped out of the bunny suit. Mustang turned around and saw his flustered subordinate. He put his hand on her chin and turned her head to face him. "I never thought you'd get worked up so easily, Riza. It's not like I'm naked."

Hawkeye was trying so speak, but could only manage to say, "I..."

The door of the office flew open and Havoc strolled in talking to himself. He looked up and saw his two superiors standing closely together. Hawkeye was tomato red, and her mouth was hanging open. Roy's hand was under her chin, and he seemd to be missing a few articles of clothing. Havoc quickly averted his eyes and walked back out of the office.

Hawkeye slapped Mustang and stormed out of the office.

The day's event made both of them forget about the picture Hughes had taken. Little did they know that the picture would come back to torment them some day, but that is another story.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.- Sorry for posting this so late, but the one I was working on al week is written in first person and I want to see if it is better in third person before I post it. I'm already working on the story about the picture, so rest assured that it will be posted within the next couple weeks. I know that Mustang doesn't belive in any gods, but I did allude to the fact that he hasn't celebrated Easter before. This is his first time : p. Thanks for reading.

I'd like to take up some space to thank all my reviewers: MustangHawkeye17, OTP, AM Elric, MangaFreak16, JackSparrow589, Dailenna, MoonStarDutchess, WinglessFairy25, jHeyTTernallie, Lola-I hear in my mind. Voices, Animeluvr8, Legendary Chimera, Mirage992, ForgottenSpirit636, UnheardGoodConscious, Riza Hawkeye 9, Silvery Mist, Jennlyn78, So????, TornadicWolf666, Bizzy, Anne Packrat, Lili, Shirozora, Moritakaruki, Naruto Loves Winry, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHawkeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther, Words Without, RedSoul, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Hawkeye, Kuroxdoragon, Dat New Writa, Emo-Side-Of-Gin, Hmmingbird, White Butterly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Hunter-Robin, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	35. Dinner For Two?

I don't own FMA

**:)-------(:**

"We always invite you over for dinner. Elysia is starting to think you live at HQ. She wants to see your apartment," Maes whined.

Roy put down his pen and rubbed his temples. "Fine, how about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night it is, what time?"

"Uhm, 1900 hours?"

"How about 1830 hours, that's a better time for dinner," Maes suggested.

"Okay, 1830 hours at my place tomorrow night," Roy agreed.

"We'll be there," Maes said enthusiastically. On his way out of Roy's office he stopped. "Don't forget to invite Riza."

"She'll probably say no," Roy said.

"She comes over to our place all the time," Maes argued.

Roy gave up. "I'll ask."

As Maes left the office Riza entered with an armful of paper work. Roy groaned as she unceremoniously dumped half of it onto his desk. "Those have to be finished before you leave tomorrow, Sir."

He nodded and grabbed a paper from his "Due Today" stack.

Two hours later Riza sighed in frustration as she felt his stare on her again. "Is there a problem, Sir?"

"Yes, no, no, nothing's wrong."

"Then, why do you keep staring at me?"

"Well, you see, Hughes kind of forced me to invite them over for dinner tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd join us, because that would make for conversation that doesn't center around my marital status or Elysia," he explained.

"Sure, what time?"

Roy blinked. He really didn't think she'd answer in the affirmative so quickly. "Is 1830 hours a good time for you?"

"As long as you get your paperwork done on time," she replied.

He nodded and smiled in relief—that was the Riza Hawkeye he knew.

* * *

"Done!" Roy exclaimed, and exaggerated the motion of putting his final paper in the "out" tray. 

Riza glanced at him with a raised brow. "Really?"

"Would I lie?" he asked.

"Sir, you've threatened to burn paperwork, what do you expect me to think?" she replied.

Roy laughed. "I've done it all properly, go ahead and check if you'd like."

Riza eyed him cautiously and considered his offer. "I'll trust you this time."

* * *

Riza stood outside his door with a box of freshly baked peanut-butter cookies waiting for him to answer the door. 

Roy washed his hands and pulled the door open. Riza held a box out to him. "Thank you?" he asked, unsure of what it was.

"I brought some cookies," she explained.

"Thanks," he replied. "Come inside. The Hughes' aren't here yet, but they should be soon."

Riza followed him into his apartment and he gave her the grand tour. The apartment had the same layout as hers, but each room had a little more space than the ones in her apartment. She took a seat and watched him chop some vegetables.

"Did you want some help?" she asked feeling awkward sitting there watching him.

"Uhm, do you mind finishing up with the carrots and bell pepper while I get the meat started?" he asked.

She didn't say anything in reply, but took the knife from him. She was halfway through cutting up the second carrot when the phone rang. Roy answered it, leaving her to make sure the meat didn't burn.

"What?" Roy said. "This was all your idea," was what she heard next. Then, "I'm sorry, I hope she feels better. I'll see you tomorrow."

Riza didn't have to ask him to explain, he started to as soon as he hung up. "That was Maes. I guess Elysia got sick, so they won't be coming over tonight."

"Oh," was the only thing she could think to say.

Riza didn't know how it happened, but ten minutes later she was standing across the table from him with the bowl of chopped vegetable in her hand, while he had the pot of rice. Vegetables and rice were scattered all over the apartment. He threw a handful of rice and she dodged left, but he predicted her movements, and had her cornered by the refrigerator.

Her face had a slight pink tinge to it from running around, stray locks of hair framed her face, and pieces of rice sat on her like snow. He sat the pot of rice on top of the refrigerator, and brought his hand to her face. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He smirked and rubbed his thumb along the side of her cheek. "You're covered in rice," he whispered as he watched the rice fall from her cheek.

He didn't notice the look in her eyes, so it was a complete surprise to him when the bowl of vegetables was dumped over his head. His moment of shock allowed her to dash away laughing. She looked over her shoulder to tell him he was covered in vegetables to find he was less than a foot behind her. He could have reached out and grabbed her. She picked up her pace without bothering to look at where she was going. Her foot caught on the leg of his coffee table. He tried to stop her from falling, but wound up falling with her. She let out a soft "oomph" as his body fell on hers. She smirked and reached up running her hand through his hair. "You've got bell pepper in your hair," she explained. He was about to get off of her, because he had realized how awkward the situation could get, but she kept her hand on the back of his head, and tilted her face up to meet his. He took the hint and met her halfway.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-This has not been discontinued, just put on hold while I'm writing _Military Affairs_. I will still post each piece as I write it, but _Military Affairs_ is my main focus, so I hanve't been thinking of other things lately. For the Royai lovers it is Royai, but it also has MariaxDenny and HavocxSchiezka. Oh, this is an expansion on one of my drabble from In 100 Words.

Thanks for reviewing: Mirage992, Legendary Chimera, AM Elric, TornadicWolf666, Animeluvr8, UnhearGoodConscience, Silver Mist, Riza Hawkeye 9, JackSparror589, jHeyTTernallie, Bizzy, WinglessFairy25, MoonStarDutchess, Dailenna, Shirozora, OTP, MustangHawkeye17, MangaFreak16, Lady Lola, ForgottenSpirit636, Jennlyn78, so????, Anne Packrat, Lili, Moritakaruki, Ninja Fairy909101, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHawkeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther1, WordsWithout, RedSoul. President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Hawkeye, Kuroxdoragon, Dat New Writa, The-Last-Emo-Rock-Star, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettingHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yoo-Hoo Luver.WLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, Loyal Soul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	36. Colonel Mustang?

I don't own FMA

**:)-------(:**

Riza returned to work with a with a semi-new metal on her epaulette. She had her own office now, and a group of subordinates, but she still worked to push him farther up. She was still under his command.

A month after his promotion to Brigadier General she was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. It was odd to be called Colonel Hawkeye-the sound just didn't fit to her ears. A little over a month after her promotion that changed and a more familiar name replaced it, one she was used to hearing. Albeit, not directed at her, but she liked the sound of it much better.

* * *

She looked up from the first document she was reading since returning from her two weeks leave, and she smiled at the man scraping her old title off the window of the door. He was probably irritable from having to change it for the second time since she took command of the office. Not to mention, he was changing it back to the name that had been on the door before he changed it the first time.

She was sure everyone was still a bit shocked. Not by their union, but by her quick agreement not to wear uniforms during the ceremony, and her taking his name. Sure, her name fit her to a tee. It was the perfect name for a great sniper, but she told everyone it was only a name. She didn't mind if people still used Hawkeye as a nickname.

She looked at the simple gold band with a ruby in the center of it on her left hand. Her smile grew. She told herself to stop procrastinating—she didn't have to act like him just because she had his name. She finished reading the document about one of her subordinate's missions and signed it. It was the first time she signed and official military document with that name. She looped the tail of the 'g' under the last name and quickly crossed the 't'. She was comforted by how smoothly the letters flowed from her pen onto the paper.

* * *

She looked up from her work as a young man cleared his throat. "Ma'am?"

"You must be my new sergeant. It's Joseph Harris, correct?" she asked noting his confusion.

"Yes Ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am, we use sir to address both men and women," she informed him, making sure not to sound irritated. He was going to be her Fuery. She'd heard he was also good with automail and medicine too. She saw the confusion still present in his eyes. "Do you have a question, Sergeant?"

"Ma-Sir, permission to speak freely?" he asked. Her reply was a nod, and he continued, "I just thought I was going to be working under someone else, I didn't expect this, not that I mind. I'm just surprised. Are you the Flame Alchemist's sister?"

Riza laughed-so the papers hadn't splattered the country with news of one of the first married military couple. Many people had chosen to get married in the weeks following the abolishment of the anti-fraternization laws. Maybe they were old news by now.

"No, I've just recently taken the name Mustang, Sergeant. People used to call me Hawkeye," she told him.

His gaze fell to her hands, and he stuttered out a best wishes. She gave him permission to leave to lunch. He was about to walk out the door, but stopped and turned around. "Sir?"

"Yes Sergeant."

"Would you mind giving me a few pointers on my shot?" he asked.

"No, I'll put that into the week's schedule. Just know that I aim for perfection, or as close as one can get," she told him. Well, at least he knew who she was. She looked back down at her paperwork and continued the process of reading and signing.

She didn't know how long he had been leaning there in the door frame staring at her with his smug smirk. "Afternoon Mrs. Mustang," he greeted when she finally looked up at him. That name was another one she didn't mind hearing.

"Afternoon Mr. Mustang," she replied.

"Isn't it time for lunch?" he asked.

She looked at the clock on her wall. Yes, it was the time they had agreed on meeting for lunch. She nodded and left the remaining paperwork for after lunch.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-Just a cute piece of fluff I coudn't resist writing. Consider it a pre-Royai Day treat, because I wasn't going to post it until then Thanks for reading!

Thank you for continuing to review:


	37. Better Late Than Never

A semi-continuation of chapter 32-Dear Santa so ::SpoilerCough::hughes isn't dead in this::EndSpoilerCough::

I don't own FMA

For Dai who suggested I continue this when I mentioned the other story I wrote for Royai Day- Happy Royai Day!!

**:)-------(:**

The train ride across the desert was long and turbulent. In a compartment reserved only for members of the Armestrian or Xingese military a certain exotic looking alchemist's cheek was flush against the warm window. Every few minutes his head moved a little against the pane of glass as the train rattled down the freshly built tracks. Roy Mustang was dreaming of the vacation he'd have when they got back from their mission.

* * *

In the same car of the train a blonde sharpshooter was on her knees hunched over a toilet. One hand gripped the railing on the side of the wall, and she used the other to clutch the side of the toilet. 

"Do you want me to go wake Roy?" Maes Hughes asked from his position behind her while she heaved yet again into the toilet bowl. His hand softly held her hair back, so as not to tug it when she moved her head, but not letting it fall in her face or the toilet.

"Why...would I…want…you to… do that?" she asked between gasps for air.

"Because you're having morning sickness," Maes replied confidently as he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"No I'm-" she didn't finish her argument as the train gave a violent lurch and she found stomach being emptied into the toilet again.

* * *

Roy Mustang peeled his face off the window with a start as he noticed his companions were missing. "Ow," he whimpered and held his hand to his cheek as if he'd been slapped. He looked for a note and panicked when he didn't find one. Riza always left notes unless it was an emergency, in which case she would have woken him. 

Maes smirked as he heard a door on the car slam open. He waved his freehand from the small bathroom as Roy called Riza's and then his name.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked as he shoved his friend out of the too small booth.

Riza nodded and then shook her head after another round of 'aim for the toilet.'

"Is it the flu, something you ate, motion sickness?" he asked as he sat behind her and rubbed circles into her back with the hand that wasn't holding her hair.

Maes' smirk grew as she answered his suggestions in the negative. "I'll go get her some water and mints," he called out as he walked away.

She moved her hand from the toilet and tore some tissue off the roll beside her to wipe around her mouth. He let the silence reign for a few minutes. "What is it," he asked when she didn't explain.

She turned around to face him with a grim expression. "It might be morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" his mouth fumbled with the words.

"Yeah, if she's lucky she'll only have it for a week or so. Poor Gracia had it a little over a month, and trust me they don't call it morning sickness just because it happens in the morning," Maes said as he returned. "This should help. I've also got them to deliver some warm mint tea and crackers to our compartment. Oh, and her toothbrush," he told Roy before he walked away.

Riza took the cup of water and rinsed out her mouth. After fifteen minutes without the urge to vomit she brushed her teeth, took a mint that he offered, and turned away from the toilet to him.

"When did you know?" he asked.

"I had a suspicion two nights ago, but I brushed it off. I've just been so caught up with all the lat minute details this past month and a half that I never thought about it until we were assigned this last mission," she explained with a frown.

Roy couldn't reason out her glum mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She forced herself to smile.

"Riza," he coaxed her to tell him the truth.

"Idon'twantanyonetothinkwe'regettingmarriedbecauseI'mpregnant," she admitted as quickly as possible.

Roy laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Any of the guys back home would be more than happy to help us set anyone straight who thinks that. Besides, we've been engaged for over a year now, so unless it's been a very drawn out pregnancy there's no way that it's what prompted me to marry you."

* * *

Back at their cabin they found a trolley with a tea kettle, cups, and crackers in the middle of the room. Roy picked up a note off of his seat. "Maes went for a walk," he told Riza. 

She sat down, took the warm cup he handed her, and sipped it carefully. Riza flushed as she felt Roy's intense gaze directed at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"I have to disagree with Maes. You are the most beautiful creature on this planet," he answered.

"That's just because I'm your fiancé, and I'm carrying your child," she commented.

He took her cup from her hands and put it back on the trolley. "No," he said as he placed his hand on her neck, using his thumb to message the area below the back of her ear. "I've known that ever since you first opened the door of your father's house to find me drenched in rain and asking for his audience," he said and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was slow and powerful, building up momentum until they parted gasping for breath.

"I don't want you to treat me like glass while we're in Xing. This mission is easy. All we have to do is check up on Ed's and Al's research and deliver the gifts of congratulations to the Emperor and Empress," she told him.

"I couldn't even if I tried. You'd just put yourself in more danger, but I am making you go see a doctor the minute we get there."

"I wouldn't endanger our child," she protested. "I'm sure Winry can point us in the direction of a good doctor once we arrive."

* * *

Maes saw the service trolley outside their compartment and wondered if it had helped her. He slid the door open and smiled at the pair. Roy's head was leaning against the wall of the cabin and his hand was buried in Riza's hair—her head was cushioned by the coat folded in his lap. Maes' finger itched for his camera, but he kept it stowed away for fear of the flash waking them. He sat down on the bench opposite them and pulled out a post card. He chewed on his pen thinking of what to say so that no one else who read it would know the news. He didn't want it spread around central before they got back.

* * *

Gracia smiled at the picture of Xingese architecture on the front of the post card and flipped it over to find her husband's neat scrawl. 

_My Lovely Gracia,_

_Do you remember that present Elysia asked for about a year and a half ago? Well, let me just say that it's on its way._

_Missing You,_

_Maes-xoxo_

_P.S. Please give Elysia a hug and kiss from me. Take plenty of pictures while I'm gone. _

**:)-------(:**

A.N.- I wanted to have Military Affairs finished by today, but I'm still writing out the lat chapter. I will have the next one up some time tomorrow. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. Meas' letter makes sense if you go read chapter 32.

Thanks for reviewing: Lady Lola, AnimeLuvr8, Legendary Chimera, WinglessFairy25, AM Elric, Dailenna, Kuroxdoragon, Mirage992, Jenlynn78, OTP, RizaHawkeye 9, TornadicWolf666, -Kai Isolated-, Silvery Mist, UnheardGoodConscience, MoonStarDutchess, Bizy, JackSparrow589, jHeyTTernallie, Shirozora, MustangHawkeye17, MangaFreak16, ForgottenSpirit636, So????, AnnePackrat, Lili, MoritakuRuki, Ninja Fairy909101, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHaekeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther1, Words Without, Red Soul, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Haweye, Dat New Writa, The-Last-Emo-Rock-Star, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yooh-Hoo Luver.wLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	38. Not So Perfect Vision

I don't own FMA

First I would like to thank lj user TipToeInTheSnow for the prompt, and Bizzy and Dailenna for looking this over for me.

Post CoS

**:)-------(:**

She was more than happy to see him return to Central, but as he approached her after having helped Edward she was furious. She watched as he was able to really greet everyone since the battle was over.

Roy was glad that he'd returned to Central in time to protect the city and help Ed. He took it upon himself to help the flesh and blood Alphonse, he hadn't been able to face before, stow away in a suit of armor on the aircraft Ed flew back through the opened gate. After sealing his side of the gate shut he returned to HQ, where he received a warm reception from the military personnel who were picking up the lifeless suits of armor and taking injured officers to the infirmary. There was only one person he really wanted to speak with, and what should have been a quick walk to where she was speaking with Jean Havoc took much longer than expected with everyone that stopped him.

"Hey chief," Jean greeted. "I don't know what we would have done without you." Jean gave Roy a pat on the back and excused himself with the want of a "good smoke."

Riza bit her tongue. The words 'the same thing we've done for the past two years' wanted to spring from out of her mouth.

"Sorry about the balloon thing, I didn't want you to get hurt Lieutenant," he explained, while nervously rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"It's Colonel now. Didn't Havoc and Breda tell you when they visited? It was decided that I was the only one capable of filling your shoes as Colonel," she told him.

His eye traveled down to the epaulettes on her shoulder. "That's going to take some getting used to," he commented with a nervous laugh.

"Well, Sir, I've been given the message that Fuhrer Hakuro would like to have a word with you. If you don't know where his office is I'm sure Armstrong would be more than happy to escort you. I've got to make sure this mess is dealt with properly," she told him and called Armstrong over before he had a chance to process her words. Riza walked away with a half hearted salute as Armstrong led Roy away. During the short walk the muscular man recalled the events of the past two years for him.

Roy listened to Hakuro carefully as he was given the new pins for his shoulders. He was surprised that he was promoted to Brigadier General, but thankful when he found out the group he would preside over was the same as before, just with a few people promoted and a few new additions.

* * *

Three day's later Roy found himself starting at a small pile of paperwork in frustration. Though, it wasn't the paperwork that had him in his current state. It was the distance of one his subordinates. Namely, Colonel Riza Hawkeye—she hadn't once spoken to him about anything other than work since he returned. After the smile and 'we've been waiting for you' she'd first greeted him with upon his return he thought she was more than happy to see him. Maybe he was crazy for thinking he'd meant more to her than a friend during the weeks she'd taken care of him after their battles with Archer and Bradley. 

Jean Havoc interrupted his musing, "Hey Chief, here's my spare key. I won't be home until later. I've got a date tonight." The key he tossed landed right in the middle of Roy's desk on the paper he was signing. Roy glanced up from the silver key to make a witty comment, but Jean was already walking out of the office. He glared at the key with contempt. It brought up his other source of agitation—living arrangements.

Upon arriving he'd assumed Riza would let him stay with her until he was able to get an apartment to his liking, but when he'd gotten out of Hakuro's office Jean had been waiting for him and explained that he'd drawn the short stick.

He grumbled to himself as he finished the day paperwork, promptly scaring off all his subordinates that bid him goodnight. He waited until Riza returned from filing her completed documents. He was determined to get to the bottom of her behavior. While she gathered her bag Roy put on his coat and held hers out for her to slip on. She slid her arms into the sleeves hesitantly.

They walked together in the fading light—silent until they reached the street where they usually parted ways.

"Sir, Havoc's apartment is in the other direction," she reminded him when he crossed the street with her.

"I'm not going to his apartment," he told her.

"Oh," was her only response, and they continued on in silence. She didn't bother to ask where he was going until he ordered the same exact things as she did for the third time at the open air market.

Once they got far enough away not to create a scene she spun on her heel to face him. "Why are you following me?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He took his time to finish off the apple in his hand, throwing the core away in a near by trashcan. "I'm making dinner for you tonight," he answered, plucking the brown bag from her arm. "I figured it would be easier to get to your apartment then to convince you to go to Havoc's."

"No thank you," she responded, trying to snatch the bag from his grasp, but he walked past her in the direction of her apartment.

He didn't pay attention to any of her arguments until they got to her building. "You cooked for me plenty of times, and I plan to return the favor," he said as he stopped in front of her apartment door.

She grudgingly let him inside where Black Hayate greeted them with licks on their boots. Not wanting to be in the same room with Roy for fear that she'd finally snap at him she loosened the laces of her boots, slipped them off, and quickly made her way to her room to change.

Roy put the bags on the counter and then deposited his coat and jacket on the coat rack by the door where he'd entered. He also discarded his boots by hers.

He tried to make small talk as she watched him cook, but only got single words answers from her.

He finally asked his question when she sat across from him to eat. "Are you angry with me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Riza knew when she'd been cornered and answered honestly, "Yes."

"Why? At first you seemed happy that I returned, what happened?" he asked, spearing some carrots and broccoli on his fork.

"I am glad you're back, but you left. You didn't just leave me—you left everyone. Everyone who had been fighting for your dreams. Could you abandon them so easily? Maes Hughes died for your cause, are you going to let his death be in vain? Hakuro isn't a horrible leader, but you would be a better one. Don't look at me like that, and don't interrupt me, just listen. The changes are coming slowly with him at the helm. He's taking care of the elite first. During that invasion he offered protection to the wealthy first. It would have helped if we'd evacuated the streets first, there wouldn't have been so many deaths. You may not have both eyes, but that doesn't mean your vision has gotten any worse. I know you can see the wrongs going on around us. I only want to know one thing. Is your goal still the same?" she asked, her appetite gone.

"I don't know if that's still possible. Who's going to support a candidate that killed the Fuhrer?" he asked, nudging the remaining mashed potatoes on his plate with his fork.

"The same people who supported you before. I never thought you were one to give up because the path got a little rougher, but I guess I was wrong," she said and got up, dumping the remaining contents of her plate into the eager Black Hayate's food bowl.

Roy did the same and proceeded to move her aside when she started to wash the dishes. He took the time he was scrubbing the pans and plates to plan out what he was going to say. When he finished he dried his hands on the small towel she had used to dry the dishes. "When I left to the Northern Outpost I thought it would be better for everyone. A lot of people that knew me wound up in some sort of trouble. Maes—dead, Ed and Al—well, they're dead to everyone that doesn't know the truth, and all of you were accused of treason until it was proved that Bradley was a homunculus. Over the past two years I regretted dragging everyone into that mess. I even told myself I could have stopped Maes' death if only I'd answered the phone on the first ring, or that if I would have stopped Ed when we saw him on the way to Bradley's house things would have turned out differently. If I can't handle those situations how can I try to take the reins of an entire country?

"I got your letters. I'm sorry I didn't reply, but I didn't want you to know how bad off I was. Thank you, they somehow kept me sane. Strong and steady Riza Hawkeye was waiting for me, it was good to know," he paused, and she started to speak, but he placed a finger over her lips. "I still have all of them. With you here the path doesn't seem as difficult. If it's the people that need help I'll go out and use my alchemy to help them on my days off. We've got just over two years until the next election to prove that I'm not some crazy Fuhrer-killing fool," he declared the old gleam back in his eye.

She reached up and removed the eye patch from his face, her fingers briefly skimmed the puckered scar tissue from the surgery they doctors had performed. "I'm glad I wasn't wrong."

"And my first act as Fuhrer will be—"

"Not the miniskirts again," she cut him off, rolling her eyes.

"No," he said with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Really?" she asked her voice a little higher than normal as her breath hitched at the way he was looking at her.

"This will be much better," he said, his smirk growing, if that was possible. He took a few steps closer to her until she was backed into the fridge. She scowled at the playful look in his eye as he placed a hand on either side of the fridge, trapping her there, with her heart beating a little faster than usual. "You know that anti-fraternization bill? Well, I'll just have to make a few changes to it, so I can do this," he whispered into her ear, and then trailed soft kisses along her jaw line until his mouth crashed on hers with everything he'd always held back.

Riza lost herself in the moment, and thought the ringing in her head was from lack of oxygen until Hayate barked. She pulled away with a slight growl of irritation at who ever was calling her. He let her out of his grasp and watched her lean against the counter as she answered the phone. "Hello. Yes he's fine, Havoc," she said adding the caller's name at the end when Roy raised his eyebrow at her.

Roy was at her side in a second and plucked the phone from her hand. "Sorry I didn't leave a note. I found a place to stay. I'll get my things after work tomorrow. No, I won't be back tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Roy hung up the phone. He turned his gaze to Riza, the damnable smirk back on his face. "Should we finish this in your room?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and scowled, but didn't stop him when he followed her down the hall.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-The prompt was: We all are pretty sure that Roy is still ambitious enough to become a Fuhrer. But... seriously... does he want that? May be not? Is it still his goal in life, after all he went through? Is he an outstanding commander, a soldier, a leader or a politician like his own commanders? Would leading a country to some new future be the same as covering his men in a battle? Just look at his eye patch covered face, so melancholic, so sad...

As for Random OneShot, it isn't dead. I have started a piece that continues the last one, _It's Better Late Than Never_. I've finally gotten an idea I like that uses the picture Maes took in _Mr._ _Easter_ _Bunny_. _Military Affairs_ is completely planned out for the final chapter(s), and thanks to the awesome people on the Royai Forum (link's in my profile) I've gotten past my issues with it. _One Day She'll Say Yes_ is a new fic, I'll post at least once a month for it. Thanks for reading!

Thank you so much for reviewing: VulpesKai, UnheardGoodConscience, WinglessFairy25, Mirage992, Momiji-k, OTP, Shirozora, Lady Lola, AM Elric, Dailenna, Jenlyn78, Silvery Mist, RedSoul, TornadicWolf666, Kuroxdoragon, Legedary Chimera, Bizzy, AnimeLuvr8, Yun Min, RizaHawkeye 9, -Kai Isolated-, MoonStarDutchess, JackSparrow589, jHeyTTernallie, MustangHawkeye17, MangaFreak16, ForgottenSpirit636, So????, AnnePackrat, Lili, MoritakuRuki, Ninja Fairy909101, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHaekeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther1, Words Without, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Haweye, Dat New Writa, The-Last-Emo-Rock-Star, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yooh-Hoo Luver.wLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	39. Greek Mythology

**I do not own FMA or the stories of the Greek/Roman Gods.**

**:)-------(:**

He didn't have people comparing him to Prometheus for nothing, but they didn't know just how deeply that comparison ran. He, as a state alchemist, brought fire to the people. At first it was only used to benefit them, it was his soul purpose in joining the military, to get to the top and make his nation a better place. He found out the military wasn't what he thought it would be, there was a conspiracy weaving its way through all the ranks. Then their ruler, their Zeus, the all seeing, all knowing Fuhrer President King Bradley sent him to the Ishablan War. It was the equivalent of chaining Prometheus to the boulder. Every time he was commanded to use his fire to kill it felt like his insides were being picked clean by the eagle henchmen used on Prometheus, he would later find out those eagle henchmen were homunculi. It was a warped world where the gods and goddesses became evil. Then salvation came for Prometheus in the form of a water nymph, Okeano, a daughter of the river, she tended to his wounds and listened to his troubles. Riza Hawkeye, she was calm, cool, and collected, even when she had to kill, it was the only thing she could do to keep from cracking. She listened to him tell of the corruption he had learned of at the time, she made a promise, she would do the only thing possible to forever kill his flames if he veered off the path to his goals, if he became corrupted she would kill him, she would make it quick with a single bullet to his head, until then she would follow him, even to the depths of hell.

Zeus seemed to be losing his touch, he didn't see that Hercules wandered across Prometheus and cut his bindings, Prometheus was free, and those who heard his story supported his attack on Zeus, even Hercules. Edward Elric was Hercules, he had become a true champion of the people. There were so many times when he could have gotten what he wanted, but refused to take the stone that could bring his brother back, the very stone that could bring immortality. He refused it because he would have to kill people to get it. This is where their story veers from that of the Greek gods. The two, with support of a few others battled the homunculi, only to find Zeus was one also. Roy battled with Bradley, and eventually killed the being thought to be immortal, and Edward got the stone, but it still costs the death of many. Edward was forced to live in another world, were he wasn't as powerful, and without his brother. Eventually Roy returned the favor Edward had given him when he cut him free of the chains and helped Edward's brother Alphonse to join him in the other world. Prometheus and Hercules became immortal in the stories exchanged between their friends, their friends children, and eventually the public of Armestris.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.- I did do my research on this when I wrote it, but I can't remember the exact website iIdid it on. There were actually a few accounts of the other Gods/Godesses wanting to overthrow Zues, and eventually Zues is killed by his own son, just as he killed his father. That is exactly where I talk about the split from it being like the storieds of the Greek Gods. I know Ed compares himself to Icarus, but I don't think it really fits, because he tries to fix everything that happened when he "flew to close to the sun". I don't think I have to tell you, but this is anime and CoS verse. I hope you've enjoyed it.

Thank you for reviewing: MoonStarDutchess, GoldenViolin127, Qualynore, The Flaming Bitch Alehcmist, Dailenna, OTP, TornadicWolf666, Kuroxdoragon, Legendary Chimera, Mirage992, AnimeLuvr8, WinglessFairy25, Lady Lola, VulpesKai, UnheardGoodConscience, Momiji-k, Shirozora, AM Elric, Jenlyn78, Silvery Mist, RedSoul, Bizzy, Yun Min, RizaHawkeye 9, -Kai Isolated-, JackSparrow589, jHeyTTernallie, MustangHawkeye17, MangaFreak16, ForgottenSpirit636, So????, AnnePackrat, Lili, MoritakuRuki, Ninja Fairy909101, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHaekeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther1, Words Without, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Haweye, Dat New Writa, The-Last-Emo-Rock-Star, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yooh-Hoo Luver.wLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	40. Pain and Fireworks

I don't own FMA

Word Count: 998

**:)-------(:**

Kain growled at the single piece of paperwork on his desk when he returned from lunch. Usually a single document on his desk would be a good sign, but not today, on a day when everyone had office windows open to let the cool breeze wander in and dry the beads of sweat on their foreheads and necks. No, that single sheet of parchment with five different styles of handwriting scrawled on it was his personal harbinger of doom.

He sat down and read the document with narrowed eyes. After a few moments of contemplation he wrote his name in his own small, neat scrawl, and then printed out the word watermelons next to his name.

The team's annual end of the summer barbeque always ended in disaster for him. The first year he got heat stroke, the next a mortar shell from the fireworks landed on his arm—hair still didn't grow on his scarred forearm, and then just last year he'd broken his glasses and a finger when someone tripped him during their soccer match. He didn't even want to know what this year would bring, but he couldn't not go—it was one of their traditions.

* * *

Kain was more than happy to ride with Jean, Heymans, and Vato to the park. The prospect of carrying the cooler full of ice and sliced watermelon, a folding chair, and jacket from the dorms all the way across Central to the park was not one hadn't enjoyed thinking about. His face tinged red as the other three in the car started talking about him like he wasn't there. They even started making bets about what was going to happen to him this year. He was silent while they laughed at the different scenarios. All they wanted was to get a rise out of him, and he refused to let them see they had accomplished their goal. 

Jean pulled the car up along the curb when he saw the familiar crowd in the park. Sure, it would take a nice walk to get to them in the middle of the park, but at least they would be able to spot the car, which Jean had incidentally parked under a lamp post, after it got dark. Everyone took their own things from the trunk. Kain watched them head off in the direction of Gracia, Elysia, Ed, Al, Winry, Maria, Brosh, Armstrong, Roy, and Riza while he put his folding chair on top of the cooler, pulled it out of the trunk, and then closed the trunk with his elbow. By the time he started walking towards them everyone else had already gotten their things situated, and Jean had pulled out a tennis ball to play fetch with Hayate. Kain smiled as he saw Elysia steal the bright green ball from Jean and throw it for the excited dog.

Kain stopped for a second when the chair started to slide off the ice chest and maneuvered his arms in such a way that he was able to get the folded chair under the crook of his arm without setting the cooler down. His head snapped up as Gracia yelled his name. He only had time to widen his eyes before the tennis ball hit him square on the nose, and Hayate ran into his legs, and then away as the ball bounced away in the other direction.

His nose made a strange cracking noise, and a second later pain flashed through his face. Without even thinking he let go of the cooler and clasped his hands to his nose. Then he looked down at his left foot, dimly registering the pain from dropping the ice chest on it. When he looked back up Elysia, Riza, Gracia, and Winry were all in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Are you gonna be okay?" Elysia asked as her eyes misted with tears.

"I'm fine, just a nosebleed," he said through the stream of blood and his hands.

Riza and Gracia both held out napkins to him. Winry had moved the ice chest off his foot and was scooping ice out of it and into her bandana. Riza picked up the cooler, Gracia got the chair, and they walked Kain over to their picnic area, where he saw Vato pocketing a wad of money.

When the bleeding stopped Winry confirmed that his nose was broken and bandaged it up for him when he found out that was all they would do for him at the hospital. He spent the remainder of the day in his chair, not bothering to participate in soccer. It was actually something eye opening for him.

As he sat there watching the match and rooting for Ed's team, which he was usually on, he noticed something he'd never quite caught before. Roy was showing off for Riza, who had been banned from playing since they had discovered she was far more competitive than everyone else put together when provoked by a certain raven-haired alchemist. Whenever he was in possession of the ball he always looked over at Riza and smile. Then, when he scored a goal he'd always wink at her, and she'd roll her eyes and smile back. Soon Kain wasn't even watching the ball, but the silent exchanges passed between Roy and Riza.

He didn't mention it to anyone else, nor did he see anymore flirtations until after the sun went down and the stars came out. Kain had decided that since he had already been injured for the day it was safe to stay for the fireworks show. While everyone was looking at the sky he looked over at Roy sitting next to Riza, and when the sky lit up with green fireworks he could make out Roy's hand inching towards hers. Then the sky was dark, and he could make out Riza looking over at Roy. When the sky lit up, red this time, he saw their fingers intertwined. He smiled— maybe the barbeque wasn't so bad.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-Written for FM-A forum's RoyAi Summer Fest: One-Shot Thursday. Use the words Fireworks, Watermelon(s), and Nosebleed, 500-1000 words. No Kain Fuery's were harmed in the actual making of this.

Thanks for reviewing:GoldenViolin127, Silver Candle, Silvery Mist, Loony Lady Lola, TornadicWolf666, Mirage992, AnimeLuvr8, Kuroxdoragon, Bizzy, OTP, Ledendary Chimera, MoonStarDutchess, Qualynore, The Flaming Bitch Alehcmist, Dailenna, OTP, WinglessFairy25, VulpesKai, UnheardGoodConscience, Momiji-k, Shirozora, AM Elric, Jenlyn78, RedSoul, Yun Min, RizaHawkeye 9, -Kai Isolated-, JackSparrow589, jHeyTTernallie, MustangHawkeye17, MangaFreak16, ForgottenSpirit636, So????, AnnePackrat, Lili, MoritakuRuki, Ninja Fairy909101, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHaekeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther1, Words Without, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Haweye, Dat New Writa, The-Last-Emo-Rock-Star, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yooh-Hoo Luver.wLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	41. The Mystery of Strawberry Jelly

I don't own FMA...but I do have some peanut butter and strawberry jelly in a cupboard somewhere.

:)-------(:

Roy Mustang would never admit it, but he was curious as to the familiarity between his first and second lieutenants. Really, anyone else would call it jealousy, but the sigils on his gloves kept them from commenting aloud.

It was a rare occurrence to have his entire unit scheduled for night duty, but never the less it did happen on occasion.

This was their third consecutive night of the graveyard shift, but they all had two days off to look forward to once six hundred hours rolled around.

It was approximately two hundred seventeen hours when the Flame Alchemist gave in to his curiosity.

For some reason paperwork seemed to get done faster at night. Roy Mustang and his subordinates had finished the relatively small piles of paper work (the only good part of having odd, overnight, swing shifts was the decreased paperwork load) within two hours of getting to their small office. They broke off into two teams at one hundred hours and walked the perimeter of headquarters in opposite direction. When they met back up, Roy's team of Jean and Heymans arriving after Hawkeye's group, the loud grumble of the impish Kain's stomach convinced them that it was time for their "lunch" break, and that was what led to the dam of curiosity bursting.

Jean and Roy volunteered to go raid the cafeteria for the inadequate meals the cooks left for the overnight staff while the rest of the group went to gather the finished paperwork they had neglected to file before their assigned perimeter walk. The covered bowls in the refrigerator consisted of an assortment of soups. Jean grabbed six of the bowls labeled chicken soup while Roy dug through the pile of wrapped sandwiches.

"What kind of soup is it?" Roy asked, frowning at the packaged brown squares.

"Chicken and split pea. I decided chicken for everyone," Jean replied, closing the refrigerator and moving to the one he knew held cool drinks.

"Peanut butter and jelly. The only variety is grape or strawberry. It doesn't go with chicken or split pea very well," Roy complained.

"At least we can wash it down with some beer." Jean grinned as he pulled the six-pack off the shelf and held it in front of Roy's surprised face.

Roy didn't question the strange appearance of beer in the cafeteria, but nodded for Jean to set it to the side with the soup.

"Grape for Kain, the kid's always got grapes, same for Heymans, Vato's allergic to strawberries, I'll take a grape-"

"Strawberry for Riza and me," Jean interrupted.

"How do you know?" Roy asked.

"Just trust me, Chief."

Roy grabbed two packages labeled strawberry and added them to the pile on the counter. "They should be down soon. We should warm up the soup. Do you remember where the pans are?" he asked.

"I never worked kitchen detail here, only in Eastern and during my first year of academy. They shouldn't be hard to find, though," Jean answered as he started to open cupboards.

Roy leaned back against the counter and watched his comrade sift through cabinets. Jean closed another cabinet door and whirled around to face Roy. "Well, are you gonna help, or what?"

"It can't be that hard to find," Roy mumbled, shoving off the counter and past Jean.

Jean smirked at the place his commanding officer had just vacated. "So, Colonel Mustang is jealous."

"No," Roy huffed, pulling a large silver pot from the first cabinet he opened. He set it on the stove with a loud clank. "Not jealous, just curious," he explained.

"Oh, just curious?" Jean asked with a lifted brow.

"Right, curious," Roy affirmed, busying himself by dumping the opened containers of soup into the pot.

"Why don't you ask Hawkeye, then?" Jean asked, slumping against one of the refrigerators while he studied his superior officer.

"Ask me what?" Riza asked as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Nothing," Roy replied, turning around to face her. "You guys are done already?" he asked, surprised by her group's arrival.

"It doesn't take that long without people slacking off," she commented.

"What's for lunch?" Heymans asked, rounding the counter.

"Chicken soup and peanut butter and jelly," Jean answered, stirring the simmering soup that Roy forgot once Riza had entered.

"Good combination," Breda groaned.

"But we've got beer," Jean said, holding up the case for him to see.

"No we don't, we're on duty," Riza commented, giving Jean a sharp look.

"Oh, c'mon, loosen up a bit," he whined.

"Only when I'm off duty. Now, put those back where you got them," she ordered.

Jean walked over to the refrigerator and put the beers back with a sigh.

"Now, all of you go sit down. You finished the paperwork, we'll get this," Roy said, shooing them out of the kitchen and to the small cafeteria tables.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to ask her," Jean said when he noticed Roy staring at him.

Roy looked away and started to scoop the re-heated soup back into the bowls. Jean went to the back of the kitchen and found a trolley to put the food on while Roy arranged the trays for everyone.

"Finally," Heymans exclaimed when Jean wheeled out the food and drinks with Roy close behind him.

Riza got up from her seat and helped to set the trays on each table with Jean's direction of where each one went. When there were only three meals remaining he grabbed his and took Riza's seat, excluding her from the table where the three other officers sat.

"Havoc, Hawkeye was sitting there," Kain informed him.

"I just had do a perimeter walk and cook with that guy, I don't want to be stuck alone at a table with him," Jean replied, unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite of it.

"You should have at least asked," Kain told him.

"Don't worry about it, Kain," Riza said, taking a seat across from Roy at another table. Looking down at the plate Roy had placed across from himself she read the word strawberry written on the sandwich wrapper and smiled. "I guess he remembered," she said to herself.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Oh, I'm just surprised Havoc remembered that I prefer strawberry over grape jelly. It's been so long since then," she explained, tasting the soup.

"Since when?" Roy asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You should eat the soup first, it'll get cold, your sandwich won't," she commented, gesturing to his bowl with her spoon. "We met during basic training at the academy. Well, not during the training, but during that time. Remember the dental check-up? I had to have my wisdom teeth removed and so did he. We were the only two out of all four units that started that season. During the first couple weeks before that they had served peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as a main staple of our diet every day, but it was always grape jelly. I am not very fond of grape jelly, and never was.

"While we were both sharing the infirmary during recovery from the removal of our wisdom teeth we kept ourselves entertained by completing class work and passing notes to each other until we could talk. Three days before we were scheduled to have our sutures removed and go back on regular food they served the sandwiches with strawberry jelly. When he found out that I like strawberry jelly he snuck out of the infirmary and nicked a few of the sandwiches. Needless to say the dentist was quite upset with us when we both had to have our incisions stitched up again. We also got punished to kitchen duty for the entire month after our release from the infirmary. All for strawberry jelly," she laughed quietly.

"So, he stole sandwiches for you?" Roy asked, staring at the back of Jean's head.

Riza nodded.

"That was sweet?" he ventured, frowning and tilting his head to the left.

She nodded again. "Yes, it was, but don't ever steal anything to impress a girl, Sir," she said, finally unwrapping her sandwich.

"Why not? Havoc did it," he replied.

"If Havoc jumped off a bridge would you?" she asked.

Roy stared at her for a moment, and then answered, "I guess it would depend on his reason for jumping off said bridge. Not to mention, someone has to save him."

"Good answer, Sir," she replied.

He smirked and continued to eat his own sandwich. "We should all get together for dinner tomorrow night," he suggested.

"That would be nice," she said.

"You pick the place, and I'll let everyone know," he said and finished off his sandwich.

The remainder of the morning was spent cleaning their mess, filing paperwork, and taking a final perimeter walk. Roy didn't see much of his Lieutenant until they started their short walk home, separating three quarters of the way.

"Oh, Hawkeye, don't forget nineteen-hundred hours," he called to her from across the street.

"I'll be there, Sir," she called back.

Roy's smirk didn't leave his face until he fell asleep. She'd only told him not to steal for a girl, but she never said anything about tricks. At nineteen-hundred hours he'd be sitting alone with Riza.

:)-------(:

A.N.-Yay, another one finished I've been having trouble with. A little back ground on Havoc and Hawkeye. Thanks for reading!Shameless advertising in 3...2...1...Doom and the Wedding is a new story I'm working on, which helped me overcome my inability to write anything at all. It's about Olivier Armstrong, 60 consecutive days of her life. It revolves around her having to go home for her sister's wedding.

Thanks for reviewing: Live4Him4Eva, Lone-Whippoorwill, Qualynore, Momiji-k, TornadicWolf666, GoldenViolin127, ADDVengace, Loony Lady Lola, Ehxhfdl14, Shirozora, Kuroxdoragon, Riza Hawkeye 9, OTP, Legendary Chimera, ForgottenSpirit636, MoonStarDutchess, WinglessFairy25, Dailenna, Bizzy, Silver Candle, Silvery Mist, Mirage992, AnimeLuvr8, The Flaming Bitch Alehcmist, VulpesKai, UnheardGoodConscience, AM Elric, Jenlyn78, RedSoul, Yun Min, -Kai Isolated-, JackSparrow589, jHeyTTernallie, MustangHawkeye17, MangaFreak16, So????, AnnePackrat, Lili, MoritakuRuki, Ninja Fairy909101, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHawkeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther1, Words Without, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Haweye, Dat New Writa, The-Last-Emo-Rock-Star, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yooh-Hoo Luver.wLegs, Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	42. Smoke & Mirrors

I don't own FMA.

Mangaverse, chapter 89 spoilers.

**'-.-'-.-'**

The end of the cigarette diminished ever so slowly in a glow as he inhaled its bittersweet toxins.

After a moment, he released the smoke from his mouth in perfect rings.

He chuckled to himself as the familiar voice on the other end of the line spouted nonsense, and demanded to know his identity.

He couldn't quite recall what had gotten him started smoking, cigarettes that is, but it fit so well with his talent.

xxx

_"There's no going back after this," the alchemist reminded him._

_"I've never been much good at going back, anyway," Havoc mused as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_"I'll need cover, and plenty of it," Mustang admitted._

_"A smoke screen, of sorts," Havoc joked as he caught on._

_Mustang nodded._

_"I can manage that," Havoc reassured him._

_"I've already got a few things worked out," Mustang informed his subordinate._

_He nodded for the man to continue._

_The alchemist was smirking, and suddenly Havoc had the urge to frown, that smirk was foreboding._

_"Unfortunately," Mustang drew the word out, his smirk hanging on each syllable, "your bad luck with women is going to continue," he told the blond as he led into his plan for gathering civilian informants._

_Havoc groaned, and felt the urge to leave the room for a smoke._

_xxx_

"Fine, it's on the house, but you owe me some smokes, I'm still having bad luck with women. One rumor that you're in a bind, and the leave me to go save you," he argued.

"I thought they were here on orders, Mustang retorted.

"Smokes," Havoc demanded before he hung up the phone.

He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and stared at it. Maybe it was about time to quit.

He laughed at himself this time.

"Who'm I kidding, as long at that guy's in charge I'll need to have some sort of stress reliever, and they're cheaper than those bullets Hawkeye uses," he told the empty room.

**'-.-'-.-'**

A.N.: Just some speculation on Roy's female informants. It's the perfect special ops. Havoc screens them, mentions them when Mustang is around, which means they're fit to be informants, Mustang takes over, and Havoc complains that Roy stole his girlfriend again. We all know Havoc is more than for reading! This was a challenge to write, because I had a 500 word limit. The was originally written for the prompt smoke over at fma_fic_contest livejournal.

Thanks for reviewing: Alynawatlovers, Sonar, Zaltanna, ehxhfdl14, Qualynore, kuroxdoragon, Legendary Chimera, Loony Lady Lola, YourFavouitePlushie, Winglessfairy25, Bizzy, WhitLadyoftheRing, Dailenna, Live4Him4Eva, Lone-Whippoorwill, Momiji-k, TornadicWolf666, GoldenViolin127, ADDVengace, Shirozora, Riza Hawkeye 9, OTP, ForgottenSpirit636, MoonStarDutchess, Silver Candle, Silvery Mist, Mirage992, AnimeLuvr8, The Flaming Bitch Alehcmist, VulpesKai, UnheardGoodConscience, AM Elric, Jenlyn78, RedSoul, Yun Min, -Kai Isolated-, JackSparrow589, jHeyTTernallie, MustangHawkeye17, MangaFreak16, So????, AnnePackrat, Lili, MoritakuRuki, Ninja Fairy909101, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHawkeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther1, Words Without, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Haweye, Dat New Writa, The-Last-Emo-Rock-Star, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yooh-Hoo , Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	43. Must Love Dogs

I don't own FMA

Could apply to any verse

-:-:-:-

"I bet I'm not the only one who has trouble with women," Havoc stated as he pulled his head off the table, looking through a half-empty glass at his companions.

A rowdy chorus of agreements ran through the tables in earshot.

Breda gave a dry laugh. "You only get as much as you're looking for," he told his friend, giving him a pat on the back as he took a drink from his own mug.

"Don't get all sage-like on me," Havoc remarked, voice muffled by the table he rested on.

"Did someone say bet?" Falman inquired as he returned to his stool, a froth-topped mug in hand.

Fuery sighed into the beer he'd been nursing all night. He'd been hoping no one had heard the word bet fall from Havoc's lips.

"He's still depressed they turned him down," Fuery explained, discretely identifying the women who'd laughed at Havoc's cheesy pick-up lines with a tip of his beer bottle in their direction, producing a groan from Havoc.

"And made a bet that everyone has trouble with women," Breda added.

"I'm still seeing Victoria," Falman commented, excusing himself from being the guinea pig of the bet.

"You don't see much of her," Havoc argued. "Is she even real?"

"She lives in Aerugo, met her while I was on my last vacation," he defended.

"I'll be back," Fuery excused himself, hoping he could slip away before the bet started, at least get his own tab taken care of so they couldn't use that as incentive.

"Hey, hold up a minute," Breda called, getting a firm grip on his elbow before he even got past the eavesdropping table of civilians next to theirs.

Fuery groaned, and let himself be guided the few steps back to their table.

"Havoc here says there is absolutely no way you can get one of those girls he hit on earlier," Breda informed him.

"No way," Havoc repeated, eager for proof that the girls just weren't interested in anyone.

"You guys aren't using me for gambling, again," Fuery stammered—he hated the ideas they got when intoxicated and hell-bent on throwing money around.

"Told you he would say that, nearly word for word," Falman cheered, clapping Fuery on the back while accepting his winnings with the other.

Fuery's face took on the red hue of irritation as his mouth worked open and closed in silent curses at the three of them.

"Do this one last thing, and I'll take in the next cat you rescue," Breda bribed. Fuery stared at the red-head, silently considering his offer, so few people were willing to take in strays.

"I don't even know why you're trying, do you want to owe me money?" Havoc asked Breda.

Hearing those words Fuery made his decision, not only would a kitten have a home, but Havoc's foot would be stuffed so far in his mouth he'd taste nothing but dirty socks for days.

"I just need to get a phone number?" he asked, determined to accomplish his goal.

"Name and number, a date would be even better," Breda supplied.

Fuery nodded, fixing his glasses in place as he marched away.

"He's going to be eaten alive," he heard one of the eavesdroppers say as he passed their table.

The closer he got to the women, the more nervous he felt—clammy palms, heart racing, fidgeting with his jacket.

He squeezed in next to them at the crowded bar. "Hi," he squeaked as he glanced in their direction.

One of the women reminded him of Ross, with a beauty spot below her eye and long wavy chestnut hair framing her fair face, while the other had short, golden-red hair with sparking green eyes; her lips quirked up in amusement at his shaky greeting.

"It's busy tonight," he offered, hoping to get some conversation flowing between them.

"Indeed," the brunette agreed, eyeing him warily.

"Do I know you?" the other asked, much to his surprise.

"I don't think so," Fuery answered, and took the chance to introduce himself. "Kain Fuery," he said, turning to face them his and holding his hand out to them.

"Liz," the redhead responded, giving him a light handshake.

"Jacqueline," the brunette added, following her friend's lead.

"Now that you mention it, he does seem familiar," Jacqueline commented, studying Fuery's face openly this time.

"Do you work at the hospital?" Liz inquired, tapping the bar to the beat of the music with her manicured nails.

Fuery shook his head. "I…I'm in the military," he stammered under their searching gazes.

"You think I'd remember that cute puppy-dog face," Jacqueline murmured, tapping his nose.

"Puppy-dog, that's it!" Liz gasped.

Fuery didn't know why, but suddenly, he was covered in what smelled like an apple martini.

Flushed with embarrassment, bits of hair drooping over his glasses, he turned to leave. "Well, I'll just be going," he managed to say without a stammer.

"Oh, it is you!" one of the women squealed in delight.

"We saw you yesterday, picking up that stray puppy and taking it in from the rain," the other explained, somehow getting in front of him. He stopped his departure, ears perking at the eager tone of the woman. He wished he could see Havoc's face, who'd have thought the women would stop him after dumping their drinks on him.

"You found a good home for that poor thing, didn't you?" she asked, tucking a strand of that golden-red hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, one of my superior officers took him in…he's in good hands now," he answered, briefly smiling at the way Hawkeye had pretended to act like taking the puppy would be bothersome.

He nearly jumped as, from behind, someone started drying his hair with a napkin. Fuery shooed the hand away, only to have Jacqueline come around to face him, lips puckered in a pout, soggy napkin in hand.

"If you're ever looking for someone to take in another stray you should give one of us a call," Liz offered, flashing him a dazzling smile and wink as she quickly procured a pen from the bartender.

Fuery's mouth worked open and closed at a rate that worried him—his jaw might as well have been broken.

"I wouldn't mind a puppy as adorable as you," Jacqueline cooed, attempting to dry him again.

"S..sure," he choked out, moving away from her hands. "It's kind of sticky, so, uh, I'll be going," he explained to her pouting face.

"Don't forget to call us," Liz reminded him, hand lingering in his as she slipped the napkin with their numbers into it.

Speechless, he nodded and made his way back to the table.

"The hell was that?" Havoc demanded.

"Got the names and numbers," he said, triumphantly holding out the napkin to them. "I'm going home, from now on conduct your bets on your own," he told them, and downed the last of the beer he'd left behind.

Walking away, Fuery grinned as he heard Havoc's head hit the table with a satisfying thud accompanied by a groan and round of laughter from the eavesdroppers.

"You could take some lessons from him," he heard Falman comment before he was out of earshot.

The two women smiled at him as he paid his tab at the opposite end of the counter. He returned the smile, and looked at the napkin still in hand.

He didn't know if he'd call them for a date, but it was hard to find people willing to take in strays.

As he walked home, his ears caught the sound of mewing drifting from an alleyway. His face lit up when he saw the stripped kitten trying to get out of a cardboard box in the dim light. "I think I know the perfect daddy for you," he cooed, gently lifting the little ball of fur from the box, and holding it close to his chest.

-:-:-:-

A.N.: Another piece written for fma fic contest, the prompt for this one being Minor Character. Thanks for reading, hope it was enjoyable.

Thanks for reviewing: Alynawatlovers, Steph's, Dailenna, Kitsune Moonstar, Sonar, Zaltanna, ehxhfdl14, Qualynore, kuroxdoragon, Legendary Chimera, Loony Lady Lola, YourFavouitePlushie, Winglessfairy25, Bizzy, WhitLadyoftheRing, Live4Him4Eva, Lone-Whippoorwill, Momiji-k, TornadicWolf666, GoldenViolin127, ADDVengace, Shirozora, Riza Hawkeye 9, OTP, ForgottenSpirit636, MoonStarDutchess, Silver Candle, Silvery Mist, Mirage992, AnimeLuvr8, The Flaming Bitch Alehcmist, VulpesKai, UnheardGoodConscience, AM Elric, Jenlyn78, RedSoul, Yun Min, -Kai Isolated-, JackSparrow589, jHeyTTernallie, MustangHawkeye17, MangaFreak16, So????, AnnePackrat, Lili, MoritakuRuki, Ninja Fairy909101, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHawkeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther1, Words Without, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Haweye, Dat New Writa, The-Last-Emo-Rock-Star, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yooh-Hoo , Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	44. Luck's Run

I don't own FMA

MangaVerse, set between chapter 39 & 40, so of course spoilers for those chapters.

-:-:-:-

_click, churr, fwoosh, kachink  
click, churr, fwoosh, kachink_

"Stop, before you burn the place down," the nurse admonishes, looking away from the tube she's inserting morphine into to give me what she thinks in a scowl.

I want to tell her she's talking to the wrong patient—the only thing I'd ever lit on fire was a cigarette—but it would come out wrong. I'm already on edge and talking might push me over. She's cute with that half smile—I don't want to turn it into a real scowl.

I give her a weak smile, and flip the lighter open again.

Now she manages a half scowl, clucking her tongue at me as I snap the lighter closed.

Finished with Boss, she pushes the cart around the room.

_click, kachink  
click, kachink_

I've almost got the sound matched with the rhythm of her swaying hips.

I wonder if the doctors ever find the nurses' uniform as distracting as patients do, not noticing that she's reaching for my lighter until her fingers touch mine.

_They bought a car to come see me graduate, I almost call bullshit when Mom tells me. Dad's so tightfisted, but Mom never lies._

_Somehow, I end up at home on my week of leave._

_"C'mere, Boy," Dad calls from the porch._

_I glance over at Mom, and she nods in encouragement._

_"Yeah?" I ask from behind the screen door. He was pissed when I enlisted, wanted me to take over the family business._

_"Out here," he indicates._

_I duck through the door frame. This house has been too small for me for too long._

_He holds out a cigar to me as I slowly lower myself into Mom's wicker chair, afraid it'll break._

_"You know, I'm proud of you," he tells me, passing a lighter._

_I stare at it a moment…it's the one I always used to filch when taking my breaks at the store. He'd never said anything, but must've known from the start._

_"Thanks," I offer, handing the lighter back, but he shakes his head._

_"It's my good luck charm, but with the war you'll need luck more'n me." _

"No," I snap, shoving her back.

I don't even notice where I'm touching her, but she does. Going scarlet, she steps back and collides with the I.V. pole.

It careens to the ground in slow motion. There's a pull on the needle in my wrist as the crash of breaking glass assaults my ears.

The nurse curses and Boss stirs.

The lighter falls to my lap.

Its luck was all used up, and now I'll have to tell him it's quits for me.

The nurse was about to release her next slew of curses on me, but I must have looked pathetic, because she sighed and went to get help.

"Stupid lighter," I mutter, forcing myself not to pick it back up, but I need something to hang on to, so I give in.

_click, churr, fwoosh, kachink  
click, churr, fwoosh, kachink _

_-:-:-:-_

A.N. - I don't write first person often, really it was more of an experiment in exploring Havoc. Written for fma fic contest's prompt "talisman" with some help from lj's cornerofmadness on a medical question. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reviewing: Sonar, Alynawatlovers, Steph's, Dailenna, Kitsune Moonstar, Zaltanna, ehxhfdl14, Qualynore, kuroxdoragon, Legendary Chimera, Loony Lady Lola, YourFavouitePlushie, Winglessfairy25, Bizzy, WhitLadyoftheRing, Live4Him4Eva, Lone-Whippoorwill, Momiji-k, TornadicWolf666, GoldenViolin127, ADDVengace, Shirozora, Riza Hawkeye 9, OTP, ForgottenSpirit636, MoonStarDutchess, Silver Candle, Silvery Mist, Mirage992, AnimeLuvr8, The Flaming Bitch Alehcmist, VulpesKai, UnheardGoodConscience, AM Elric, Jenlyn78, RedSoul, Yun Min, -Kai Isolated-, JackSparrow589, jHeyTTernallie, MustangHawkeye17, MangaFreak16, So????, AnnePackrat, Lili, MoritakuRuki, Ninja Fairy909101, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHawkeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther1, Words Without, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Haweye, Dat New Writa, The-Last-Emo-Rock-Star, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yooh-Hoo , Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


	45. When The Heartache Ends

I don't own FMA

**Set Post Manga**

-x-x-x-

Rose sat down next to the blonde.

"Sorry, I just needed something to calm my nerves," Winry confessed as the man behind the bar strode over to them.

"Something that isn't too strong, please," Rose asked.

The bartender nodded, he hadn't had many of those requests since leaving the city to open a place on the borders of the Ishvalan regions.

"I'm glad you decided to come help."

Winry laughed to herself, but the bartender set down two small glasses rimmed with sugar and a lemon wedge before she could explain.

"Two Chocolate Cake shots," he announced, blinking when Winry downed the nearest one before he could explain the logistics of it. "Now, suck on the lemon."

She did as he said and grabbed the other glass.

Rose stared at her. "Are you all right?"

"My parents died when they came out here during the war," she explained, eying the shot in her hand.

Rose frowned, but Winry looked away from her. "They were killed by a man they saved, an Ishvalan," she elaborated, brooding over it for the first time since she'd helped him at Briggs. Heat prickled at her eyes.

A hand flew to Rose's mouth as she paled. Scar had never said their names, but he'd mentioned them. She moved her hand from her mouth and hailed the bartender. "Can we get a few more?" She didn't want to judge him for his past actions, but it wasn't as easy when it directly impacted her friends.

-x-x-x-

A.N. - So, this was written for the prompt: A Very Girly Drink at fma_fic_contest. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reviewing: CristiPotter, Riza-Hawkeye-Mustang001, Alyice, Qualynore, OTP, Sonar, Alynawatlovers, Steph's, Dailenna, Kitsune Moonstar, Zaltanna, ehxhfdl14, kuroxdoragon, Legendary Chimera, Loony Lady Lola, YourFavouitePlushie, Winglessfairy25, Bizzy, WhitLadyoftheRing, Live4Him4Eva, Lone-Whippoorwill, Momiji-k, TornadicWolf666, GoldenViolin127, ADDVengace, Shirozora, Riza Hawkeye 9, OTP, ForgottenSpirit636, MoonStarDutchess, Silver Candle, Silvery Mist, Mirage992, AnimeLuvr8, The Flaming Bitch Alehcmist, VulpesKai, UnheardGoodConscience, AM Elric, Jenlyn78, RedSoul, Yun Min, -Kai Isolated-, JackSparrow589, jHeyTTernallie, MustangHawkeye17, MangaFreak16, So?, AnnePackrat, Lili, MoritakuRuki, Ninja Fairy909101, SakuraTearDrop, RizaHawkeye21, Dreximgirl, BlknBluPanther1, Words Without, President Quatre Winner, Envious Rinoa Haweye, Dat New Writa, The-Last-Emo-Rock-Star, Hmmingbird, White Butterfly, GettinHotWithJC, SaffireMoon21, Azilie, CloseFriend, WindCallerWolfLover, Hunter-Robin, KTRose, Midnight Moon, Yooh-Hoo , Hawkeye0165, Mitchi Takahashi, Dryphter, LoyalSoul, Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm, and BlackStarAlchemist.


End file.
